Encuentro destinado
by iiulssmarsali
Summary: Hacía siempre lo que su posición marcaba que hiciera, como la princesa del reino su vida debía ser perfecta. Todo indicaba que así serían el resto de sus días hasta que su encuentro con un hombre cambió sus planes.
1. Chapter 1

*No sé qué pasó con el anterior, de verdad se nota que soy nueva aquí jé. Gracias por comentar y hacérmelo saber 3

Tenía diecisiete años cuando lo conocí por primera vez, sin embargo, en el momento preciso en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí que estaba completa. Pensé que era absurdo sentir esa clase de emociones, siempre me negué al hecho de que existiera el amor a primera vista. Para mí no tenía sentido, no eran más que inventos de los seres vivos tratando de satisfacer su necesidad de encontrar al idealizado ser amado. Estaba equivocada, siempre lo estuve. Y yo realmente odiaba equivocarme, principalmente porque siempre me encontraba en búsqueda de las cosas certeras. Ese día la realidad me golpeó fuerte en la cara. Dolió.

Recuerdo que me gustaba sentirme superior respecto a la habilidad que tenía con la espada, era maravillosa, no me avergüenza decirlo. Él nunca aceptó tener un duelo de espadas conmigo pues decía no debía jamás empuñar la espada en contra de una mujer. Tonterías, pensé, honestamente no había caballero que se comparara conmigo. Cuando descubrí el lugar en donde había adquirido su adiestramiento, sentí aún más curiosidad. No necesité tener una batalla contra él para darme cuenta de que era muy superior a mí.

Lo odié, lo odié porque odiaba la incertidumbre. Y el no saber cómo lidiar con alguien como él me estaba volviendo loca. Mi espíritu competitivo me dictaba que debía superarlo, pero su actitud despreocupada me gritaba que realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo quién era el mejor. Aprendí mucho de él, me ayudó a ser quién soy ahora.

Todo empezó aquella tarde de noviembre. Recuerdo que nunca había visto llover de aquella manera en Hyrule. El canal de agua que abastecía a la ciudadela estaba por desbordarse. Los soldados ayudaban a las familias que vivían cerca a desalojar sus casas y trasladarse al castillo. Yo me encontraba en la cocina del castillo ayudando a preparar sopa de calabaza caliente para las pobres familias que tendrían que dejar sus hogares.

Honestamente nunca fui buena para preparar sopa de calabaza, ni de pescado, ni de nada. Posiblemente nunca fui buena para preparar ningún tipo de alimento. Las cocineras eran demasiado amables para decirme que estaba en su camino, y que en vez de ayudar sólo estaba entorpeciendo el proceso.

Mientras intentaba partir una enorme calabaza, uno de los soldados llegó con la noticia de que el rey de los Zora, había solicitado una audiencia conmigo. Me quité el adorable mandil que una de las cocineras me había prestado amablemente y sacudí mis ropas.

Los Zoras hacían todo cuanto estaba en su poder para detener el inminente avance del agua hacia la ciudadela. Habían ayudado a hylians y Gorons que habían sido arrastrados por las violentas corrientes.

Una vez que el rey dejó el castillo, decidí salir a recibir a la gente que los Zoras habían logrado rescatar y escoltar hasta ahí. La lluvia no dejaba de caer, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Todos los sirvientes del castillo e incluso yo misma ayudé a resguardar a toda esa gente.

Ya había oscurecido cuando me di cuenta de que aún me encontraba en los jardines del castillo. Pensé en volver a la cocina a continuar con la calabaza que había dejado antes. Dí un paso con dirección a la entrada, pero una extraña sensación en mi estómago hizo que me detuviera. Los soldados volvieron a abrir las puertas y un hombre de mediana edad se acercaba corriendo, empapado, con una mujer embarazada y mal herida en brazos. Tras ellos, un pequeño niño en la espalda de un joven que apenas pude ver de re ojo. Aquel pobre hombre me rogó por ayuda e inmediatamente lo conduje hasta la improvisada enfermería que habíamos montado en uno de los salones del castillo.

Observé a la mujer en una de las camillas, estaba siendo revisada por uno de los mejores médicos de la ciudadela, a juzgar por su mirada deduje que no le daría las mejores noticias. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y el charco que se formó en el suelo me recordó que seguía empapada. Decidí que debía cambiar mis ropas si quería mantener mi salud.

Afuera se encontraban un montón de personas sentadas a lo largo de los pasillos, esperando noticias de sus familiares. El joven que venía con la mujer se levantó con un pequeño niño dormido en brazos, y me miró con preocupación.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó en voz baja para no despertar al pequeño, con tono preocupado. No supe qué contestar, aunque ya me imginaba que su estado no era muy bueno.

Observé su rostro empapado, cansado, lleno de preocupación y miedo, algo dentro de mí se movió, aunque no estuve segura de por qué. Tomé su hombro y me miró, le sonreí en un intento por animarlo.

Envíe a Celine, mi dama de compañía, para que se hiciera cargo del pequeño, cogí al joven del brazo y lo arrastré hasta la cocina. Mis niñeras siempre preparaban sopa de calabaza cuando me sentía triste. El hombre se sentó obediente en la pequeña mesa de madera junto al fogón mientras yo movía el cucharon de madera en la caldera.

-Gracias…-murmuró mientras observaba el humo de la sopa que acababa de servirle—no tengo mucha hambre…

Sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Debes comer, tu hermano necesita que alguien cuide de él mientras tu madre se recupera—dije sentándome frente a él, sonrió.

-Uli es muy joven para ser mi madre, ¿no crees? –preguntó levantando la mirada finalmente, yo asentí y sonreí también.

-Eso mismo pensé, pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgar a la gente?

Nos reímos un rato. Tomó un poco de sopa con la cuchara, la enfrió y después se la llevó a la boca. Me miró sin expresión y después me sonrió con calidez. Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto.

-Ha sido mi culpa…-dijo una vez que terminó la sopa. Puso la cuchara en el tazón y me miró con tristeza—Rusl dijo que haría mal clima… Uli quería venir al festival y yo insistí… Debí haber escuchado a Rusl, él siempre tiene razón.

Después de un gran suspiró se hundió en la silla. Me sentía inquieta, no entendía por qué me afligía tanto esa cara de tristeza, sentí la necesidad de ayudarlo. Tomé su mano y me miró sorprendido, pero no protestó.

-No es tu culpa, sólo querías ver a tu madre feliz. Estoy segura de que ella tampoco te culpa a ti—sonreí lo mejor que pude—ella estará bien, te lo prometo—asintió y apretó mi mano.

Regresé de nuevo al salón en donde estaba siendo atendida la mujer. Tenía una expresión de sufrimiento y respiraba con dificultad. Tomé su mano, estaba helada. Su esposo me miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Suspiré y cerré los ojos con decisión, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por aliviar el dolor de aquella mujer. Abrí los ojos nuevamente tras escuchar el regaño del doctor y me encontré con un bello rostro apacible. En realidad, se veía muy joven, incluso daba la impresión de que debía llevarle al menos unos seis o siete años más a su hijo mayor.

Durante los siguientes días estuve ocupada atendiendo asuntos relacionados con las reparaciones necesarias para la reconstrucción de todo lo que había sido dañado durante las inundaciones. Era mi día libre y no me sentía con humor de levantarme para el desayuno. Celine entró con una cesta de mimbre entre sus brazos con lo que imaginé serían las sábanas limpias. La seguí con la mirada hasta que se detuvo frente al armario de las sábanas. Una vez que vació el contenido de la cesta, dejo al descubierto un pequeño oso de felpa café, con la barriga blanca, la nariz rosada y un sólo ojo de botón.

-¿No eres un poco mayor para eso? –pregunté con curiosidad, aún recostada sobre mi cama.

Celine dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa y me miró sonrojada hasta la punta de sus orejas.

-P-p-princesa—titubeo— No sabía que ya habías despertado—se aclaró la garganta tratando de recuperar la compostura—esto es algo viejo, pero espero que le guste al pequeño que me pediste que cuidara la última vez. Escuché que no ha dicho una sola palabra desde que llegaron.

Mi corazón dio un salto al recordar la cara sonriente del joven que ayudé. A pesar de mi cansancio me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño bajo la curiosa mirada de Celine. Me sumergí en el agua caliente.

-Buscaré tu ropa—dijo Celine desde la puerta.

-No te preocupes, hoy usaré uno de aquellos vestidos—su mirada me confirmó que entendía a cuáles me refería—oh y yo arreglaré a tu pequeño amiguito—mi doncella arqueó una ceja, pero asintió y me dejó para que terminara de asearme.

Arreglé mi cabello justo como Celine hacía el suyo y me dirigí a los salones en donde dormía la gente, pero no conseguí encontrarlos. Tal vez estarían con su madre en la enfermería, a decir verdad, había ayudado a la mujer con su salud, pero no podía hacer mucho por su criatura. Recé a las diosas para que ambos estuvieran a salvo.

Ayudé a los sirvientes a entregar comida y ropa limpia a los damnificados. Nadie pareció reconocerme, me alegraba ayudar, aunque fuera poco.

Me dirigí a la cocina en donde ya no se encontraba nadie. Pensé que sería una buena idea practicar la receta de sopa de calabaza una vez más. La había preparado un montón de veces y comenzaba a fastidiarme el hecho de no mejorar ni un poco. Conseguí partir algunas calabazas y las coloqué en el agua hirviendo junto con un par de vegetales que según las cocineras le daban un toque familiar a la sopa. Probé un poco con el cucharon, tenía un aspecto diferente al que ellas me preparaban cuando cogía algún resfriado. Esperé que fuera perfecto, me había esforzado bastante, pero sabía tan horrible como todas las anteriores.

Maldije en voz alta, había seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y me giré pensando que se trataría de algún cocinero, pero no fue el caso. Frente a mí se encontraba el joven de cabello castaño que había llegado con la mujer embarazada. Me sorprendí de su precisión. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y después me abrazó con fuerza. Me congelé en el acto, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Parpadeé un par de veces y le di unas palmadas suaves en la espalda con mi mano derecha. El pequeño niño rubio de antes entró corriendo tras él y se unió a nuestro abrazo.

-Madre ha despertado—Dijo el más pequeño—Todo es gracias a usted, señorita.

Me pareció curioso que me llamara señorita, pero no protesté. Acaricié la cabeza del pequeño niño y le sonreí.

-Yo no he hecho nada—dije encogiéndome de hombros. El pequeño negó con la cabeza.

-Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, es usted sanadora, ¿verdad?

-No realmente—contesté incómoda—es sólo un regalo que me heredó mi madre—sonreí, los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron.

-La humildad es una virtud digna de admiración, señorita—dirigí mi mirada al joven—gracias por usar el regalo de tu madre para ayudar a la nuestra. Lamento si la curiosidad de mi hermano te ha hecho sentir incómoda.

Mi corazón dio un salto y lo miré. Cuando me di cuenta negué torpemente con la cabeza y los invité a sentarse en la pequeña mesita de las cocineras. Les ofrecí unos pastelillos que estaban destinados a mi desayuno, ellos aceptaron gustosos. También les ofrecí té, más bien por cortesía que por voluntad. Me avergüenza decir que ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo preparar el té. Suspiré con alivió cuando el niño ofreció que su hermano mayor fuese quien se encargara del asunto.

Era joven e ingenua. Ser la gobernante de un reino resultaba una tarea difícil. Esa noche fue la primera vez que tuve una conversación trivial. El pequeño, aunque parecía ser muy serio en un principio, resultó ser muy parlanchín.

-Disculpa mis modales, no he preguntado tu nombre aún—puse la tacita de porcelana en el plato.

-Me llamo Link—sonrió mientras colocaba el resto de su pastelillo en el plato—Tampoco sé tu nombre.

Usaba un vestido de doncella, como el de Celine, así que no me sorprendió que ninguno de ellos supiera quién era en realidad. Y en el fondo, también me alegraba.

-Zelda, un placer –sonreí y estrechamos nuestras manos.

Cada noche durante dos semanas nos reunimos en la cocina. A esa hora muy pocas personas permanecían despiertas y difícilmente nos interrumpían. A veces conversábamos hasta que el sol salía y yo me escabullía justo a tiempo para que Celine no notara mi ausencia. Jugábamos cartas o ajedrez o simplemente mirábamos la leña arder en el fogón en silencio, incluso eso me parecía divertido.

"Estás a salvo ahora. Yo nunca te abandonaré" A pesar de la fiebre, aún recuerdo que esas fueron las palabras que me dijo. Todavía puedo escucharlas cuando cierro los ojos. Él siempre fue un hombre amable.

Desperté al tercer día, estaba en mi habitación, una de mis doncellas estaba junto a mí y me sonrió mientras agradecía a las diosas. Todavía estaba un poco aturdida. Un sábado desperté con dolor de garganta y me sentía muy cansada. Me apresuré a terminar mis deberes para poder reunirme con Link por la noche. A medida que pasaba el tiempo mi condición empeoró, comencé a sudar frío. Después de darme un baño de agua caliente me dirigí a la cocina por los largos pasillos del castillo, sólo recuerdo haberlo visto desde el umbral.

Celine me contó que Link me llevó al salón en donde se atendían a los enfermos y heridos de las inundaciones. Me contó cómo el doctor había palidecido al verme inerte entre los brazos de aquel joven y corrió hacía mí. Me examinó y después procedió a hacer lo necesario para bajar mi exagerada fiebre. Una vez que pasó el peligro, el doctor decidió que el lugar adecuado para mi recuperación sería mi habitación, así que fui traída hasta aquí nuevamente por mi amigo.

Escuché el sonido de la imponente puerta de madera de mi habitación y me senté en la cama aún cubierta por las sábanas. Mis manos se movieron por voluntad propia y me acomodé el cabello con discreción. Debía estar hecha un desastre. Me miró con miedo y sentí un nudo en la garganta. Avanzó sólo dos pasos una vez que la puerta se cerró tras él y después hizo una reverencia. Tragué saliva, para entonces él ya lo sabía.

–Gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo—Agradecí con sinceridad.

-Lamento mucho la confianza con la que la tratamos, su majestad—Dijo con una voz apenas audible que más bien parecía murmuro.

-Qué dices… todavía no soy la reina—traté de sonreír como si no fuera nada para tranquilizarlo, no funcionó.

—Mi familia y yo somos de una pequeña villa casi en los límites del reino, no estábamos familiarizados con su rostro.

Hice una mueca, él parecía tener mi edad y me hablaba con el mayor de los respetos. Apenas unos días antes me trataba como a una amiga. Bromeábamos y compartíamos los alimentos en la misma mesa, ¿a dónde se había ido esa confianza?

Abrí la boca para hacerle saber que no me importaba, pero el habló primero. Dijo de manera fría y formal que se alegraba de mi recuperación y que se retiraría para permitirme descansar. Quise detenerlo, pero no supe qué decir. Mi estomagó gruñó. Sentí mucha vergüenza en ese momento, pero él no se burló ni comentó nada, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de mi habitación. Suspiré y me sentí peor que antes.

Pasaron dos días antes de que me animara a levantarme nuevamente, no podía estar descansando en un momento así. Debía estar ayudando con las reparaciones y en la reubicación de las personas que se vieron afectadas por las inundaciones. Me metí a la tina y me sumergí, había muchas cosas que hacer y por más que intentaba concentrarme en mis responsabilidades, me resultaba imposible.

Terminé de vestirme y mi doncella entró seguida del pequeño niño rubio. Traía consigo un plato enorme de sopa de calabaza y un biscocho de chocolate que se veía increíble. Ambos rieron.

-Esto lo hizo mi hermano mayor para su alteza, como usted comprenderá es muy tímido para venir a entregárselo él mismo.

Me senté en la pequeña mesita de madera junto a la chimenea, era la sopa más deliciosa que jamás había probado. Él era un excelente cocinero y había tenido que comerse la horrible sopa que yo había preparado la noche en la que llegó. Él no parecía la clase de hombre que supiera cocinar. Suspiré cuando probé la última cucharada, él ya no sería más mi amigo.

Me levanté y ordené que mi caballo estuviera listo, tenía que ver a la gente del reino.

Después de un día tan pesado, sólo quería tumbarme en mi cama y no despertar en una semana. Me dirigí a mis aposentos, tenía las botas y el pantalón cubiertos de barro, sólo quería descansar un poco, aún me sentía débil por la fiebre.

-Alteza—Giré al escuchar que alguien me llamaba, el esposo de la mujer que había ayudado antes se encontraba junto a la puerta de mi habitación con un pequeño bulto entre los brazos.

-Oh… ¿qué tal señor...? –Quise dirigirme a él con respeto, pero no recordaba su nombre.

-Rusl, alteza—Hizo una reverencia, el pequeño bulto se retorció y de pronto comenzó a llorar. El hombre lo meció entre sus brazos amorosamente hasta que se tranquilizó.

-Señor Rusl… -sonreí lo mejor que pude, en realidad no deseaba reunirme con nadie, estaba cansada.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento. Nos han encontrado un lugar para vivir mientras reparan el puente que conecta con Ordon, nuestra pequeña villa.

-Me alegro por ustedes—comenté con sinceridad.

-Mi esposa ha querido agradecerle en persona, pero aún se está recuperando en su cama—dijo mientras miraba amorosamente al bebé en sus brazos—Ella y yo hemos venido en su lugar—el hombre levantó el pequeño cuerpecito envuelto en mantas y me mostró el rostro rosado y regordete del infante—pensamos en llamarla como usted, princesa. Aunque nos han dicho que es un nombre reservado únicamente para las hijas de la familia real.

Parpadeé un par de veces por la sorpresa. No esperaba eso. Sonreí enternecida y me acerqué a ella, la sostuve en mis brazos.

-Espero que crezcas muy saludable y cuides de tus padres y hermanos, Zelda—la pequeña me miró con sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes y sonrió.

Arrojé la ropa sucia en un rincón sin cuidado y me hundí en el baño. El agua caliente y el vapor en mi cuerpo me hacía sentir más somnolienta. Rusl y su familia se irían temprano, no volvería ver al tímido joven que había comido gustoso mi horrible sopa de calabaza.


	2. Chapter 2

-No debería estar aquí. Mañana tengo una reunión muy importante—protesté mientras era arrastrada por Celine.

Pasaron tres años desde la inundación antes de que la gente se animara a hacer una celebración en la ciudadela. Había estado ocupada atendiendo los asuntos del reino como para darme cuenta de que ya había pasado tanto tiempo.

Celine siempre decía en tono de burla que me asemejaba a una anciana. Atendía asuntos del reino durante días, nunca salía del castillo y rara vez aceptaba las invitaciones a bailes. Me insistió durante un mes para acompañarla a al carnaval que se llevaba a cabo en la ciudadela, en donde la gente se olvidaba de sus deberes y bailaban y se divertían durante toda la noche. A pesar de que había aceptado para que Celine dejara de molestarme, la verdad es que también me daba un poco de curiosidad. Aunque siempre hacía una aparición pública para oficiar el comienzo de la celebración, pocas veces me quedaba más de lo necesario.

El corazón de la ciudadela estaba adornado para la ocasión, lámparas colgantes y una fogata en medio para ambientar el lugar. También había puestos montados que ofrecían comida, bebida y uno que otro juego de feria para que la gente se divirtiera. Yo solo observaba la diversidad de personas y sus vestimentas mientras Celine bailaba animada con un joven de cabello castaño.

Había mucho ruido y no me sentía muy cómoda. Una corriente de aire me trajo un encantador aroma a comida y sonreí. Una mujer regordeta de ojos azules y cabello rizado castaño me sirvió una enorme porción, después, un hombre que por su apariencia debía tratarse de su marido me ofreció una bebida para acompañar la comida. Tomé un lugar en las improvisadas mesas de madera y comí gustosa sea lo que fuere que me habían servido, siempre había sido uno de mis sueños cocinar, aunque nunca lo conseguí.

Hubo fuegos artificiales y de pronto un joven se acercó para invitarme a bailar. La verdad es que el baile no era una de mis grandes pasiones, no me apetecía en lo absoluto. Lo rechacé tan sutilmente como me fue posible.

Bebí el último trago de aquella bebida agridulce y sonreí. El viento era fresco y la gente parecía feliz, eso me hacía sentir feliz también. Justo cuando rechacé al cuarto joven que me invitaba a bailar, el hombre del puesto de comida llenó mi vaso mientras reía divertido.

-¿No estás aquí en busca de un marido, niña? —lo miré confundida.

-Bueno, es cierto que pronto cumpliré veintitantos, supongo que es una edad apropiada para el matrimonio—comenté—pero he estado muy ocupada durante este último año y creo que seguiré así por algunos años más.

El hombre me miró como si no entendiera lo que acababa de decir y después volvió a reír. Me dejó la botella diciendo que la necesitaría y se fue. Yo volví a prestar atención a la música y a las jubilosas risas de las personas que bailaban.

Una vez que terminé mi cuarta botella me sentí acalorada, mi visión se puso nublada y mi cuerpo se volvió más ligero.

-¡Señor! Me gustaría ordenar otra botella ¡por favor! –dije lo mejor que pude. Encontrar las palabras me resultaba difícil.

-Ya deberías volver a casa, niña. Estas muy borracha.

Me molesté y me puse de pie, de pronto me sentí con mucho ánimo de bailar y me uní a lo que sea que fuera que estaban bailando. Recuerdo las siluetas oscuras de la gente, cantando y bebiendo.

Un agudo dolor en la cabeza hizo que me despertara malhumorada. Abrí los ojos lentamente, intentando acostumbrar mi vista a la exagerada luz de la habitación. Fue inútil. Llamé a Celine con voz ronca para que me trajera algún remedio para el dolor de cabeza, esperé que entrara corriendo haciendo un alboroto, pero no lo hizo. La volví a llamar, pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

Suspiré. Estiré los brazos con pesadez y me sorprendí cuando descubrí que no tenía el espacio suficiente para hacerlo. Palpé el bulto junto a mí aún con los ojos cerrados, era suave y cálido. Seguí palpando hasta que tuve la sensación de que había tocado cabello. Debía ser Celine. Su espalda era amplia y desnuda. Tardé un minuto más en reaccionar y darme cuenta de que era imposible que se tratara de ella. Abrí los ojos, sin importarme la luz, ni estúpido dolor de cabeza.

Casi me caigo de la cama cuando noté de que junto a mí se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre dormido. Miré a todos lados, no estaba en mi habitación del castillo. Me quedé helada cuando intenté levantarme, estaba desnuda. Mi vestido estaba tirado en el suelo de la habitación, junto a mi ropa interior y mis botas.

Me levanté de un salto y me vestí tan rápido como pude, me calcé las botas sin cuidado y trastabillé con una mesita de madera en el acto. El jarrón sobre la mesa se cayó y se rompió en mil pedazos. Quería huir sin ser descubierta, pero al parecer mi plan había fallado. Dirigí la mirada al cuerpo del hombre quien gruñó de mal humor y se levantó mientras se apretaba la cabeza con la mano izquierda.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, su rostro aún estaba adormilado y confundido. Después de observarlo un momento, me pareció familiar. De pronto, sus ojos de abrieron, como si hubiera recordado lo que acabábamos de hacer y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo me cubrí el rostro y salí huyendo antes de que pudiera hacer preguntas. Abrí todas las puertas hasta que di con la salida, no estaba muy lejos de la plaza de la ciudadela.

Había soldados Zora y Goron en la entrada del castillo y de pronto recordé que tenía una reunión, ya debían estar todos en el castillo.

-Escuché que la princesa no está—comentó un soldado Goron.

Tomé aire y corrí a lo largo de sus formaciones, con la esperanza de ser confundida con una simple aldeana. Por fortuna nadie me prestó atención y continué mi camino hacía mi habitación con celeridad.

-¡Diosas! ¡pensé que sería ejecutada! –bromeó mi doncella mientras trenzaba mi cabello—en serio, me diste un susto princesa ¿en dónde te metiste?

-Hablemos después, Celine—contesté molesta mientras me levantaba con dirección al salón de reuniones.

Los guardias abrieron la puerta y pude sentir la mirada curiosa del rey de los Zora y el jefe de los Goron sobre mí. Normalmente nunca desatendía mis obligaciones, ni llegaba tarde a las reuniones que yo misma convocaba.

La reunión empezó de inmediato y a pesar de que intentaba escuchar con atención, la verdad es que no podía concentrarme, lo único que estaba en mi cabeza era la imagen de aquel joven desnudo dormido junto a mí. No podía creer que hubiera hecho ese tipo de cosas con alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Suspiré y me hundí en mi silla, sólo deseaba terminar la reunión y volver a mí habitación.

Odiaba el hecho de beber de la manera en que lo hice. Decidí en mi mente que el alcohol quedaba prohibido para mí en el futuro. Pensé que la cabeza me explotaría.

-¡Lo lamento, princesa! –Celine intentó arrodillarse, pero la detuve antes de que pudiera hacerlo, entonces comenzó a llorar—sólo quería que te divirtieras un poco como la gente de tu edad, nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que algo así podría sucederte.

Suspiré.

-Lo sé… -dije mientras me metía bajo las sábanas—ha sido mi culpa, no debí beber de manera tan irresponsable.

-¡Maldito pervertido! –comentó molesta-¿cómo te sientes, princesa? –preguntó con tristeza.

-No lo sé—me encogí de hombros—supongo que tenía que pasar alguna vez.

-¿Sabes quién era? -Negué con la cabeza.

-En realidad me dio la sensación de que ya lo había visto antes…

Los días se me iban entre suspiros, intentaba mucho no pensar en aquella situación; pero en cuanto llegaba la hora de dormir y me quedaba sola con mis pensamientos no hacía más que recapitular los sucesos. Sólo veía imágenes o recordaba partes de conversaciones que había tenido con personas cuyo rostro era oscuro y desconocido.

Me levanté de la cama, por quinto día consecutivo no lograba conciliar el sueño. Caminé por los largos pasillos de piedra hasta la cocina. Abrí la angosta puerta de madera y me senté en la mesita a esperar que el agua en la tetera estuviera lista. Escuché el sonido de un leve trueno y vi gotas de agua repiquetear en la angosta ventana de vidrio. Había comenzado la temporada de lluvias. Tomé el periódico que alguien había olvidado en la mesa, con la esperanza de distraerme un poco, observé la nota que hablaba sobre la inundación y las fotografías en blanco y negro de personas sonrientes que habían sido re ubicadas a hogares provisionales y acondicionados para ser habitados. Sonreí al observar la imagen de Rusl con su bebé en brazos, la pequeña bebé Zelda que había nacido en el castillo hacía cuatro años. Supuse que estaría bien, sus padres parecían buenas personas y sus hermanos… en la siguiente imagen se observaba Collin y su hermano mayor, Link.

Me paré en cuanto el recuerdo atravesó mi cabeza. El joven con quien había pasado la noche hacía algunos días tenía los mismos ojos azules que el hijo mayor de Rusl.

-¡Oh! ¿El chico de la sopa de calabaza? —asentí—¡Vaya! Que decepción… parecía ser un buen chico.

-¿Lo conoces, Celine? –Ella me miró pensativa y después asintió.

-Bueno, me lo contó mi hermano mayor—dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a mí—El señor Rusl fue capitán de un grupo de soldados, sirvió a tu padre muchísimos años, princesa.

-¿Sabes en dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-En la villa Ordon, supongo. Ahora Rusl es quien resguarda ese lugar.

Terminé todos los asuntos que requerían de mi supervisión con celeridad. No se me ocurrió alguna razón para justificar mi ausencia en el castillo, así que no me quedó más remedio que enviar a mi doncella en búsqueda de información, sin ningún éxito.

Después de algunos días sin noticias, se me ocurrió que podía volver al lugar en el que había despertado. Me puse la capucha y salí haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por no ser vista. Caminé por la plaza central y giré en el callejón de la izquierda. Llamé a la puerta, pero nadie atendió. Sentí el impulso de girar la perilla y funcionó. La puerta se abrió y entré sigilosamente, sosteniendo con fuerza la empuñadura de mi espada bajo la capa. La casa se encontraba vacía y por su estado descuidado no parecía que alguien habitara en ella.

Celine me llevó el desayuno a la cama, hacía un par de días que me sentía muy cansada e indispuesta. Después de terminar mis alimentos me recosté intentando dormir un rato. Sentí una opresión en el abdomen. Me giré en la cama con la esperanza de que desapareciera.

Me reí con amargura, durante todo un mes había estado tan ocupada persiguiendo a aquel joven para decirle unas cuantas verdades, que me había olvidado de cuidar de mi salud. Pensé que estaba tan estresada que incluso la comida comenzaba a caerme mal. En cuanto me sintiera mejor debía resolver el asunto de una vez por todas.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya estaba entrada la noche, los guardias hacían sus rondines como siempre, así que les ordené que me dejaran sola en el jardín, asintieron y se marcharon con prontitud. Me senté en una de las fuentes y observé la brillante luna llena. Estaba acostumbrada a planear cada aspecto de mi vida, así que no entendía cómo había sido tan descuidada.

Continué caminando por los jardines, el aire fresco de la noche me ayudaba a aclarar mis pensamientos. Sentía un vacío en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta, por primera vez en mi vida no sabía qué debía hacer. En medio de la noche y en las profundidades de los jardines del castillo era difícil escuchar algo más que los insectos y los propios pensamientos, así que me detuve frente a la silueta de aquel soldado.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, él seguía entrenando como si fueran las cuatro de la tarde. Cuando se quitó el casco sentí que me fallaron las rodillas, la luz de la antorcha que había encendido para alumbrarse me ayudó para verlo lo suficiente. Secó el sudor de su frente con una toalla y se quitó la túnica dejando su espalda al descubierto. Me sonrojé y retrocedí un paso.

-¿Hola? –llamó mirándome en la oscuridad. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue esconderme tras uno de los pilares del jardín. Había perdido el valor de decirle todo lo que por meses había practicado una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Link? –preguntó un hombre un poco más alto que él.

-Entrenaba un poco, señor—contestó mecánicamente.

-No deberías desperdiciar tu tiempo—dijo el capitán en tono de burla—no provienes de una buena familia, muchacho. Eres muy bueno con la espada, lo acepto, pero no llegarás a ser más que un simple soldado—lo miró con despreció, pateó los estantes de las armas y luego se fue.

Al parecer a él no le estaba yendo tan bien como me imaginaba. Ver su cara miserable al ser sometido al abuso del poder no me hacía sentir mejor en lo absoluto, incluso me sentí mal por él, quise salir de mi escondite y ayudarlo a levantar el desorden que el capitán había ocasionado, pero me contuve. Link suspiró y procedió a arreglar el desorden del capitán.

-En verdad debo estar loco, ¿no? –murmuró y se adentró en el campo de entrenamiento.

Lo seguí con sigilo, intentando no ser descubierta en el acto. Se detuvo en una de las jardineras y sacó algo de su alforja que no alcancé a distinguir. Escuché a un perro ladrar y de los árboles un cachorro respondió al llamado del hombre. Jugó con el pequeño animal durante algún rato más y volvió a los aposentos de los soldados.

Durante la siguiente semana me dediqué a ser su sombra. A veces caminaba intencionalmente junto a los soldados durante su entrenamiento para ver si mi presencia lo incomodaba, pero él ni siquiera volteaba a verme, lo que ocasionaba que me irritara más.

-Princesa Zelda… he escuchado que su salud no es muy buena últimamente—Comentó el capitán al verme observar el entrenamiento de sus soldados.

-Agradezco su preocupación, capitán—comenté con indiferencia—me gustaría ver un combate entre sus soldados.

-¡Por supuesto, alteza! –contestó sonriente—permítame elegir a mis mejores hombres.

El capitán se paró frente a sus hombres para darles indicaciones. Miré a Link de re ojo, no perdía de vista al capitán. Había visto cómo se burlaba de él, por lo que deduje que no lo elegiría. Me paré junto al capitán y todos se arrodillaron ante mí.

-Estoy buscando soldados para la guardia real—dije sin ninguna sutileza. Todos los soldados me miraron interesados

-A-alteza… de eso nos encargamos nosotros… o el general—murmuró.

-Entiendo que el capitán es el hombre más fuerte de este grupo—continué hablando, ignorando el comentario del hombre—así que elegiré a los soldados que sean capaces de derrotar al capitán—el hombre me miró indignado y yo sonreí—¿quién se animará?

En realidad, la guardia real estaba completa, aunque no se dedicaba a otra cosa más que custodiar el interior del castillo. Yo era buena con la espada y me consideraba apta para cuidar de mí misma. A pesar de mi resentimiento con Link, no me gustaba ver a un hombre con poder abusar del mismo.

Esperé con impaciencia a que anocheciera y salí de mi habitación, asegurándome de que nadie me seguía. Me escabullí de nuevo al jardín en donde sabía que Link estaría entrenando y me detuve al ver al capitán hablar con él.

-Es muy tonto que creas que tienes una oportunidad contra mí, muchacho—dijo con desprecio.

-Me gustaría intentarlo de todas maneras, capitán—contestó con tranquilidad.

-¡No lo harás! No eres digno de estar en presencia de su alteza.

Un hombre salió de la oscuridad tras Link y lo golpeó fuerte en la cabeza con la empuñadura de la espada. El joven se desvaneció y entonces el capitán comenzó a patearlo. Link se llevó las manos al estómago y escupió sangre. Era yo quien quería ser la responsable de golpearlo de esa manera, dejarlo al borde de la inconsciencia y hacerlo sufrir hasta arrepentirse del día en el que sus padres habían decidido engendrarlo. Contrario a todo pensamiento en mi cabeza, mis piernas se movieron como si tuvieran voluntad propia.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!—salí de mi escondite.

Ambos hombres se echaron a correr amparados por la oscuridad de la noche. Link tosía en el suelo mientras ponía sus manos en el abdomen.

-¿Estás bien? ¡qué tonta! Claro que no estás bien, disculpa… cuando me pongo nerviosa no pienso con claridad—me disculpé.

-Estoy bien, princesa, no se preocupe por mi… -contestó, fingiendo inútilmente que el daño no había sido tan grave.

Hice una mueca de disgusto, no esperaba que me reconociera tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera me miraba cuando pasaba frente a su grupo. Lo ayudé a recargarse sobre un muro de piedra y volví al castillo por algo para atender sus heridas.

-Sí que te metes en problemas, Link-comenté mientras aplicaba alcohol con una gasa sobre la herida de su cabeza. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y recordé su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama. Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada para que no se diera cuenta—¿qué? –pregunté intentando dispersar la imagen en mi cabeza.

-Princesa… usted ¿sabe mi nombre? –preguntó como si acabara de ocurrir un milagro. Arqué una ceja.

-Por supuesto que sé tu nombre, Link—contesté molesta—¿Cómo podría no saberlo? Si tú y yo… -No pude continuar, me sentía incómoda sacando el tema.

-¿Me recuerda, princesa? ¿a mí? –preguntó incrédulo, comenzaba a fastidiarme. Presioné la gasa con fuerza sobre su herida.

-Sí, claro que te recuerdo, Link –se quejó cuando presioné la herida y sonreí. Él también sonrió mientras me miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules. Aunque sabía que debería estar molesta, el recuerdo de las noches que pasamos juntos en la cocina me hizo sentir nostálgica al hablar nuevamente.

Arqueé una ceja cuando vi la lista de los soldados que se habían ofrecido para realizar la prueba. Su nombre no apareció en ella, en realidad ninguno. Me levanté de mi escritorio y me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento de los soldados, bajo la atenta mirada de mi consejero que no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Observé a los soldados, ninguno se veía muy animado. Link estaba de pie junto a sus compañeros con la venda que yo le había colocado el día anterior. Me dirigí a los vestidores, observé los uniformes y elegí el que pensé que me quedaría mejor. Me puse el casco y desenvainé mi espada. Con la voz más masculina que pude fingir dentro del casco le comenté al capitán que la princesa nos observaba desde algún balcón debido a su débil salud y que yo sería su oponente.

Él se rio y aceptó el desafío. A medida que la batalla avanzaba me di cuenta de que era justo lo que me imaginaba, no era tan fuerte como presumía. No me tomó más de diez minutos el desarmarlo y ponerlo de rodillas. El hombre se levantó del suelo, molesto, gritando un sinfín de amenazas y entonces me quité el casco. Los soldados se arrodillaron de inmediato e incluso el capitán, me fue difícil contener la risa.

-Princesa… me contuve porque pensé que se trataba de un simple soldado—se excusó—lamento si la he lastimado.

-En lo absoluto, capitán—contesté indiferente—ha sido un buen calentamiento—dije sonriendo. Escuché los susurros y risas de los soldados—he decidido que no necesito más guardias reales.

Me fui del lugar, eso le enseñaría a no abusar de su poder y molestar a sus soldados. Caminé hasta mi habitación. No quería hacer nada más, sólo quería dormir. No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando escuché que me llamaban al otro lado de la puerta. Decidí que los ignoraría, hacía tiempo que no me tomaba unos días para pensar.

-Supuse que estarías aquí—dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo junto al estante de armas. Link dio un pequeño salto, había estado entrenando, tan concentrado en ello como para darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-A-alteza—hizo una reverencia con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué tanta seriedad de repente? –bromé.

-Alteza, es usted una mujer muy fuerte—comentó con una sonrisa—ha sido increíble la forma en la que humilló al capitán.

Lo miré con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué sigues las ordenes de ese tonto? Te he visto entrenar, tienes talento ¿quisieras tener un duelo conmigo? —pregunté, se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, me gustaría ser un oficial de alto rango. Tal vez parte de la guardia real.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿por qué?

No dijo nada sólo suspiró y me miró con sus profundo ojos azules.

-Quería ser capaz de protegerla, alteza –dijo de repente desviando la mirada. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que volviera a hablar: —hace algunos años, usted dijo que le gustaría tener una persona en quien pudiera confiar. Tal vez no lo recuerda, pero usted me dijo que le gustaría que esa persona fuera yo.

Sentí arder las mejillas de la vergüenza. Yo estoy segura de que nunca me atrevería a decir algo tan cursi como eso. Esperé que se burlara de mí, pero su mirada era seria, estaba siendo tan serio como le era posible. Lo miré confundida, no podía creer que soportara tantas humillaciones solo por la tonta promesa que le había hecho una delirante enferma con fiebre.

Me sentí mareada, tuve que sostenerme de su brazo cuando me pareció que el suelo se movía. Recordé entonces que él también era el motivo de mis preocupaciones físicas y mentales. Me ayudó a sentarme en el suelo, me recargué en la pared de piedra con los ojos cerrados, escuchaba los sonidos de los animales nocturnos y los arbustos mecidos por el viento.

Observé su rostro lleno de preocupación, se levantó diciendo que iría a buscar al médico, tomé su mano para evitar que lo hiciera y le dije que sólo me acompañara a mi habitación. Él asintió no muy seguro y me ofreció su brazo para que me apoyara.

Me metí bajo las sábanas, él se encontraba sentado en el sofá de tapiz rojo junto a la cama con postura rígida, incómodo por el hecho de estar en mis aposentos a una hora inadecuada. Que tontería, pensé, era muy tarde para tener ese pensamiento.

-Debería retirarme, princesa. Usted debería descansar—dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

Me reí con amargura.

-Creo que he tenido un deja vú.

Enarcó una ceja y me aclaré la garganta.

-En realidad hay algo que me gustaría aclarar contigo.

Parpadeó un par de veces y finalmente su mirada se encontró con la mía. Dudé, podía ver en sus ojos que él no sería capaz de hacer algo malo. Además, él no se mostraba incómodo en mi presencia más allá de la evidente diferencia de rangos, tampoco había mencionado nada al respecto. Abrí la boca para preguntar, pero la cerré antes de poder decir algo. Tal vez solo buscaba excusas para no culparlo, no sabía qué hacer. Respiré profundamente, si Link no me decía por voluntad propia lo que había sucedido la noche del festival, entonces lo investigaría yo misma.

-Estaba pensando en que nunca he tomado vacaciones—dije en tono casual.

-Creo que debería hacerlo, alteza—contestó serio—creo que ha descuidado su salud por trabajar tan duro.

-Me parece que así es—sonreí—estaba pensando en algún lugar alejado. Las aguas termales de Kakariko fue mi primera opción, pero mucha gente de Castle Town viaja diariamente hasta ahí, no tardarían en reconocerme.

Link me miró con atención, pero no dijo nada.

-Tal vez el lugar perfecto sería Ordon—el joven arrugó el entrecejo—tú viviste ahí, ¿no?

-Ordon es un lugar muy bonito, alteza—sonrió con melancolía—la gente es amable y el aire es muy limpio y fresco.

-Vaya… ahora me han dado más ganas de visitar el lugar.

-Debería hacerlo cuando se le presente la oportunidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Es mañana me desperté muy temprano, a pesar del inexplicable cansancio de mi cuerpo, estaba muy emocionada de poder alejarme de la vida en el castillo.

-Debes estar loca, princesa—Celine empacaba ropa en mis baúles de mala gana—¿Quién en su sano juicio cambiaría los lujos del palacio por una vida simple en el campo, rodeada de insectos y animales salvajes?

Sonreí, tal vez si estaba loca. Ya averiguaría lo necesario sobre Link con información de las personas que mejor lo conocían, su familia.

Viajé durante tres días antes de llegar a Ordon. Me detuve a admirar el paisaje en muchas ocasiones, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que me tomé las cosas con calma. Normalmente estaría atendiendo asuntos del reino o preocupándome por el futuro.

Mi montura anduvo un buen rato en las profundidades del bosque hasta que me encontré frente al puente colgante que conectaba a la villa con el reino. Tomé aire y le ordené al caballo que anduviera, nerviosa por lo que me esperaba al otro lado.

Había estado ahí una sola vez. Estaba por oscurecer cuando me adentré en la villa, pero no por eso la vista me pareció menos interesante.

Un riachuelo atravesaba la villa y la abastecía de agua necesaria para la vida y las plantaciones de calabaza por las que era reconocidos en todo Hyrule.

Un joven alto se acercó a mí y me saludó amigable. Me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a bajar de mi montura y la acepté bajando de un salto.

-Bienvenida a Ordon, señorita—lo observé con curiosidad, su acento me pareció gracioso.

-Se lo agradezco—sonreí.

-¿Ha venido usted de vacaciones?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Así es—contesté mirando con asombro alrededor, esa pequeña villa no se parecía en lo absoluto a la ciudadela—aunque primero, me gustaría visitar a un buen amigo que reside en esta villa—el hombre arqueó una ceja.

-Si me dice el nombre, yo podría conducirla hasta su destino—pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Mi querido amigo se llama Collin—el hombre puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿Ha dicho usted Collin? ¿El hijo de Rusl? –Asentí.

El hombre se rascó la nuca en un gesto de confusión, pero aceptó mi petición y me condujo hasta una pequeña casita de madera. No tarde mucho en reconocer a la hermosa y jovial mujer rubia. La esposa de Rusl, Uli, estaba sentada en las escaleras mientras observaba el riachuelo con mirada soñadora.

A pesar de que ya la había visto con anterioridad, nunca cruzamos palabras. Me sentí nerviosa de pronto, ella era lo más cercano a la madre de Link. Fado, el joven que me había indicado el camino hasta la casa de Collin, saludó a la mujer, ella le regresó el saludo y su cálida mirada azul se encontró con la mía. Me sonrió, poniendo la canasta a un lado de ella y se puso de pie.

-Así que eres amiga de Collin—dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano.

La observé un momento y asentí torpemente. Me limpié el sudor de las manos en el pantalón y estreché su cálida mano. Fado se despidió diciendo que tenía asuntos que atender, le agradecí el favor y sólo se limitó a agitar su mano izquierda mientras caminaba a toda velocidad. Ya había anochecido para entonces y Uli me invitó a entrar a su casa después de contarme que Collin había salido a recolectar madera con su padre.

Aunque no estuve muy convencida, acepté su invitación. Colocó la canasta en la mesa mientras ponía agua en la cacerola del fogón. Me acerqué y pude ver el apacible rostro de la pequeña hermanita de Collin descansar. La sábana que la cubría subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Era mucho más grande que el pequeño bulto rosado que Rusl me había mostrado en el castillo.

Quise acariciarla, pero me detuve justo antes de tocarla, no quería interrumpir su sueño.

-No eres de por aquí…-dijo sirviendo té en una pequeña tacita de porcelana. Mi mirada se encontró con la suya.

-No—dije encogiéndome de hombros—vivo en Castle Town.

Me miró con curiosidad, probablemente preguntándose cómo era posible que su pequeño hijo fuera amigo de una mujer adulta que además vivía muy lejos de su hogar. Miré el lugar en un intento de calmarme, era una pequeña casita con acabados y muebles de madera. Las paredes estaban decoradas con fotografías de la familia y uno que otro dibujo cuyo autor debía tratarse nada más y nada menos que de mi viejo amigo.

-Has hecho un largo viaje, pequeña—dijo sonriendo con amabilidad—espero que Collin llegué pronto—asentí, sonrojándome. Esa mujer tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

De pronto recordé una de las conversaciones que había tenido con Link durante las inundaciones. Él había mencionado que Uli siempre le decía que todo lo que hiciera, lo hiciera con el corazón. Una sonrisa y una palabra amable no se le negaban a nadie. Esta mujer era la figura materna de Link, una mujer así nunca lo proveería con malos consejos. Suspiré y me hundí en la silla, ahora me resultaba más confuso el por qué Link seguía ocultando lo sucedido durante el festival.

La puerta se abrió y reconocí a mi pequeño amigo, que resultó no estar tan pequeño como lo recordaba. Collin se veía al menos unos diez centímetros más alto y su rubio cabello había crecido y lo llevaba atado con una cinta verde. Su mirada buscó a su madre y sonrió cuando la encontró, sus ojos azules seguían siendo tan cálidos como los de ella. Su vista se posó en mí y soltó la leña que cargaba en las manos antes de poder ponerla junto al fogón.

-P-p-p…

-¡Collin! –Uli frunció el ceño—no hagas tanto ruido querido, Zelda está durmiendo.

-Hola…-Saludé desde mi lugar agitando una mano—me alegra verte de nuevo Collin—dije sonriendo—has crecido mucho.

Collin se sacudió la ropa, avergonzado y se acercó lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que realmente se trataba de mí, me observó con detalle y finalmente hizo una reverencia.

-Princesa Zelda—dijo con la cabeza gacha. Uli puso cara de sorpresa y después se puso de pie imitando a su hijo.

-Espero que pueda perdonar mis malos modales, alteza—dijo Uli, rígida.

-Al contrario, no has sido más que amable conmigo, Uli. No es necesario que sean tan formales—dije incómoda.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron avergonzados.

-¡Diosas! Alteza, ¿Qué la trae por aquí? –Dijo Rusl cerrando la puerta tras él—¿le ha gustado esta pequeña villa?

-Así es, Rusl. He venido de vacaciones y me pareció que debía visitarlos para ver cómo estaban.

La mujer de Rusl no tardó en comenzar los preparativos de la cena, me ofrecí a ayudarla, pero me sentí más tranquila cuando rechazó mi oferta. No era ningún secreto que era muy mala para la cocina, no soportaría arruinar la cena de esa noche.

Collin se sentó en la mesa junto a mí, mientras hablaba y hablaba de cómo deseaba convertirse en caballero cuando fuera un poco más mayor. Le sonreí y le dije que sería bienvenido a unirse a las tropas del ejército de Hyrule cuando tuviera la edad apropiada.

Estuvimos conversando por al menos una hora más, Uli participaba en la conversación de vez en cuando desde el fogón. Rusl se había excusado diciendo que tenía un asunto que atender con el alcalde de la villa.

Mi estómago gruñó de gusto al oler el delicioso aroma de la comida que inundó la pequeña casa. Observé con curiosidad el plato que la madre de Collin había colocado frente a mí, se trataba de alguna especie de estofado acompañado de una gran porción de arroz.

-Espero que le guste, alteza—dijo Uli sonriendo mientras colocaba un plato frente a su hijo mayor—lamento que no podamos ofrecer algo mejor.

-No debe preocuparse por esas cosas—dije, intentando no lucir tan desesperada por probar los alimentos—soy yo quien lamenta haberlos incomodado con mi inesperada visita. En realidad, no hay nada que deseé comer más en este momento.

Collin sonrió.

-No ha cambiado nada, alteza. Me alegra que haya decidido visitarnos.

Asentí restándole importancia al asunto, pero la verdad era que a mí también me agradaba la idea de estar ahí en ese momento.

Probé el primer bocado y sonreí al instante. Cuando iba por mi tercera cucharada la puerta de la casa se abrió. Rusl colocaba su espada enfundada junto al fogón, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se nos unió en la mesa. Uli, probando una vez más ser una espléndida esposa, se levantó a servir un plato más para su marido. Me sonrió agradeciendo a las diosas por los alimentos y comenzó a comer tan gustoso como yo lo hacía.

-Creo que en verdad se ha quedado corto… -susurré, pensando en las palabras que Link me había dicho alguna vez en la cocina. Los tres me miraron confundidos y yo me sonrojé al darme cuenta de semejante descuido.

-¿Ha podido usted hablar con Link, alteza? –Preguntó Rusl dejando la cuchara de madera en el plato. Lo miré asombrada por su precisión. Me dio la impresión de que sabía perfectamente el significado de las palabras que se me habían escapado inconscientemente.

Observé cómo el rostro de Uli se iluminaba al escuchar el nombre del joven. Collin no pareció tan impresionado de escuchar a su padre mencionar el nombre de su hermano mayor.

-¿Conoce usted a Link, alteza? –miré dubitativa la hermosa sonrisa de la mujer. Asentí mientras le regresaba la sonrisa, después mi mirada se encontró nuevamente con la aguda mirada del antiguo capitán.

-Nos hemos encontrado—dije en tono trivial mientras me limpiaba la boca con una servilleta

-¡Vaya! Mis dos hijos han hecho una amiga tan importante, ¿quién lo diría? –dijo orgullosa la mujer.

Me sonrojé ante el comentario de Uli y me aclaré la garganta en un intento de recuperar mi expresión solemne. Rusl me miraba con curiosidad, estaba segura de que tenía un sinfín de cuestionamientos que quería hacerme. Collin tenía la mirada perdida mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para vencer las evidentes ganas de dormir. Miré a través de la ventana redonda, la inminente oscuridad de la noche era amortiguada por la luz de las antorchas de la villa y las lámparas de las casas.

Agradecí la hospitalidad de mis anfitriones y me ofrecí a ayudar con la limpieza, Uli rechazó mi oferta en el acto. Me despedí de la familia y Rusl se ofreció a escoltarme hasta la modesta posada de Ordon. Caminamos en silencio hasta el lugar y nos detuvimos antes de despertar al velador, que dormía apoyado en el letrero de madera que hacía constar que se trataba de la posada de la villa.

-¿Debería solicitar a la casera una habitación apropiada para su alteza? –preguntó Rusl con formalidad mientras colocaba mi baúl en el suelo.

A pesar de la cortesía de su pregunta, me di cuenta de que sus verdaderas intenciones eran descubrir si en realidad me encontraba ahí por las razones que había mencionado con anterioridad. Sonreí con una sonrisa torcida, era un hombre muy listo. Podía darme cuenta por qué mi padre lo había hecho uno de sus hombres de confianza.

Negué con la cabeza.

-En realidad no me gustaría llamar la atención durante mi estancia aquí, capitán—Rusl parpadeó un par de veces, supongo que hacía tiempo que nadie lo llamaba así—cualquier habitación será buena.

El hombre me miró dubitativo y se rascó la barbilla. Miró hacía la oscuridad del bosque y después volvió a mirarme. Suspiró y sonrió con satisfacción, como si hubiera resuelto alguna ecuación de alto grado de dificultad.

-En ese caso, alteza…-dijo volviendo a levantar mi baúl—creo que conozco el lugar perfecto para usted.

Comenzó a caminar, sobre el hombro izquierdo cargaba mi baúl mientras iluminaba nuestros pasos con una antorcha que sostenía con la mano derecha, yo lo seguí en silencio, preguntándome si necesitaría ayuda. La verdad es que había empacado muchísimas cosas y mi baúl debía tener un peso considerable.

No necesité más que observar las escaleras de madera para darme cuenta a dónde me había llevado. Tragué saliva y lo cuestioné con la mirada fingiendo desconocer la propiedad. Me hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome que entrara y así lo hice. El entró tras de mí y encendió una pequeña lámpara de aceite que colocó cuidadosamente sobre una mesa de madera. Escuché los pasos de Rusl alejarse y tomé la lámpara para observar el interior mejor. Vi el fogón y supuse que nos encontrábamos en la cocina. Vacié un poco de aceite de mi lámpara sobre la leña vieja del fogón y lo encendí cuidadosamente. Sonreí orgullosa al conseguir una mejor iluminación del lugar.

-No se preocupe alteza, este fue el hogar de Link. –Escuché la voz de mi acompañante y me giré para encararlo. Rusl colocaba cuidadosamente mi baúl en el suelo.

-¿Él no…?

-En lo absoluto, creo que estaría honrado de saber que su alteza permaneció en su hogar durante su estadía en Ordon

No estuve muy segura, pero me dio la impresión de que Rusl me dirigió una mirada pícara. Le sonreí sonrosada. Durante años la gente solía decirme que era muy difícil saber lo que pensaba, supongo que no era mujer muy expresiva; pero cuando se trataba del antiguo capitán, me daba la impresión de que él podía leerme tan fácil como un libro abierto.

Hizo una reverencia y me dejó únicamente con los pensamientos enmarañados en mi cabeza. Observé el lugar con más detenimiento, era sorpresivamente espacioso para una sola persona. Subí las escaleras de madera para encontrarme con un mueble de madera, sobre él, un montón de fotos de personas que no conocía. Las observé con detenimiento hasta que encontré una con rostros familiares, un jovial Rusl sonreía mientras abrazaba a su esposa por la cintura. Arqué una ceja al encontrarme con fotografías de cabras y caballos y finalmente mi curiosidad mermó al encontrarme con su rostro. Sonreía mientras abrazaba a una joven de sonrisa dulce. Arrugué el ceño y coloqué el marco de la fotografía nuevamente en el mueble. Continué subiendo las escaleras, finalmente encontré la cama junto a una pequeña ventana circular por la que se podía ver toda la villa.

Me tumbé en la cama con una extraña sensación de incomodidad, estaba lejos de mi hogar y de las personas que conocía. No era más que una extraña en aquella tierra de granjeros. Pensé que todos los sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo me impedirían conciliar el sueño, pero el cansancio de andar a caballo durante tres días estaba cobrándole las facturas a mi cuerpo. Observé el techo hasta que me quedé dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

Busqué en mi baúl algo apropiado para vestir y no sobresalir mucho en aquella villa. La ropa tradicional del lugar era muy peculiar y yo no poseía nada que se le pareciera. Miré con fastidio los extravagantes vestidos que Celine había empacado para mis vacaciones. Todo era inútil. Miré por el barandal hacía abajo, Collin seguía esperándome junto a la puerta.

Aún no amanecía por completo cuando Uli había enviado a su hijo a abastecerme con agua fresca del manantial para poder asearme. Agradecí con timidez, lo que menos quería era incomodarlos. Le ofrecí algo a Collin para agradecer el favor, pero se negó diciendo que no era necesario. Salió a informar a su madre que había cumplido con su recado, pero una hora más tarde volvió a llamar a la puerta para decirme que ya me esperaban para desayunar.

Encontré un vestido blanco de mangas cortas con bordados dorados, observé con detenimiento los ornamentos y decidí que no sería muy difícil retirarlos. Me puse el vestido y me miré en el pequeño espejo que había empacado en el baúl y que había colocado junto a la cama. Lucía sencillo y cómodo. Me calcé las botas de montar y tejí mi largo cabello castaño en una trenza para evitar que luciera desarreglado. Me miré una última vez en el espejo y sonreí, en verdad parecía una simple joven.

Collin parpadeó un par de veces cuando me vio y se sonrojó.

-Es usted muy bonita, princesa.

-Te lo agradezco, Collin—acepté el cumplido con una sonrisa. El niño abrió la puerta para que yo pudiera salir primero en un claro acto de total caballerosidad.

Nos adentramos en la villa, de día la vista era aún más espectacular. Había gente por todos lados, hombres trabajando en el campo de calabazas y mujeres pescando en las profundidades del riachuelo que atravesaba la villa. Escuché el cantar de una mujer que estaba sentada en una silla de madera junto a la puerta de la que imaginé sería su casa mientras acariciaba el gato acostado en su regazo, el lugar estaba lleno de vida.

-Buenos días, Collin—el niño giró al escuchar su nombre y sonrió al encontrarse con la joven de cabello dorado. Sus ojos verdes me parecieron conocidos, pero no sabía exactamente de dónde.

-Buenos días, Ilia—dijo Collin sonriendo.

La joven me miró un poco sorprendida y después me sonrió. Me dio la impresión de que toda la gente de aquella villa debía ser así de amable por naturaleza. Muy diferente a la mal humorada expresión de los comerciantes del mercado de Castle Town.

-¡Ilia! –Gritó una voz ronca proveniente de la casa de la que había salido la chica. Miré la enorme silueta del hombre que debía ser al menos tres veces más grande que la de Ilia. Se detuvo frente a la joven, intentando recuperar el aliento—Quería pedirte un favor antes de que te vayas…-dijo, después miró a Collin—Oh… Hola Collin—Su enorme bigote me pareció curioso y no pude evitar mirarlo más de la cuenta.

-Buenos días, alcalde—saludo Collin con formalidad.

-¡Oh por Hylia! –exclamó mientras me miraba—u-usted es…

Se arrodilló ante la mirada de extrañeza de la joven Ilia. Parpadeé un par de veces, sorprendida. No podía creer que me hubiera reconocido, aunque si se trataba del alcalde, seguramente había atendido algunas conferencias.

-Me parece que está usted equivocado, señor alcalde—dije con naturalidad. Él levantó la mirada arqueando una ceja, seguro de lo que sus ojos veían—Pero me gustaría aclarar el malentendido a la brevedad—dije mirando a la curiosa joven—si me lo permite.

El alcalde asintió mientras miraba a Ilia con seriedad.

-Llama a Rusl, hija—dijo serio—dile que cuando tenga la oportunidad, necesito discutir algunos asuntos con él—miró a Collin-¿Por qué no la acompañas, Collin?

El niño me miró, inseguro. Estábamos yendo a su casa para el desayuno, no podría llegar sin mí. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo y asentí con la cabeza.

-Ya me las arreglaré para llegar, Collin. No te preocupes por mí.

Collin asintió no muy seguro y me dedicó una mirada que no supe cómo interpretar antes de irse junto a la joven de cabello rubio. El alcalde me invitó a entrar a su hogar.

…

Uli cerró la puerta tras de mí, en la mesa sólo se encontraba Collin quién se levantó ante mi presencia. Hice un gesto para que no lo hiciera y volvió a sentarse en la silla. Mi vista se posó de inmediato en la pequeña que estaba sentada en una sillita alta, junto a la silla de Uli. Sonreí al instante.

-¿Ha usted podido reunirse con el alcalde, alteza? –preguntó Uli mientras intentaba sin éxito que mi pequeña tocaya se terminara el puré de calabaza. Asentí mientras me limpiaba la boca con la servilleta de lino.

-Uli, se lo he dicho a Rusl anoche; pero me gustaría que tú también lo supieras—dije, seria. Uli limpió la boca de Zelda con una pequeña toalla rosada y me miró con seriedad—estoy aquí de vacaciones, no me gustaría llamar la atención.

Uli me miró pensativa y asintió.

-Tendré cuidado, alteza—miró a Collin—tú también, querido. No menciones que la princesa se encuentra aquí—el niño asintió.

-Ambos pueden llamarme Zelda, sin necesidad de formalidades.

Collin se ofreció a hacer de guía turístico para mí y yo acepté sin hesitar. Visitamos tiendas, restaurantes familiares e incluso saludamos personas que se encontraban en medio de la jornada laboral. El recorrido terminaba con el rancho dónde criaban cabras originarias de la región para la producción de leche y queso.

El pequeño rubio y yo discutíamos acerca del sabor de la leche de cabra cuando escuchamos un grito de advertencia. Frente a nosotros se aproximaba una cabra a toda velocidad poco dispuesta a esquivarnos. Collin y yo nos movimos a la derecha y, tal como lo había imaginado, la cabra continuó su carrera sin preocuparle nuestra seguridad en lo más mínimo. Volvimos la vista y observé al joven que me había ayudado el día anterior a llegar a la casa de Rusl.

Collin suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, seguramente el hecho no era ninguna novedad para él.

-L-lo lamento, señorita—dijo recuperando el aliento.

-No te preocupes, Fado. No nos ha pasado nada—dije, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo. Me miró sorprendido y sonrojado.

Me senté sobre la cerca una vez que el joven recuperó la cabra perdida. Collin estaba recargado en la cerca junto a mí y Fado se puso de pie frente a nosotros.

-Esto es un caos desde que Epona y Link se fueron de Ordon—dijo mirando a Collin con tristeza, quien sólo asintió.

-¿Link? –pregunté con curiosidad.

-Link trabajaba en el rancho con Fado, prin… eh… Zelda—dijo Collin—él se encargaba del cuidado de las cabras junto con su yegua, Epona.

-¿Un caballero? –suspiró Fado, dramáticamente—debió haberse vuelto loco. ¿Cómo podría un granjero convertirse en un caballero…?

Collin se rio y yo fruncí el ceño. Hubo un largo silencio en el que podía apreciarse el sonido de las cabras dentro de los establos.

-Pues yo no tengo dudas—dije despreocupadamente—tiene talento.

Ambos me miraron intrigados.

-¿Ha usted visto a Link? –Collin me miró emocionado, agitó la cabeza y me sonrió—Quiero decir… ¿lo has visto entrenar, Zelda?

Me pareció conmovedora la emoción del más pequeño por escuchar noticias sobre su hermano mayor. Mire las estrellas en el cielo, apenas estaba oscureciendo, pero ya eran visibles.

-Lo he visto—contesté, reviviendo sus entrenamientos nocturnos en mi memoria—él es un excelente soldado, el mejor de su grupo me atrevería a decir.

Los ojos azules de Collin se iluminaron pese a la oscuridad y sonrió con orgullo. Fado arqueó una ceja.

-Link es un viejo amigo—me apresuré a decir—lo he conocido por un largo tiempo ya… aunque para ser sincera, no termino de entenderlo por completo.

Esa noche rechacé la invitación de la familia de Rusl para cenar. A pesar de haber hecho ese largo viaje hasta Ordon para conocer más acerca de Link antes de tomar una decisión, me había perturbado un poco la idea de haber hablado tan bien de él en el rancho. Todos hablaban de él, de sus virtudes y sus logros. Uli, Rusl y Collin parecían estar orgullosos de él. No me gustaría ser yo quien destruyera esa imagen.

Me puse el camisón y me tumbé en la cama, cerré los ojos y mi último pensamiento estuvo dedicado a él.

-_Mi familia es lo más importante para mí, Zelda_—dijo mientras servía más té en mi taza.

-_Ya lo creo. Me gustaría probar la comida de tu madre algún día_—sonrió, con entusiasmo—_entonces, algún día te llevaré a Ordon_—Asentí, sonrojada por la naturalidad de su invitación.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, me tomó un minuto acostumbrarme a la luz de la habitación. Link... ¿en verdad te odio tanto como debería hacerlo?

…

Pasó una semana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había conocido un montón de gente que había memorizado mi nombre en tan corto tiempo, me saludaban cada mañana con la familiaridad de quien saluda a un amigo de toda la vida.

Le pedí a Uli que me enseñara a cocinar y ella aceptó gustosa mientras colocaba algunos ingredientes frescos sobre la mesa. Mi tocaya estaba sentada en la silla alta de madera que había construido Rusl para ella. Nos miraba con excitación mientras jugaba con una muñeca de trapo.

-¿Quisieras cargarla? –preguntó Uli una vez que terminamos la cena. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No… no tengo experiencia cuidando niños—me excusé—no me gustaría lastimarla.

-No creo que sea posible lastimarla si la cargas un poco, no es tan delicada como crees.

Uli levantó a la pequeña Zelda (que en realidad ya no era tan pequeña) y la depositó cuidadosamente en mi regazo. Al sentir la calidez de su cuerpecito y su respiración tan cerca de mí, sentí que se detuvo mi corazón. La niña me miró con curiosidad y después miró a su madre, quien le sonrió en el acto. Zelda bostezó sonoramente y se acurrucó entre mis brazos.

-Creo que le gustas, princesa—dijo Uli, divertida.

-Me alegra…

Deposité a la niña en brazos de su madre, quien después de darle un beso en la mejilla la acostó en su cama. Me apresuré a salir de la pequeña casita de Rusl y caminé hacia el bosque sin ningún destino en específico. Me senté frente a la fuente de Ordona, en los límites de la villa. Comenzaba a anochecer. Abracé mis piernas contra mi pecho y suspiré mientras miraba las hadas rosadas juguetear en el lado más profundo del manantial.

Desvíe la mirada al agua cristalina que mojaba mis pies y de pronto tuve la sensación de que no me encontraba más en Ordon. Estaba oscuro, en el cielo podía ver las brillantes estrellas y la luz de la luna en cuarto menguante. La música tradicional de Hyrule sonaba fuerte, acompañada de improvisados cantantes que bailaban junto a la enorme hoguera. Bebí nuevamente de mi cuarta botella de vino y cerré los ojos ante el placer que me causaba la sensación de la brisa fresca de la noche. A pesar de que me había alejado del ajetreo y la diversión para tener un momento de paz a solas, pude ver la sombra que trastabillaba en la accidentada meseta de Hyrule. Parpadeé un par de veces, intentando enfocar para observarla con más claridad, pero fue en vano. Observé otra silueta, más regordeta que la anterior. Desenvainó la espada que llevaba en el cinturón mientras seguía a la primera persona. Me puse de pie de un salto, bebí un trago largo y profundo y me limpié la boca con la manga de mi vestido.

"_No mientras está cerca, pequeño cretino_" recuerdo haber dicho antes de levantarme las faldas con las manos y avanzar a toda velocidad hacía donde ambas personas se habían ido.

Escuché el crujir de una rama tras de mí y giré asustada. Mi cuerpo se relajó al encontrarme con la delicada figura de la hija del alcalde Bo. Me sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a mí, olía a flores silvestres y su presencia por si sola me daba una sensación de tranquilidad.

-Escuché que eres una buena amiga de Uli y su familia—dijo con una voz aterciopelada. Yo asentí mientras me abrazaba más a mis piernas.

Entonces recordé la fotografía que había visto sobre el mueble de madera en casa de Link la primera noche que llegué a Ordon. En la fotografía ambos sonreían y a sus espaldas un caballo pastaba en el bosque.

-Así es—contesté—Me llamó Zelda, un placer.

Noté cómo su rostro de iluminó.

-¡Tú debes ser quien salvo a Uli! –sonrió—por eso ha llamado a su pequeña en tu honor.

Me sonrojé, Uli debía haberle contado los pormenores de nuestro encuentro. Ilia hablaba y hablaba acerca de la maravillosa vida de la villa.

-Ilia, por casualidad…-dije con naturalidad, no quería sonar entrometida—¿conoces a Link?

A pesar de la vivacidad con la que había estado hablando de trivialidades, pude notar cómo se ensombreció su rostro y desvió la mirada.

-Si…-contestó, cortante—era un buen chico.

Arqué una ceja, era la primera persona que hacía esa expresión al mencionar el tema.

-¿Era tu amigo? –pregunté con valentía, ignorando el ambiente incómodo que se había generado. Ilia asintió y bajó la mirada, cómo si eso la ayudara a recordar mejor.

-Éramos buenos amigos, aun no entiendo cómo pudo abandonarnos así.

Sentí una punzada en el estómago, tal vez todo esto había sido mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera insistido en reunirnos cada noche, ni lo hubiera hecho prometer que se convertiría en mi soporte, en un acto inconsciente. Quizá él estaría aquí, cuidando de los animales en el rancho con Fado, cenando la deliciosa comida de Uli cada noche y pasando las tardes ociosas junto a su mejor amiga. Tal vez yo estaría en el castillo, tan ocupada como siempre, ignorando la belleza de la vida simple.

-Él no nos ha abandonado—ambas nos giramos para encontrarnos con Rusl, que volvía del bosque—Link ha tomado su propia decisión, Ilia. He hablado con él antes de que se marchara y puedo asegurarte de que no se ha ido influenciado por alguien más que su propia voluntad.

El antiguo capitán me miró con seriedad. Con la precisión de siempre, logró tranquilizarme con su comentario. A pesar de que había contestado a Ilia, sentí que más bien me respondía a mí. La joven suspiró resignada y volvió a su hogar en silencio.

***Gracias por leer y comentar, que lindas 😊


	6. Chapter 6

Miraba mi perfil en el espejo, me había pesto el vestido verde que Uli había hecho para mí, decidí que ese día no me sentía con humor de arreglar mi cabello. Parpadeé incrédula ante mi imagen frente al espejo, hace poco más de un mes no me hubiera si quiera imaginado permitirme ser vista en público sin los ornamentos apropiados de la princesa. Ahora, la decisión más difícil era si trenzar mi cabello o llevarlo suelto.

Durante el mes que permanecí en la villa, había aprendido muchas cosas de la gente, y por supuesto, de Link. Todo el mundo lo estimaba en el lugar, no existía alma alguna que se atreviera a hablar mal de él a excepción de cierta jovencita. Ilia aún se mostraba reacia a hablar del tema, prefería ignorarlo.

Era la celebración número quince del cumpleaños del no tan pequeño Collin, que seguía volviéndose más alto conforme pasaban los días.

Bajé con cuidado las escaleras, era cuidadosa de no sufrir ningún tipo de complicación mientras me encontrara lejos de casa. Escuché las pisadas apresuradas de un caballo aproximarse por el camino que conducía al bosque y sentí que las piernas se me aflojaron. Me sostuve de las escaleras para no caerme y me tallé los ojos para asegurarme de que no se trataba de alguna visión.

Link bajó de su montura de un salto con rostro preocupado y se acercó a mí para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Me levanté antes de que él pudiera acortar la distancia entre nosotros. No sabía qué debía hacer, no estaba lista aún para enfrentarme a él.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien, alteza? –preguntó, preocupado.

Su aspecto no era de quien viaja durante tres días enteros. Parecía estar fresco y muy bien descansado, las líneas oscuras bajo sus ojos que había notado en el castillo estaban despareciendo. Sus profundos ojos azules brillaban aún más gracias a los destellos dorados que se colaban por entre las ramas de los altos árboles. Vestía una túnica gris, muy común en los soldados de Hyrule y unos pantalones negros. Las botas manchadas de polvo eran lo único que evidenciaba que había estado viajando. Tragué saliva, no me había detenido a observarlo tan detalladamente con anterioridad. Asentí torpemente como respuesta, él arqueó una ceja, no muy convencido.

-¿A qué has venido? –pregunté después de aclararme la garganta.

-Una de sus damas me ha enviado, alteza—contestó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia—me ha dicho que era preciso que usted recibiera esta carta con celeridad—dijo sacando algo de su alforja.

Cuando escuché la palabra _dama_, la única persona en quien pude pensar fue Celine, aunque en realidad no tenía idea de qué podía ser tan urgente para comunicarse. No obstante, existían muchos medios mucho más sencillos e igual de efectivos para hacerme llegar la carta; el cartero, por ejemplo. Me resultaba sumamente extraño que hubiera enviado a un simple soldado, y no cualquiera, sino que precisamente el que había sido la razón de que me marchara en primer lugar.

Me entregó la carta y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, dándome la privacidad necesaria para poder examinar su contenido. Rompí el sello sin cuidado y desdoblé el papel.

_Querida princesa,_

_Aquí no hay novedades, todo está funcionando a la perfección, tal como te gusta. El ministro y el concejero se están volviendo locos con tu ausencia, han dicho que se sienten como unos inútiles. Sé que debes estarte preguntando por qué de entre tantas personas he enviado a Link a entregarte esta carta._

Arqué una ceja, preguntándome si Celine tendría el don de la clarividencia. Me reí para mí misma bajo la intimidante mirada de seriedad de Link y retomé la lectura.

_Bueno, si he de ser honesta, pensé que tus vacaciones no durarían más de dos semanas, dados tus antecedentes. Considero (y espero que no me lo tomes a mal) que lo adecuado sería acelerar el proceso de resolución de tus dudas. ¿y qué mejor que enfrentarte directamente al problema en cuestión?_

_¡Que lo disfrutes! _

_Rezo a las diosas cada día por tu salud y, por tu pronto regreso al castillo. Todos aquí te extrañamos como no tienes idea. Sea cual sea tu decisión, todos aquí te apoyaremos hasta el final, como siempre._

_Con sinceridad,_

_Celine._

Sentí cómo se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar noticias de la gente que me quería. No es que la gente de Ordon me detestara, pero uno siempre anhela estar con los seres cercanos, a quienes uno considera como familia, aunque no estemos unidos por la sangre.

Un mes no parecía mucho tiempo, pero para alguien que había vivido en el mismo lugar durante veinte años, el estar alejado de la calidez y seguridad de lo conocido, resultaba aterrador.

Link acortó la distancia nuevamente y me sostuvo del brazo, preocupado de que fuera a caerme. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, para tranquilizarme y después la solté, limpiando discretamente las lágrimas de mis ojos antes de que pudieran escaparse de ahí. Me aclaré la garganta y puse la mejor cara de seriedad que pude.

-Te agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí para traerme esta carta, Link—la cara del hombre no se relajó, por lo que pensé que aún debía tener una expresión miserable en el rostro.

-No tiene qué agradecer, alteza.

Lo miré a través de mi vista vidriosa y me reí. Entonces hizo una cara que no recordaba haber visto con anterioridad. Me dio la impresión de que pensó que yo había perdido la razón, y tal vez lo había hecho. Celine tenía razón, la mejor manera de solucionar mi problema era dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y enfrentarlo directamente. Debía confrontarlo, debía hacerlo a pesar de lo que su respuesta pudiera causarme.

-Me parece ridículo que uses honoríficos conmigo—comenté, molesta. Estaba harta de los falsos formalismos entre nosotros. Los ojos de Link se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

-No sé de qué otra manera podría dirigirme a alguien de su posición, alteza—respondió mecánicamente, desviando la mirada.

-Creo que lo sabes—dije sin ninguna sutileza—solías llamarme solo Zelda, ¿no? –lo fulminé con la mirada—en realidad me agradabas más cuando eras mi amigo y no esta nueva persona en la que te has convertido.

Me miró con sus brillantes ojos azules, pude ver que lo había lastimado con mis palabras.

-Zelda…

-¡Link! –Ambos giramos en dirección a la villa. Ilia estaba de pie con una mano en el pecho, mirando al joven con ojos soñadores. Collin corrió junto a él y se lanzó a sus brazos-

-¿Has venido a celebrar mi cumpleaños? –preguntó con ilusión. Link me dedicó una mirada de incomodidad y después volvió a mirar al joven esbozando una forzada sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Collin—dijo, acariciando su rubio cabello—a pesar de que me gustaría mucho quedarme, sólo he venido a cumplir con un encargo del castillo—se encogió de hombros—debo volver de inmediato.

Ordon era un lugar mágico para vivir, la tierra era fértil, el aire siempre estaba limpio y a dónde quiera que miraras el verde predominaba. La vida en la villa era tranquila, la gente era amble y feliz. No entendía por qué había decidido dejar tras este lugar en donde tenía familia y amigos que lo querían de corazón.

-Qué tontería…-dije molesta con los ojos entrecerrados. Los tres me miraron confundidos—has hecho el viaje desde la ciudadela. Sólo quédate. Si a la princesa no le importa si te ausentas un par de días ¿por qué temerle a un estúpido pseudo capitán?

Caminé molesta en dirección a la villa, me irritaba que Link decidiera dejar todo atrás por la estúpida promesa que me hizo mientras tenía fiebre. Me irritaba no recordar cómo habíamos terminado juntos durante la noche del festival y me irritaba aún más que él continuaba evadiendo el tema.

Me refugié en el racho de Fado, sabía que, al estar instalada en su casa, Link no se atrevería a entrar ahí, pero no quería que Collin me fuera a buscar, no tenía humor para explicar mi comportamiento. También pensé que el único lugar al que iría al ver su hogar invadido por mí, sería la casa de su familia, así que evité a Uli a pesar de que habíamos quedado. Observé las estrellas en el cielo mientras escuchaba débilmente el sonido de la música colina abajo. Escuché unos pasos acercarse y me giré para encontrarme con él.

Link sostenía una bandeja de madera con cuencos del estofado que habían ofrecido a los asistentes a la celebración Collin y una rebanada de pastel de calabaza. También traía una botella de vino y dos vasos de madera. Bufé, había entendido que lo de quedarse se trataba de una orden.

-¿No deberías estar con tu familia celebrando? –pregunté sin mirarlo. Escuché una pequeña risita mientras colocaba la bandeja en el suelo cuidadosamente y se sentaba junto a mí.

-Uli insistió en que deberías probar su nueva receta.

Me reí de su tono informal y casual.

-Si lo ha preparado Uli, comeré cualquier cosa.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo, pero yo desvíe la mía de inmediato. Él fue un excelente amigo durante el tiempo que permanecimos juntos en el castillo. Era un buen oyente y se limitaba a hablar cuando en realidad resultaba necesario. Como todo buen oyente, resultaba fácil hablar con él, nunca me había sentido tan incómoda por su presencia como ahora.

-Lamento haberte gritado antes—dije, hundiendo mi cara entre las rodillas.

No dijo nada por un par de minutos, levanté la vista con temor ante su silencio y me di cuenta de que él observaba las estrellas. Escuché un suspiro y sentí su mirada en mí a pesar de la oscuridad.

-No, tienes razón—contestó con voz tranquila—debí saber que mi comentario lastimaría a Collin.

Escuchaba el sonido de los animales nocturnos de fondo y una fresca brisa hizo que me cabello flotara un momento. Ya era tarde, la celebración de Collin debía de estar terminando.

-Me parece que aún no has encontrado una respuesta—dijo Link sirviendo vino en un vaso de madera. Yo lo miré sorprendida, nadie sabía la razón por la cual había dejado el castillo. La versión oficial fue que mi salud se debilitó y decidí tomar unas vacaciones por recomendación del médico real.

Me ofreció el vaso y lo tomé entre mis manos, mirando el oscuro liquido en su interior. El dulce aroma de la uva era tentador, pero yo no podía ni deseaba beber alcohol en ese momento.

-No sé de qué hablas—respondí, colocando el vaso en la bandeja nuevamente.

Me pareció irónico que me ofreciera vino. El encantador sabor del vino era lo que había ocasionado la situación en la que me encontraba.

-He estado mirándote—murmuró, después le dio un trago al vaso que yo me había negado a beber—sé que algo grave te ocurre. No he querido preguntarte en el castillo, porque no me atrevía—dio otro trago largo y colocó el vaso en la bandeja, me di cuenta de que estaba vacío.

-¿Y qué te ha dado el valor? –pregunté con sarcasmo.

-Bueno… tú—contestó con seguridad, mirándome a los ojos—Has dicho que éramos amigos, ¿no? Los amigos se cuentan todo.

Me reí nuevamente.

-Eso he dicho, sí.

**Gracias por sus comentarios 😊


	7. Chapter 7

Desperté sorprendentemente temprano, lo único en lo que podía pensar era él. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos me estremecía con la imagen de su cálida sonrisa y sus ojos afilados.

Escuché la puerta abrirse lentamente, me moví lo suficiente para ver por el barandal de madera hacia abajo. Enarqué una ceja al verlo, como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento. Colocó algunos toneles llenos de agua cerca del fogón. Lo vi subir y me volví a acostar sobre la cama, fingiendo estar dormida.

Abrió uno de los cajones de madera del mueble en donde estaban las fotos, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Me incorporé con cuidado de no ser vista y me acomodé el cabello lo mejor que pude.

-¿Sigues aquí? –pregunté desde la cama.

-Lamento haber entrado sin permiso, princesa—contestó, sonrojado.

Me reí.

-No tienes por qué pedir permiso. Esta es tu casa, ¿no? Soy yo quien se ha instalado sin permiso.

-Bueno, eso es cierto—dijo, con una sonrisa—no te preocupes, no he venido a desalojarte. Sólo he venido por algo de ropa para cambiarme—se encogió de hombros—no pensé que la princesa me daría permiso de quedarme un tiempo.

Miré el conjunto que colgaba de su brazo derecho, tenía toda la pinta de ser vestimenta de la región.

-Que buen gobernante, muy bondadosa—dije sonriendo.

-La mejor.

Link contestó con tanta seguridad, que provocó que me sonrojara. Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y bajó de un salto, después salió de la casa, dejándome con el corazón acelerado.

Después de asearme me dirigí a casa de Uli para disculparme. Ella me miró y noté cómo se iluminó su rostro. Me sonrió y me invitó a pasar diciendo que temía que no me volvería a ver. Sonreí con timidez, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en sus sentimientos.

Esa noche, mientras volvía a la casa donde me hospedaba, me encontré con Fado. Me sonrió y me saludó con la mano, acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Lo invité a entrar y aceptó de inmediato. Parpadeé un par de veces, sorprendida por su solicitud. Siendo la princesa, podía cumplir casi cualquier favor que me pidiera, pero él sólo necesitaba que yo cuidara de su pequeña sobrina durante una noche. Ilia y Link habían ido al bosque y aun no regresaban, no sabía a quién más podía pedirle el favor. A pesar de que me incomodaba el hecho de hacerme cargo de un infante, sonreí y asentí lo mejor que pude. No me podía negar, él había sido muy amable conmigo.

Examiné las posibilidades que existían de que algo malo sucediera mientras cuidaba de la pequeña. A pesar de que Fado me la había entregado dormida, la casa de Link era potencialmente peligrosa. Coloqué la cesta de mimbre que fungía como cama cerca del fogón, estaba comenzando a enfriar y me dispuse a buscar algunas mantas para dormir junto a ella. Había pensado en subirla hasta la parte más alta de la casa, en donde se encontraba la cama, pero podía ver visiones en las que la pequeña se despertaba en medio de la noche y gateaba hasta la orilla del pequeño barandal de madera y… entonces sacudía la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos. Me recosté junto a la canasta y me abracé a las sábanas. Cerré los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero volvía a abrirlos cada diez segundos para asegurarme de que la bebé seguía respirando. Estuve así durante una hora y finalmente me senté sobre las sábanas, mirándola con cansancio, segura de que no descansaría en las próximas horas.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, el estrepitoso sonido de un trueno había logrado despertarme. Me había quedado dormida recargada en la mesa, con la canasta a un lado de mí. Escuché cómo las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban violentamente en la única ventana dos niveles más arriba de donde nos encontrábamos. Observé las oscuras sombras de los muebles que decoraban el lugar gracias al relámpago que iluminó una parte de la casa y me encogí inconscientemente, esperando el horrible sonido que siempre les seguía.

La pequeña se levantó asustada, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de la seguridad del abrazo materno. Al no recibirlo con la inmediatez acostumbrada, comenzó a llorar. Me acerqué a ella, aliviada de que siguiera con vida a pesar de haber dormido lo que me habían parecido tan sólo cinco minutos. Me miró con sus enormes ojos oscuros, inundados de lágrimas y retomó el llanto. La tomé en brazos y se apretó instintivamente contra mi pecho, mojando mi camisón con sus lágrimas. La luz iluminó nuevamente el lugar, apreté el pequeño cuerpecito a mí una vez más, en un intento de amortiguar el sonido. Recordé brevemente una nana que mi madre solía cantar para mí cuando era pequeña y comencé a cantarla, con el brazo izquierdo sostuve el cuerpecito y con la derecha acaricié los pequeños y suaves rizos castaños.

Me sobresalté cuando observé la puerta abrirse frente a nosotras, el sonido de la lluvia se intensificó y el olor a tierra y árboles mojados se espació rápidamente. Parpadeé, incrédula cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de Link. Una vez que mi mente lo asimiló, sonreí al verlo escurriendo debido a la lluvia, justo como la primera vez que nos conocimos.

-Pensé que tendrías problemas—dijo mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Link me contó que había acompañado a Ilia cerca del camino que conduce a los campos de Hyrule, necesitaban comprar aceite para las lámparas de la casa del alcalde. Al regresar se encontró con Collin, que le había contado que la pequeña estaba bajo mi cuidado—, pero resulta que eras una buena niñera, princesa—se sentó junto a nosotras.

-Gracias…—murmuré—por venir.

Sonrió.

-No es ningún problema… no sabía que destacaras también por tu bella voz—Me sonrojé, no estaba esperaba que me hubiera escuchado.

-No lo hago, simplemente es una canción de cuna—contesté, restándole importancia al asunto.

Observé su silueta iluminada únicamente por la luz del fuego en el fogón. Su piel parecía aún más tostada y sus ojos afilados seguían siendo tan atrayentes como los recordaba. Mi mano se movió por voluntad propia y se posó sobre su hombro desnudo. El me miró sorprendido, pero no intentó apartar mi mano.

-Lo siento… -dije volviendo a sostener a la pequeña con ambas manos—tu piel tiene el color del caramelo—me miró durante un par de segundos y después se rio.

-He estado ayudando a Fado en el rancho durante esta semana y en los campos de calabaza, bajo el sol, es normal que me haya tostado la piel un poco.

Estuvimos hablando durante las siguientes horas, contamos chistes, historias y hablamos sobre nuestro pasado con profundidad. A pesar de que ocasionalmente se escuchaban los truenos, ya no podía escucharlos con tanta claridad como antes. Al parecer la bebé pensaba igual que yo, ya que, en algún momento de mi conversación con Link, se había quedado dormida entre mis brazos.

-Me parece que deberías descansar tú también, luces agotada.

Me sonrojé, la compañía del joven me hacía sentir tan cómoda que no le había dedicado mucha importancia a mi apariencia. Mi cabello estaba recogido sin cuidado con un par de pinzas y podía sentir mechones rebeldes escaparse de su agarre. No tenía ni una gota de maquillaje encima y sólo vestía mi camisón blanco para dormir.

-L-lo siento…no esperaba visitas.

-No me refería a tu apariencia, princesa—dijo sorprendido—Te ves tan hermosa como siempre—pude ver cómo sus mejillas se sonrosaban—es sólo que… no puedo dejar de mirarte—Enarqué una ceja—Y parece que no tienes muchas energías, te agotas con facilidad.

Era cierto, pensé que lo disimulaba bien, pero él se había dado cuenta. Normalmente evitaba tareas que implicaran mucho esfuerzo, o intentaba actividades que no requirieran que me mantuviera de pie durante grandes periodos de tiempo.

-¿Es algo grave? –preguntó con preocupación.

Parpadeé un par de veces, volviendo a la realidad con su pregunta.

-Me refiero a tu enfermedad.

Vi la preocupación en su mirada.

-Me parece que he tenido un dèjá vu—sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Sigues evadiendo mi pregunta…

Mi mirada se encontró con la suya, hablaba en serio. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y de pronto fui muy consciente de su presencia. mi cuerpo y de pronto fui muy conciente de su presencia..

En mi cabeza pude ver su cuerpo sobre él mío, su proximidad y calidez aceleró mi respiración, una onda de calor atravesó mi cuerpo entero y se detuvo en mi estómago. Acarició mi mejilla y después sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, apretándose con suavidad. Tenía el dulce sabor del vino. Pude sentir que mi corazón latía con tanta rapidez que pensé que me estallaría en cualquier momento. En mi estómago podía sentir una extraña opresión, lo que la gente suele describir como el revoloteo de mariposas, a mí me parecía que debía tratarse de algún otro animal que se sacudiera con más violencia.

Separó sus labios de los míos y alejó su rostro apenas unos centímetros del mío, me miró con sus azules ojos entrecerrados, como pidiendo permiso para continuar. Yo sonreí y mis brazos se enroscaron en su cuello, atrayéndolo nuevamente hacía mí. Él acarició mi muslo y me recostó suavemente sobre la cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Di un pequeño saltito al encontrar su rostro cerca del mío—tú cara se ha puesto muy roja de repente, ¿tienes fiebre?

Coloqué a la pequeña nuevamente en su cuna, aún podía sentir mi corazón acelerado. Me avergonzaba mirarlo a los ojos.

-No estoy enferma…—dije, contestando su pregunta, mientras me recostaba sobre las sábanas que había colocado para dormir—sólo me estoy tomando unas vacaciones. ¿Te importaría cuidar de la pequeña? –asintió, sorprendido—En realidad muero de sueño.

Le di la espalda antes de que pudiera contestar y me cubrí el cuerpo con una sábana. Yo había consentido nuestro encuentro, aunque no lo recordara con claridad. Él se detuvo a preguntar y yo había aceptado gustosa. Sea cual fuere mi estado, yo estuve de acuerdo en ese momento.

…

El gruñido de mi estómago me despertó. Abrí los ojos con pesadez, acostumbrando mi vista, no entraba mucha luz por la pequeña ventana redonda junto a la cama, por lo que deduje que debía seguir nublado. Me incorporé, sobre saltada. Yo había dormido abajo, junto a la pequeña canasta de mimbre. Me apresuré a bajar y me encontré con la figura de Link, frente al fogón. Sin ningún rastro de la bebé.

-¿Tienes hambre, princesa? –preguntó, aun dándome la espalda. Arqueé una ceja, ni siquiera me había mirado de reojo para advertir que me encontraba ahí.

-Siempre—contesté.

Se sentó frente a mí en la pequeña mesita de dos sillas, también comía mientras me contaba que Fado había pasado a buscar a la bebé muy temprano por la mañana.

-Se supone que debería ser yo quien cuidara de la pequeña—dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bueno, yo también estoy de vacaciones. No me importa echar una mano.

Sonreí, Link era un hombre muy amable y atento, no había recibido más que buenos tratos de su parte desde que nos encontramos en el castillo. Link era un hombre con muchas virtudes, lo normal sería que fuera el objeto de afecto de la mayoría de las mujeres.

Este último pensamiento me hizo sentir angustiada. Aunado a su reservada y modesta personalidad, también era un hecho que era un hombre bastante guapo. Lucía extraño vistiendo la ropa tradicional de Ordon, pero sus orejas puntiagudas revelaban su verdadero origen, él era un Hylian. Sería mentira si dijera que nunca me perdía observando su cabello caramelo revolotear con el viento o que algunas veces me gustaba encontrar mi reflejo en sus ojos azules. Incluso, había ocasiones en las que me sorprendía a mí misma mirándolo más de la cuenta trabajar semidesnudo en el campo de calabazas. Él había sido mi mejor amigo cuando nos encontrábamos en la cocina del castillo cada noche durante las inundaciones. Siempre sonreía como una estúpida cada vez que caminaba por los enormes pasillos de vuelta a mi habitación, anhelando que el día siguiente terminara pronto para reunirnos nuevamente.

Era la princesa y tenía conexiones por todo el reino, inclusive fuera de él. Gracias a la importancia de mi posición, conocía a un montón de personas y nunca sentí algo igual por ningún otro hombre. Podía asegurar que era amor, a pesar de que mi cabeza se repetía cada instante que no lo era, como si con esto fuera a volverse un hecho real, mi corazón seguía acelerándose cada vez que él entraba en mi campo visual.

Había llegado la hora de enfrentarme a él, debía hablarle cuanto antes del resultado de nuestro encuentro la noche del festival. Aunque él no se atreviera a sacar el tema ya fuera por cobardía o caballerosidad.

-Vuelve a dormir—dijo, mirándome con preocupación.

Escuché a Link cerrar la puerta cuando salió, dejándome sola con los pensamientos en mi cabeza. Me incorporé, no tenía más sueño, debía comenzar los preparativos para mi regreso. Ya había estado demasiado tiempo alejada del castillo, debía volver y continuar con mis obligaciones como la futura monarca.


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Ha sido difícil cuidar de la bebé? –preguntó Uli mientras colocaba la tacita de nuevo en el plato de cerámica.

-En realidad he tenido mucha ayuda—me encogí de hombros, mirando a Link de re ojo.

Uli me sonrió con amabilidad y yo le devolví el gesto.

-Deberías decirle, princesa. Ten más confianza—la miré sorprendida.

Uli volvió a llenar mi tacita y me ofreció algunas galletas de nuez para acompañar mi bebida.

-¿Lo sabías? –Me arrepentí de darle un mordisco a mi galleta y volví a colocarla sobre el platito. Uli asintió llenando su tacita también.

No sé qué rostro habré puesto, porque de inmediato se puso seria.

-No te preocupes, no se lo he dicho a nadie. Y pierde cuidado, no lo haré.

Sentí cómo las lágrimas se arremolinaron en mis ojos y mi vista se cristalizó. Uli puso cara de sorpresa y se aproximó para envolver mi cuerpo con sus delgados y delicados brazos. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente me dijera que no podía leer mi rostro, ni saber en qué pensaba. La mujer me tomó del brazo y me condujo hasta el interior de su casa. Mi tocaya yacía dormida en su cama. Nos sentamos cerca de la chimenea, el calor que irradiaba el fuego me pareció reconfortante y me tranquilicé, dejando que Uli limpiará mis lágrimas con una toalla de la pequeña Zelda.

Uli masajeaba amorosamente mi espalda mientras yo me sonaba la nariz sin ninguna elegancia con un pañuelo que ella me había ofrecido. En la pequeña casita sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la leña arder y mis ocasionales sollozos.

-Lamento haberte tomado por sorpresa, tal vez no querías que nadie lo supiera—se animó a decir Uli tímidamente, mientras se encogía de hombros.

Negué con la cabeza.

-He pensado que…—tosí un poco—que ya es tiempo de darlo a conocer. No pasará mucho antes de que comience a notarse—dije intentando inútilmente de recuperar mi cara de solemnidad.

Volví a casa de Link con prontitud, si Uli ya lo había notado, no estaba segura de cuánto tardarían los demás aldeanos en hacerlo. Nadie conocía mi identidad, no obstante, eso no lo hacía menos preocupante. Debía darle fin al asunto, ya había perdido bastante tiempo.

…

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo por dieciseisava vez, estaba muy nerviosa. La noche anterior había entregado a Collin una carta para su hermano mayor, resultaba estúpido no llamarlo yo misma viviendo tan cerca el uno del otro, pero no me atrevía. Tomé aire y me giré con decisión, miré mi baúl en el suelo, estaba todo empacado para partir. Me despedí de Uli y de Collin y les rogué que no le contaran nada aún a Link. Rusl había arrugado el cejo y cruzado los bazos y después dijo con tono imperativo que me escoltaría hasta las afueras del bosque, sin dejar cabida a una negociación. Acepté reticente, aunque en el fondo me alegraba la compañía.

Me ajusté las hebillas de plata de mis botas de montar y me arreglé el cabello como siempre lo hacía en el castillo. Bajé las escaleras y caminé con lentitud hasta el manantial de Ordon. Rusl me esperaría en el manantial del bosque Faron, un poco más allá del largo puente colgante de madera que conectaba el reino con la villa.

Vi su ancha espalda frente al manantial, estaba sentado con la atención puesta en un montón de césped que crecía cerca de la orilla y con el que de alguna manera producía melodías maravillosas que atraían a los animales. Me detuve en seco, con la sensación de un animal nuevamente retorciéndose con violencia en mis entrañas. Se puso de pie al notar mi presencia y me sonrió con amabilidad. Me limpié el sudor de mis manos en mis pantalones y caminé hacia él.

-¿Irás a montar un rato? –preguntó sentándose junto a mí sobre una roca-¿debería acompañarte? –negué con la cabeza. Enfoqué mi mirada en un pequeño pez que nadaba en el estanque.

-Hmm…-Apreté los puños sobre mi regazo, dándome valor para comenzar—Link… Alguna vez…—arrugué el entrecejo—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado…? –pregunté, mi propia voz sonó como un murmuró en el viento y deseé que él no me hubiera escuchado.

Hubo un silencio corto en el que pude percibir el sonido de los insectos del bosque, el flujo del agua que abastecía al manantial, el cantar de los pájaros en la lejanía y el sonido de las hojas de los árboles moverse con el viento. Todo me pareció irreal.

-Si—contestó con seriedad.

Mi corazón dio un salto.

-¿Si? ¿Existe una persona especial para ti?

-La hay… si—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Están saliendo? –pregunté finalmente, mirándolo a la cara. Tenía una expresión que no sabía cómo interpretar.

-No—sonrió con amargura—no es un sentimiento mutuo, princesa—dijo devolviéndome la mirada—ni en un millón de años sería un sentimiento correspondido.

-Ya veo…—dije abrazando mis piernas contra mi pecho. Aunque sé que debería estar triste, mi corazón albergaba la posibilidad de que, si tenía un amor no correspondido, entonces eso me dejaría a mí alguna posibilidad de ser amada por él.

-¿Por qué la repentina curiosidad, alteza? ¿Has escuchado algo? –preguntó con nerviosismo. Nunca le había gustado hablar de él. Negué con la cabeza. Estaba apretando tanto mis puños, que solo lo noté cuando mis uñas comenzaron a lastimar la palma de mi mano.

-Lamento que tus sentimientos no sean correspondidos…—dije en voz baja, en verdad lo sentía. Me miró sorprendido y después sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa—dijo apartando un mechón de cabello de mi cara.

-Creo que eres un buen hombre, Link—apartó su mano de mi cabello, con mirada de incredulidad, después se sonrojó un poco.

-Gracias, es un honor escucharlo viniendo de ti, princesa… pero no soy tan buen hombre como crees. —me sonrió con amargura

-Yo creo que si…—me aclaré la garganta—me disculpo de antemano si lo que estoy por decirte te incomoda de alguna manera—lo miré a los ojos—Estoy por volver al castillo… y no quería irme sin decírtelo—Quiso decir algo, pero levanté la mano antes de que pudiera hablar, para que me dejara terminar—Al parecer no lo recuerdas… o tal vez no quieres hablar del tema, pero debe decirse—Link arqueó una ceja—me refiero a lo que sucedió hace un par de meses… la noche del festival. Yo… lo sé todo.

La cara de Link se puso pálida y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Eso me confirmó que él lo recordaba con claridad. Sea lo que fuera que lo había detenido para contármelo, ya era demasiado tarde, no había vuelta atrás.

-Zelda… yo… no sé qué decirte… No se lo he contado a nadie… -Su voz se quebró—lamento que te hayas enterado de algo así—se levantó y se fue.

Me levanté y quise ir tras él, no había planeado que resultara de esa manera. Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho cuando se me ocurrió pensar en la posibilidad de que se arrepintiera de esa noche y hubiera decidido actuar como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

…

Me pareció extraño que de pronto el bosque se oscureciera, no habían pasado más de tres horas desde que salimos de Ordon. Rusl tiró del arnés a mi montura y detrás de algunos arbustos nos encontramos con una cabaña. No recordaba haberla visto cuando llegué a Ordon la primera vez.

-Deberíamos esperar aquí—dijo finalmente. Habíamos estado caminando en silencio—comenzará a llover en cualquier momento.

Observé el cielo y pude ver que tenía razón, las nubes grises y enormes habían cubierto el cielo durante nuestro viaje. Miré el camino por el que habíamos venido y sentí una punzada en el estómago, Link no había tenido el valor de aceptar nuestro desafortunado encuentro.

Quería estar en casa pronto, si continuaba andando en mi montura era probable que me acercara a la posada que se encuentra en la entrada del bosque antes de que comenzara a llover. Estaba enfrentándolo lo mejor que podía, quería estar sola y llorar para aliviar mi dolor, llorar hasta que mi alma se sintiera ligera y ser capaz de comenzar de nuevo, vacía. Sabía que, si me quedaba con Rusl, terminaría descubriéndolo todo.

-Está bien si nos separamos aquí—dije poniéndome la capucha de mi capa sobre mi cabeza—deseo estar en el castillo lo más pronto posible así que andaré a caballo hasta la posada en la entrada del bosque.

-Es muy peligroso, alteza. Con las lluvias, las crecientes de los ríos se elevan, los caminos se des hacen y el barro evitara que su caballo continúe.

-Aprecio su preocupación y agradezco su consejo, capitán Rusl—dije con la voz más solemne que pude fingir. Rusl se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba hablando como su amiga—pero es mi deseo continuar sola mi camino.

Rusl cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y emitió lo que me pareció un gruñido de molestia. Me miró mientras me montaba en mi caballo.

-Debió de haber sido una gran discusión—dijo ladeando la cabeza y me miró—Link es buen muchacho, alteza. Se ha equivocado, pero ese error le ha costado su paz mental.

Lo miré con sorpresa, su rostro sereno me irritaba. No era un asunto para tomar a la ligera. Consideraba que este asunto sólo nos competía a los involucrados, y las opiniones externas no me caían nada en gracia.

-No ha sido capaz de aceptar su culpa, capitán. Salió huyendo cuando lo enfrenté—dije molesta.

-Podría ser…-Rusl se acarició la barba canosa, pensativo y después volvió a mirarme—¿Podría ser que tiene usted sentimientos por el muchacho, alteza?

Abrí los ojos, la insolencia de su pregunta me había tomado desprevenida.

-Eso ya no importa—contesté cortante, estirando las riendas de mi montura—hasta luego, capitán. Le agradezco nuevamente por la hospitalidad de su casa. Espero verlo pronto.

-Así será… Que la diosa Hylia guíe siempre su camino, alteza –lo escuché decir tras de mí mientras me alejaba.

Mi montura anduvo con rapidez entre el bosque durante al menos una hora más antes de que el primer trueno la hiciera detenerse. El agua comenzó a caer despacio y en pequeñas cantidades, pero el camino se volvió más inestable y mi caballo avanzaba con dificultad entre el barro, tal y como Rusl había predicho.

Bajé de un salto, era común encontrarse con cuevas en todo Hyrule y yo había tenido la fortuna de encontrarme con una para cuando la lluvia se intensificó. Me adentré sólo lo suficiente para asegurarme de que era adecuada para resguardarme a mí, a mi montura y las provisiones y pertenencias en mi baúl y alforjas.


	9. Chapter 9

Con la ayuda de un pedernal que Rusl había empacado en las alforjas de mi montura, encendí fuego, pidiéndole a las diosas que el agua no entrara en mi resguardo y me privara de calor. Me quité la capa mojada y con una rama que me había encontrado en la cueva, tracé un corazón en el barro. Suspiré al ver mi creación. ¿qué quería en realidad de Link? ¿Quería vengarme? ¿Verlo sufrir? Si en realidad eso es lo que deseaba hubiera sido fácil dejarlo a mereced del capitán Ilich. Hubiera sido fácil ignorar las dificultades que el capitán le hacía pasar en el castillo. Incluso detenerlo, encerrarlo en el calabozo y acabar con su reputación no habría tardado más de un día. Mis sentimientos estaban nublando mi juicio.

No, él había sido mi amigo en el pasado y me negaba a creer que se había aprovechado de mi descuido. Pasamos tan poco tiempo juntos en el castillo, que no me había dado tiempo de descifrar mis sentimientos. A pesar de la problemática de las inundaciones en Castle Town y en Hyrule en general, mi mente no hacía más que anhelar la noche, para así reunirme con él. Incluso en Ordon, siempre buscaba algún pretexto para sacar el tema o siempre me asignaba alguna tarea en la que sabía que terminaría encontrándome con él.

Él no supo qué decir en su defensa cuando lo encaré, tal vez el hecho de aceptar que habíamos compartido el lecho lo hacía real. Link era un hombre de honor y el hecho de haber estado esa noche conmigo podía recordarle el haberle fallado a su persona especial. Mi corazón dolía ante el descubrimiento de que su corazón pertenecía a alguien más.

La lluvia caía con fuerza afuera y era imposible escuchar otra cosa que no fuera eso. Grité, grité y lloré de frustración. ¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí? Yo había nacido para reinar por designio de las diosas, siempre hice las cosas como me dijeron que debían hacerse, esta situación y estos sentimientos me habían rebasado. Mis estudios y mi preparación eran inútiles, no me ayudaban a lidiar con lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sentí un intenso dolor en mi cabeza y me asusté al ver una enorme mancha de sangre en mi hombro izquierdo que continuaba creciendo. El dolor era tan intenso que me impedía moverme, saqué fuerzas de algún lugar en mi interior. Di algunos pasos y mis rodillas me fallaron, me arrastré hasta mi caballo, pero me resultó imposible ponerme de pie nuevamente. Antes de perder el conocimiento escuché las voces lejanas de algunos hombres.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, sentía la brisa del agua en mi rostro y poco a poco el sonido de la lluvia volvió a tener sentido para mí.

-¡Zelda! –Parpadeé un par de veces y busqué con la mirada. Link estaba de rodillas junto a mí, las gotas de agua de su capa caían en mi rostro—¡Gracias a la Diosa Hylia! –dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, se apretó contra mi cuerpo. Arrugué el entrecejo y de pronto un rayo iluminó el oscuro bosque mostrando las siluetas de los árboles. Recordé la sangre y el dolor en mi cabeza y me incorporé de un salto.

La sangre seguía en mi hombro y en el suelo de la caverna, pero el dolor había desaparecido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté aterrorizada tocándome la cabeza con desesperación.

-Te he encontrado a tiempo—dijo mostrándome algunas botellas de cristal vacías—si hubiera tardado un poco más, ni siquiera las hadas hubieran podido ayudarte…—miró mi cabeza—intentaron asaltarte.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, afuera la lluvia no dejaba de caer, pero ya había anochecido.

-Me he encargado de ellos, no te preocupes—dijo arrugando el entrecejo—alteza, por favor ten más cuidado. Debiste escuchar a Rusl, algo peor pudo haberte pasado.

Su mirada estaba perdida en el corazón azul de la llama que nos brindaba calor. Su expresión era seria y luché para no reírme.

-¿Qué podía ser peor que dejarme medio muerta? Me han pasado cosas peores, créeme.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía, confundida.

-¿Es por eso que te has escondido aquí?

Asentí con la cabeza, encogiéndome de hombros.

Volvimos a guardar silencio, sin mirarnos a la cara. Era cierto, ¿Qué haría si le decía que era de él de quien me escondía? ¿Me diría que no podría reconocerlo por su amor no correspondido?

Lo escuché estornudar.

-Sigues empapado, debes quitarte la capa—dije mirándolo. Él asintió y se la quitó obediente, sin decir nada. Bajo la capa su ropa también estaba mojada—También la camisa—ordené. Estaba por quitársela y se detuvo, mirándome.

-No. He salido a buscarte cuando Rusl me dijo que te habías ido sola a pesar de la lluvia, no he tenido tiempo de empacar.

Me reí ante su sonrojo.

-Está bien, tienes un cuerpo que entrena con regularidad—miré divertida su cara sonrojada, incluso sus orejas se ponían rojas cuando se avergonzaba—no me importaría mirar un poco.

Me miró y se rió también. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ambos sonreímos.

-Lamento haberte acorralado como lo hice en Ordon—dije y la sonrisa de mi rostro despareció tan rápido como había llegado.

-Debí habértelo dicho antes—se encogió de hombros y se quitó la camisa empapada, dejando al descubierto su abdomen.

Le comenté que sería una buena idea si también me cambiaba, el aspecto de la sangre en mi camisa me hacía sentir escalofríos cada vez que la miraba. Link se giró y me dio la privacidad necesaria para proceder.

Me fajé mi alforja en el cinturón del pantalón, me dio la privacidad necesaria para vz que termine procedí a sentarme cerca de él, ignorando la incomodidad que habíamos generado en el ambiente. Saqué las galletas de nuez que Uli me había dado como regalo de despedida y le ofrecí una, él aceptó.

-Creo que una mujer debería estar loca—dije después de acabarme la galleta. Link me miró, había estado mirando la suya sin ánimos de llevarla a su boca—Me refiero a que eres un hombre muy amable—me sonrió—y muy encantador y mira que lo digo yo eh—dije bromeando—en realidad esa mujer debe estar mal de la cabeza para no corresponder tus sentimientos.

Lo escuché reír.

-¿Tú corresponderías mis sentimientos, alteza? –preguntó acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Sus ojos azules me parecieron aún más cautivadores que antes y tuve que sacudir la cabeza para liberarme de su hechizo.

-Lo haría—contesté encogiéndome de hombros. Link abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Lo harías? –Asentí—¿Aunque no sea un caballero?

Me reí.

-No tiene nada que ver con tu título—dije, aun sonriendo—te lo he dicho antes, ¿no? Me parece que eres un hombre extraordinario y si tuvieras sentimientos por mí y estos fueran sinceros, me aseguraría de permanecer a tu lado por el resto de mis días.

Me miró perplejo, incluso yo acababa de darme cuenta de la tremenda confesión que había hecho. Me maldije por hablar sin pensar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sentí mis mejillas acaloradas y me aclaré la garganta.

-Incluso sabiendo lo que le hice a esa pobre joven, ¿aun así…?

Enarqué una ceja, tratando de descifrar a qué se refería con esa pobre joven y de pronto todo tuvo sentido. No era que Link no recordara nuestro encuentro, ni que no quisiera sacar el tema, ni que estuviera evadiendo su responsabilidad. ¿Sería posible que él no me hubiera reconocido?

-Bueno, sería más fácil contestar esa pregunta si me contaras lo que en verdad ocurrió es noche…

Bajó la mirada y tomó aire. Y así lo hizo. Todo había pasado muy rápido. Estaba aburrido en los aposentos del castillo y todos los soldados habían salido para divertirse en el festival. Aunque a él no le gustaban las grandes celebraciones, se le ocurrió que sería una buena oportunidad para aclarar su mente. Se sentó en una de las bancas improvisadas de madera, no conocía a nadie, pero le resultaba reconfortante ver a la gente divertirse. Una joven se sentó junto a él en la banca y conversaron por algunas horas. Ella lo invitó a bailar, pero él se negó diciendo que tenía dos pies izquierdos. La joven no se rindió hasta la tercera vez. Entonces su propuesta cambió, no era más una inocente pieza de baile lo que le ofrecía, sino otro tipo de servicio. Link rechazó la oferta con tacto y caballerosidad, y la mujer se fue irritada. Le pareció extraño cuando volvió nuevamente, con una actitud diferente y le ofreció un vaso de vino. Él aceptó reticente y lo bebió de un trago frente a la incómoda mirada de expectación de la joven.

Un par de minutos después todo era difuso y la música sonaba lejana en algún lugar de su cabeza. Pudo ver con claridad el rostro de su amada en el de la joven y se dejó guiar por la falsa certeza de que se trataba de la mujer que amaba quien lo invitaba. Cuando abrió los ojos y la vio por unos segundos, el cansancio y el dolor de cabeza sólo le permitieron observar su rostro de terror.

Me miró desconcertado mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis ojos y me reía, supongo que es una vista bastante extraña.

-¿Te duele de nuevo? ¿Debería ir a buscar más ayuda? ¿Una poción azul, quizás…? –preguntó alarmado. Se levantó para salir de la cueva y lo tomé del brazo.

-Lo haría… ¿y tú? –me miró con preocupación—¿corresponderías mis sentimientos incluso sabiendo que puedo quedar loca? –Su rostro se suavizó, se rió y me miró con ternura.

-Por supuesto que lo haría—murmuró—incluso si tuviera que dar mi vida a cambio de tu corazón, lo haría mil veces, sin pensarlo.

Acortó la distancia entre nosotros y sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos, apretándose con ternura. Acarició mi mejilla y mi cabello y me empujó lentamente contra la pared. A pesar de que me preocupaba el hecho de que pudiera enfermarse por permanecer con la ropa mojada, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo semidesnudo me hizo pensar que esa no era una posibilidad para él.

Me estremecí cuando una pequeña corriente de agua que entraba por algunas filtraciones de la cueva, mojó la parte trasera de mi camisa. Link me miró con sus brillantes ojos azules y se ruborizó.

-Lo siento—dijo encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada.

Sonreí y tomé su mano, mientras me alejaba de la pared por donde escurría el agua.

-No lo hagas… —besé su mejilla y me miró sorprendido.

…

Así las riendas de mi montura, el cielo estaba despejado en las planicies y campos de Hyrule, sin rastro alguno de la lluvia que había caído el día anterior. Me coloqué la capucha de mi capa sobre la cabeza, el sol no tardaría mucho en salir.

Sonreí al recordar el beso de Link y agité la cabeza para alejar la sensación de estupidez que me provocaba el recuerdo de la cercanía del joven. Habíamos pasado la noche juntos en la cueva, compartiendo la capa para resguardarnos del frío. Él despertó muy temprano y preparó el desayuno con los ingredientes que pudo encontrar cerca de la cueva. Desayunamos juntos mientras compartíamos historias del pasado e intercambiábamos miradas de complicidad.

Ató el listón de mi capa en mi cuello y besó mi frente cariñosamente. Me di cuenta de que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde que comparábamos nuestra estatura en el castillo. Acaricié su mejilla y me sonrió, me puse de puntitas, besé sus mejillas y después sus labios. Él colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo, correspondiendo mi beso. Me ayudó a subir a mi montura y se aseguró de que tuviera lo necesario para mi viaje.

Me dio instrucciones de qué camino seguir para salir del bosque. Tocó mi mano con una expresión que no supe descifrar y después me dijo que debería detenerme a descansar cada vez que encontrara un lugar adecuado ya que podía ser peligroso si seguía sobre esforzándome.

Había seguido su consejo, pese a que eso sólo me retrasaría, mi caballo andaba despacio y buscaba un lugar para descansar cada dos horas. Me detuve en la última posada antes de llegar a Castle Town. Ya había anochecido y no quería arriesgarme a que me asaltaran de nuevo durmiendo en la intemperie.

Pedí una habitación en el mostrador, aún sin quitarme la capucha. Estaba a menos de medio día de Castle Town, no tendrían problema en reconocerme. Había una pequeña cocina junto a la salita en la recepción y usé la cacerola para preparar té. Uli me había enseñado lo básico y me sentía confiada en que podría preparar un poco. Me senté en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea. Un par de niños Hylian corrían en la salita, mientras su madre los miraba disgustada desde el mostrador, en donde se registraba para alquilar una habitación. En el sillón de al lado, el cartero hablaba con él mismo mientras intentaba descifrar el destinatario de la carta en sus manos.

Me hundí en mi asiento, mientras sentía el calor de mi bebida bajar por mi garganta y asentarse en mi estómago. La sensación me pareció muy satisfactoria y pensé que sólo me faltaba la compañía de mis amigos para sentirme totalmente satisfecha. Link me había prometido que me alcanzaría en Castle Town en los próximos días y aunque no me parecía una buena idea, acepté que nos separáramos por algunos días. Me reí y sentí las miradas curiosas del cartero y los niños sobre mí. Avergonzada, me levanté y me retiré a mi habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

Fue alrededor del mediodía cuando me presenté en las puertas del castillo, jalando a mi montura del arnés. El típico ruido de la ciudadela me hizo sentir en casa. Me quité la capucha y, haciendo una reverencia ambos soldados abrieron las puertas para mí. Me detuve en el jardín y el mozo de cuadra se apresuró para hacerse cargo de mi caballo. Observé el lugar que había sido mi hogar durante toda mi vida y de pronto me pareció ridículamente grande.

Me quité la capa y la arrojé descuidadamente en el suelo. Me quité las botas llenas de barro y fui desprendiendo cada una de mis prendas hasta que llegué al baño. El agua caliente en mi cuerpo me hizo sentir relajada, un baño decente después de días de viajar era una de las mejores sensaciones en el mundo.

Escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y Celine corrió hasta el baño. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó a mi sin importarle mojar su vestido. Besó mi mejilla y después me regañó por haber tenido el descuido de olvidar mi ropa desordenada en el suelo de mi habitación. Me reí de sus cambios de humor repentinos.

Estaba sentada en mi taburete frente al tocador, mientras Celine peinaba y arreglaba mi cabello y hacía preguntas sobre mi estadía en Ordon.

-¿Y le creíste? —preguntó colocando mi tiara. Mi reflejo me pareció extraño después de tanto tiempo de llevar mi cabello despeinado.

Asentí con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Le he contado mis sentimientos—dije con timidez.

A través del espejo pude ver su cara de impresión.

-¿Odio? ¿Enojo? ¿Frustración?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Amor…

El ministro y el consejero ocultaron sus lágrimas con discreción. Me alegró saber que había sido extrañada durante mi ausencia. Procedí a mi despacho, en donde estaba segura que debían haberse acumulado un montón de cartas y documentos que requerían mi firma y atención.

Miré a través de la ventana de mi despacho por donde podía ver los entrenamientos de los soldados, pensando en que lo vería aparecer en cualquier momento.

No fue hasta el quinto día de mi llegada al castillo cuando tuve noticias de él. Celine entró corriendo en medio de la noche hasta mi habitación para darme la noticia. Me incorporé de un salto y quise alcanzar mi bata, pero mi dama de compañía me detuvo. Me dijo que debería esperar hasta la mañana, que no era apropiado que saliera corriendo media desnuda a su encuentro. Acepté reticente su consejo, ya no estábamos en Ordon, en dónde nadie nos juzgaría si dábamos un paseo en medio de la noche.

Volví a la cama, aunque en realidad ya no pude conciliar el sueño. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada por la idea de reunirme con él nuevamente.

Tomé mi desayuno con rapidez, mientras Celine me regañaba diciendo que era algo impropio de una princesa. Me limpié la boca y miré mi reflejo en el plato de plata para asegurarme que mi cabello estaba bien, sonreí y me levanté con celeridad.

-¡Eres la princesa, no lo olvides! –escuché a Celine gritarme en el comedor antes de que la criada cerrara la puerta tras de mí.

Corrí como una chiquilla a través de los largos pasillos del castillo, cuestionándome de quien habría sido la maravillosa idea de construir el comedor tan lejos de la salida del castillo.

Los guardias de la entrada abrieron las puertas para mí, mirándome con disimulada curiosidad. Siempre actuaba con madurez y con prudencia, supongo que verme correr con desesperación debía ser algo muy interesante.

Una vez afuera me dirigí a los campos de entrenamiento y al ver a los soldados me vi forzada a contener mi emoción. Celine tenía razón, debía actuar como la princesa. Me aclaré la garganta y sacudí mis faldas. Los soldados hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza y les hice una señal con la mano para que continuaran con sus asuntos.

Me detuve frente al entrenamiento de los soldados del capitán Ilich, todos ellos miraban la escena con incomodidad.

-¡Esto ha sido una falta de respeto al ejercito de Hyrule! –Gritó malhumorado-¡No puedes tomar vacaciones cuando te plazca! ¡Fuera del castillo y no vuelvas nunca más!

-¡Link! –Todos giraron a mirarme con sorpresa. A pesar de la situación, me sentí aliviada de verlo nuevamente.

-Ze…-se aclaró la garganta—princesa Zelda…—hizo una reverencia.

-Alteza…-el capitán Ilich me miraba con sorpresa—este soldado ha desatendido sus obligaciones para con el ejercito de Hyrule…

Estuve a punto de decirle unas cuantas verdades al hombre. Pero cerré la boca cuando observé al ministro aparecer en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Se me ha usted adelantado, alteza—dijo mirándome acusadoramente. Desvié la mirada, aceptando mi culpabilidad.

-Señor ministro—saludó el capitán con una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Capitán Ilich—contestó—¿Me permitiría usted unas palabras? –el capitán asintió y le indicó el camino con la mano.

Se alejaron lo suficiente para evitar ser escuchados, ya sabía yo de qué iba el asunto. Yo misma le había hecho la petición un día después de mi llegada al Castillo. Miré a Link y él me miró también, ambos sonreímos. Después de un rato volvieron, por la cara del capitán pude darme cuenta que no le había hecho ninguna gracia la noticia.

Sonreí cuando el capitán anunció la notica, hablando entre dientes. Estaba hecho, lo habíamos enviado lejos, dándole la oportunidad al grupo de prosperar adecuadamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –murmuró Link

-Si todo sale como lo he calculado, te enteraras mañana mismo—contesté, divertida.

Me sonrió y no pude evitar soltar una risita. El resto de los soldados nos miraron con curiosidad y pude percibir algunas miradas acusadoras.

El grupo se dispersó y yo caminé en silencio, seguida por él.

-Has tardado—dije mientras me sentaba cuidadosamente bajo la sombra de un pino.

Link se encogió de hombros.

-Debía arreglar algunos asuntos antes de volver.

Hubo un silencio largo, podía escuchar a los soldados practicar sus gritos de guerra en la lejanía, el choque del acero de sus espadas durante sus prácticas. Una corriente de aire hizo que las patillas de Link flotaran y me di cuenta de que su cabello estaba más largo, supongo que no lo había cortado en semanas. Él me miró pensativo y después su rostro se suavizó y las líneas de su boca se curvaron en una cálida sonrisa. Sentí alivio, como si con esa sola imagen pudiera resolver cualquier situación.

Me acerqué a él a pesar de que sólo un par de árboles nos separaban del resto de los soldados y lo abracé con fuerza. Pude sentir su olor a flores silvestres y árboles mojados, sin duda acababa de llegar de Ordon. Link correspondió mi abrazo con cariño y se separó lo suficiente para que nuestras miradas se encontraran. Tomó mi cabeza con ambas manos y acarició mis mejillas con sus pulgares. Yo sonreí como idiota, embelesada por sus cautivadores ojos azules. Levantó la tirara que cubría mi frente con sus pulgares y la besó, aspirando el olor de mi cabello. Me alegré de haberlo lavado con anticipación.

Después recorrió mis brazos con sus manos, pude sentir su calidez a pesar de los guantes de seda morados que los cubrían. Tomó mis manos y las besó cariñosamente.

-Te he extrañado—murmuró sonrojado.

Comenzaban a dolerme las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Pensé que debía parecer una completa idiota, sonriendo por cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca.

-Yo… también…—contesté con torpeza y me maldije. No quería que pensará que era una tonta.

…

Me hundí en el asiento de terciopelo rojo de mi escritorio. Era la última solicitud que debía revisar ese día. Estaba cansada, pero me motivaba la esperanza de terminar a tiempo para cenar en la mesa con Link. Me levanté, anuncié al ministro que volvía a mi habitación para prepararme para la cena. Me miró con reprobación desde su asiento, por arriba de sus lentes con vidrios de medio circulo y asintió volviendo a leer los documentos que tenía en sus manos.

Observé mis vestidos en el guardarropa. Todo me pareció inadecuado y resoplé con fastidio. Sólo era una cena en casa, como cualquier otra cena de los últimos veinte años. El hecho de que está noche estaría en compañía de Link, me hacía sentir ansiosa.

-He escuchado que has ordenado un lugar más en la mesa—dijo Celine, mientras doblaba las sábanas que acababa de cambiar de mi cama—¿tienes algún invitado?

-Así es—dije mirando mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, imaginándome cómo se vería el vestido morado que había decidido usar—¿El color morado me favorece, Celine? Y si decidiera usar el vestido morado, ¿cómo debería arreglar mi cabello?

Celine arqueó una ceja y se levantó de la cama. Buscó entre mi guardarropa y me entregó uno de color rosa palo, sencillo, sin ningún tipo de ornamento real. Me ayudó a ponérmelo y me sentó en el banquillo frente al tocador, peinando mi cabello con celeridad y precisión. Puso un poco de mascara en mis pestañas, brillo en los labios y color en mis mejillas, nada de lo que normalmente me ponía encima.

Me miré al espejo. Había trenzado mi cabello y lo había atado con un listón blanco. Me calcé las botas y después de mirarme por unos minutos en el espejo me volví para encontrarme con la mirada sin expresión de mi doncella.

-Supongo que de esta manera no llamaras mucho la atención en la ciudadela—dijo volviendo a las sábanas.

-¿Cómo has sabido…?

Celine se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, mi intuición es buena, supongo—dijo bromeando.

A pesar de que había intentado bromear, su expresión no se suavizó.

-Estaré bien—dije sonriendo lo mejor que pude.

-Aun no entiendo cómo has podido enamorarte de ese hombre—comentó, con rencor—se ha aprovechado de ti, no deberías olvidarlo.

-No fue su intención—contesté herida.

-No estás siendo racional y es algo que me sorprende de ti, princesa. Te he visto ordenar ejecutar a asesinos con menos pruebas sin dudar. No deberías de ser tan amable—comentó sin mirarme—deberías confesarle que has sido tú con quien ha pasado la noche durante el festival. Lo envié para que lo confrontaras, no para que te enamoraras de él y buscaras excusarlo.

Ya le había contado un resumen de mi visión en la fuente de Ordona, también le había contado lo que había sucedido en la cueva de regreso a Castle Town. Celine seguía teniendo sus dudas acerca de las buenas intenciones de Link y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

-Esta será la última vez que te lo diga, Zelda—se puso en cuclillas frente a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas—ten mucho cuidado. Él te ha confesado que está enamorado de alguien más. ¿En serio no te molesta? –Suspiró y sentí cómo aflojaba su agarre—a pesar de lo que ya te había hecho, le has dado permiso para que busque en ti otra oportunidad de enamorarse—arrugó el entrecejo—tú no te mereces algo así.

Se levantó y besó mi mejilla. Me miró con tristeza durante un par de segundos y volvió a la cama por las sábanas sucias, las tomó entre sus brazos y salió en silencio, dejándome con mis pensamientos hechos un desastre. Tenía razón, mi comportamiento era reprochable. Era la futura reina, no podía tirar todas mis obligaciones por la borda y comportarme como una adolescente enamorada.

Tomé aire antes de entrar al comedor. Los soldados me miraron extrañados por mi atuendo y abrieron las puertas para que pudiera entrar. Link se puso de pie en cuanto puse un pie dentro del comedor, me miró por un par de minutos y después me dedicó una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Sonreí lo mejor que pude, intentado alejar las palabras de Celine de mi cabeza.

Caminé hasta Link y besé su mejilla. Sentí que su cuerpo se tensó, estábamos siendo observados por los sirvientes, pero a mí no me importó. Me senté y le hice una seña con la mano para qué él también pudiera sentarse.

Una vez que me senté, observé al cocinero real entrar, seguido de sus ayudantes, quienes empujaban un carrito con la bandeja de plata. Todos hicieron una reverencia y después escuché a Verder dar su innecesaria explicación de las dificultades con las que habían tenido que liderar para finalizar el banquete que estábamos por degustar. El cocinero real me miró con expectación mientras sostenía con la mano derecha la punta de la bandeja, dando a entender que mostraría el fruto de su trabajo en unos segundos. Después, su vista se posó en mi acompañante y enarcó una ceja. Le dirigió una mirada crítica y después sonrió haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

Levantó la bandeja con aire triunfal y dejó al descubierto lo que me temía: Un extravagante platillo que no comprendía y que lucía tan bonito, que preferiría no comerlo. Suspiré y sonreí lo mejor que pude. Le hice un cumplido y se le iluminó el rostro. Todos sus ayudantes nos hicieron una reverencia y salieron unos tras otros en completo orden. Neil, una de las sirvientas más jóvenes que trabajaban en el comedor, sirvió el vino y noté la incomodidad de mi acompañante, desacostumbrado a aquellas atenciones exageradas. Les indiqué que preferiría que nos dejaran a solas, hicieron una reverencia y salieron del comedor.

-Lo has hecho bien—susurré cerca de su oreja.

-Tú también—contestó en tono bromista—sé que no te ha gustado nada el menú, pero has hecho feliz a tu cocinero.

Me reí.

-¿Te has dado cuenta?

Link asintió mientras colocaba la servilleta de lino sobre su regazo.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. Conversamos de cualquier cosa, me gustaba el hecho de que podía ser yo misma, sin necesidad de pensar en si podía ser correcto o no. Era fácil hablar con Link. Lo miré de nuevo mientras comía la fresa del postre, su expresión era tranquila, ¿en realidad podría amarme? Link era amable y no sería extraño que sólo hubiera ido con la corriente cuando me confesé.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó mientras colocaba los cubiertos de plata cuidadosamente sobre el plato.

-No ocurre nada—contesté automáticamente.

Link torció la boca, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-No eres buena mintiendo—sonrió y tomó mi mano. La acarició un minuto y después me miró—No estás sola, si deseas hablar de algo, yo te escucharé.

En verdad quería decirle, pero las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta. Celine tenía razón, él estaba enamorado de alguien más y yo sólo era una buena amiga que se le había confesado.

Negué con la cabeza.

-He estado pensando en un asunto que debo atender con el ministro—mentí, encogiéndome de hombros—sé que puede esperar hasta mañana pero no dejo de preocuparme.

Link me miró un segundo y su rostro se suavizó. No estaba segura de sí me había creído o no, pero estaba segura de que su caballerosidad le impediría insistir.

-Debe ser difícil gobernar este reino—dijo mirando mi mano entre las suyas—lamento no ser de más utilidad.

…

Link colocó la capucha sobre mi cabeza cariñosamente bajo la curiosa mirada de los soldados que custodiaban la entrada del castillo. Pude notar en su rostro la incomodidad de soportar tantas miradas sobre él, pero no dijo nada. Tomó mi mano y salimos en dirección a la ciudadela.

Aún había mucha gente en la plaza central, los pequeños cafés y restaurantes parecían llenos a pesar de la hora. Caminamos entre los altos y largos callejones de piedra de la ciudadela en donde estuve segura que podía perderme. Las lámparas de los hogares poco a poco se iban apagando.

Nos detuvimos en un callejón del mercado y bajamos las escaleras. Leí el letrero de madera que colgaba junto a la entrada "Bar de Telma"

Link se adelantó para abrir la puerta para mí. Sentí que se me revolvió el estómago con los olores que procedían del interior. El aroma del alcohol, combinado con el de la carne, el tabaco y sudor de la gente me resultó particularmente alarmante. Me adentré con cautela, el lugar lucía abarrotado. Había una mujer cantando canciones de borrachos mientras era acompañada por un hombre que tocaba el acordeón. Algunos rostros me resultaron familiares, la mayoría de los presentes debían de ser soldados del castillo. De pronto entendí por qué Link había insistido en que utilizara una capucha.

Link me tomó del codo y me condujo hasta la barra. Me ayudó a sentarme en el banquillo alto y él se sentó junto a mí, saludando con familiaridad a la mujer tras la barra.

-Cielos… —dijo la mujer intentando mirar mi rostro a través de la capucha—nunca habías traído a una mujer contigo. Veo que te estás recuperando, muchacho.

-Telma… —dijo Link, incómodo.

-¡Vaya! –Sonrió—es un placer cariño, mi nombre es Telma.

Telma extendió su mano y yo la tomé.

-Mi nombre es Zelda, el placer es todo mío.

Arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Zelda? ¿Cómo…? –se interrumpió a sí misma y miró a Link con preocupación, él se encogió de hombros.

-¡Por las diosas! No lo has negado muchacho—comentó recuperando su rostro sereno.

Telma me miró.

-¿Princesa? –preguntó sin apartar la mirada de mi capucha. Asentí retirándomela. –¡Vaya! –exclamó con sorpresa—¿en mi bar? –sonrió.

-Telma es una buena amiga de Rusl—dijo Link colocándome la capucha nuevamente.

Link había dicho que visitaríamos a una amiga de Rusl, pero en mi mente visualizaba que debía tratarse de alguien más parecida a las personas tranquilas de Ordon. Telma resultó ser una mujer extrovertida y divertida que manejaba el bar. Link se acercó a saludar a sus compañeros un momento, dejándome en compañía de la agradable mujer. Me mantuvo entretenida con sus conversaciones descomunales, aunque de vez en cuanto gritaba a todo pulmón para hacerse oír entre todo el barullo del bar a la cantante y su acompañante para solicitar alguna pieza en particular.

-No tenía idea de que fuera usted una jovencita tan agradable y encantadora—dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Le sonreí, dejando el vaso de jugo de frutas en la barra.

-Se lo agradezco, Telma.

-¿Es usted una buena amiga de Link? –preguntó con curiosidad en la mirada.

No supe qué decir, en realidad no habíamos hablado de una relación formal.

-Bueno, sí—contesté cortante.

Telma enarcó una ceja y me sonrió con picardía.

-Ya veo—dijo aun sonriendo—¿Están ustedes juntos esta noche por alguna razón en particular? Es decir, el muchacho es un simple soldado y usted… bueno, usted es la princesa, supongo que este no es un lugar adecuado para alguien como usted.

-Ella sale conmigo, Telma.

Ambas giramos sorprendidas por la declaración de Link. Sentí que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al verlo de pie junto a mí. Su mirada era seria y me pareció mucho más mayor. Telma sonrió con satisfacción.

-Ya veo—dijo sirviendo cerveza en el tarro de madera—felicidades—dijo empujando el tarro hasta Link.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el castillo, había sido una noche larga. La declaración de Link y las palabras de mi doncella no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza.


	11. Chapter 11

El entrenamiento de los soldados del ex capitán Ilich había iniciado desde antes de que saliera el sol. A través de la angosta ventana junto a mi escritorio podía observarlos con disimulo. Aunque las miradas de reproche del ministro me confirmaban que no pasaban tan desapercibidas como yo suponía. Observé a uno de los generales detenerse frente al grupo y sentí que mi corazón se detuvo, me puse de pie de un salto y me acerqué tanto cuanto pude a la ventana, cómo si esto fuera ayudarme a escuchar lo que estaban por anunciar.

Sonreí cuando vi al ex capitán presentarse frente a su grupo a cargo y mis ojos lo buscaron de inmediato. Su incrédula mirada provocó que se me escapara una pequeña risita burlona. Rusl lucía muy bien el uniforme de capitán que le había enviado con mi mensajero. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y una sirvienta entró haciendo una reverencia. Sonreí, adivinando su anuncio.

...

Uli miraba con asombro el balcón que había dispuesto para recibirla, nos ubicábamos en una de las torres altas del castillo, en donde había una vista increíble de la montaña de la muerte.

-No debería…—se aclaró la garganta—no deberías tomarte tantas molestias—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-En realidad estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, Uli—comenté, ignorando su comentario.

Uli sonrió con timidez.

-Me pareció adecuado visitarte antes de volver a Ordon—dijo con una expresión seria—lo he escuchado de Telma…

Me pregunto qué clase de expresión habré puesto ya que se apresuró a excusar a su amiga:

-Me lo ha dicho porque me ve como la madre de Link—su rostro se tornó preocupado—¿es eso cierto? ¿tú y Link…?

Hice una mueca.

-Lo es—contesté con seguridad.

Se sintió terriblemente bien decirlo en voz alta. La mirada de Uli fue de sorpresa en un principio y después se suavizó y comenzó a llorar. Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo, preguntándome si le parecía una idea desagradable.

-No me parece que sea una buena idea—se encogió de hombros. Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, no me esperaba ese comentario de su parte. Podía estar casi segura de que apoyaría nuestra relación pues había sido ella quien me alentó a confesar mis sentimientos en primera instancia.

—No me gustaría que me malinterprete, princesa. Nada me haría más feliz que verlos a ustedes dos juntos, pero he ser honesta usted …—arrugó el entrecejo—Link es un buen muchacho, a pesar de su pasado... En este momento creo que está de más decir que él no es realmente nuestro hijo.

Quise interrumpirla, quise preguntar a qué se refería con _su pasado,_ pero me contuve al saber que eso significaba una grave falta de respeto. Era evidente que Link no era el verdadero hijo de Rusl y Uli, por donde quiera que miraras él era un Hylian. Él nunca me había contado nada de su vida antes de Ordon y yo nunca me atreví a cuestionar el hecho de que él los llamara familia. Link hablaba y hablaba sobre Ordon, sus costumbres y las personas con tanta familiaridad, que me había dado la impresión de que había vivido ahí toda su vida.

-Aun así, alteza, debe estar usted segura de que yo daría mi vida por su felicidad. Y si usted es su felicidad, debería aceptarlo, pero, si he de ser honesta, me temo que esta relación no vaya a ser aceptada con tanta facilidad.

Abrí la boca para calmar sus temores, pero la cerré antes de poder decir algo. Tenía razón, mi conejero más cercano ya tenía sus sospechas y se comportaba de una manera hostil. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría la gente. De pronto me sentí ansiosa, entrelacé los dedos de mis manos bajo el mantel. La mirada de Uli era de preocupación, pero yo no podía hacer nada para cambiarla.

…

Me di la vuelta por décima vez sobre el colchón de plumas, preguntándome qué clase de persona sería la mujer de la que él estaba enamorado. Por mi cabeza rondaban imágenes de mujeres de toda clase, altas y atléticas, pequeñas y delicadas, intelectuales y científicas, no estaba segura. Me levanté y suspiré, observé la luna en cuarto creciente a través de la angosta venta alta de mi habitación, angustiada de que el resto de mis noches serían de esa manera. Había razón en las palabras de Celine y de Uli. Link estaba enamorado de alguien más, no debería forzarlo a estar conmigo y obligarlo a soportar las habladurías y malos tratos de la corte. Él podía ser feliz y yo no estaba dispuesta a cargar con la culpa de haberlo impedido. No debería esperar más.

Caminé por los largos pasillos de piedra del castillo con dirección a los aposentos de los soldados. Algunos guardias me miraban con curiosidad, aunque desviaban su mirada cuando intentaba encararlos, haciendo una reverencia.

-Alteza…

Solté la lámpara que iluminaba mi camino del susto. La levanté de inmediato, avergonzada, y me volví para encarar a quien me llamaba.

Rusl hizo una reverencia y sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Me pareció extraño verlo vistiendo algo tan distinto a la ropa característica de Ordon. Estábamos en la sala de estar de los soldados a una hora inadecuada, estaba oscuro y de pronto me sentí incómoda por la forma en la que nos habíamos despedido en los bosques Faron. Rusl sonrió y me ofreció su brazo para llevarme a otro lugar.

-Me gusta el aire fresco de la noche—comenté, sentándome en el borde de la fuente.

-Entonces debería abrir la puerta de su balcón, alteza. Eso me parecería a mi más práctico que hacer recorridos nocturnos—dijo, recargándose en la fuente cerca de mí, pero sin sentarse.

Lo miré asombrada de su osadía, muy pocas personas se atrevían a hablarme de esa manera. Me reí y se rió conmigo.

-Tiene usted razón, capitán…—dije, encogiéndome de hombros—me alegra que esté usted aquí…

Rusl hizo una mueca de diversión. Nos volvimos a reír y después ambos hicimos silencio.

-Uli me ha contado—dijo finalmente.

Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, sabía a dónde se dirigía esta conversación.

-Me temo que, a diferencia de ella, me alegra saber que Link ha iniciado una relación con usted, alteza—me miró con sus ojos llenos de emoción.

Me sonrojé por el inesperado comentario. Me pareció muy tierno el hecho de que se estaba comportando como un padre orgulloso.

-Rusl… -me miró aun sonriendo—hay algo que me gustaría saber…

-Uli te lo ha mencionado, ¿no? Acerca del pasado de Link—peguntó con seriedad. Su sonrisa se borró.

Asentí con cautela, insegura de si me diría lo que deseaba saber.

-Eres una persona especial para él…—dijo mirando el cielo—mereces saberlo.

Y me lo dijo. Rusl se encontraba recolectando madera en el bosque para el fogón, Uli había querido acompañarlo, pero estaba de seis meses y se cansaba con facilidad, así que decidió no llevarla con él.

Estuvo un par de horas realizando la difícil tarea. Cuando finalizó, ató la madera a la silla de su viejo caballo y cuando estuvo a punto de montar, se encontró frente a frente con la azul mirada inexpresiva de un pequeño de cabello largo y castaño. Lo miró de arriba abajo, buscando alguna posible arma con la que pudiera amenazarlo. Se trataba de un joven Hylian con la vestimenta y las botas sucias, y la mirada inexpresiva.

Se acercó al viejo caballo, examinando descaradamente las pertenencias. Abrió las alforjas, sin importarle la presencia amenazadora del propietario del animal. Dio media vuelta para irse de ahí, pero antes de que avanzara, Rusl intentó sostener su brazo, él pequeño esquivó el movimiento del hombre sin mayor dificultad. Le dio la espalda al hombre, diciendo que no poseía nada de valor. Dio cuatro pasos y una cuerda atrapó su pie izquierdo, elevándolo en el aire y manteniéndolo suspendido a una altura considerable. Rusl se burló del pequeño ladrón diciendo que era su culpa por no querer escuchar su advertencia y lo miró desde la seguridad del suelo.

El joven luchó contra su atadura, pero sólo consiguió rebotar un par de veces. Intentó desatar la cuerda que aprisionaba su tobillo izquierdo. Cuando casi lo había conseguido, miró hacia abajo, calculando los posibles daños que esta acción implicaría en su cuerpo. Se detuvo y volvió a dejar caer su cuerpo, resoplando con fastidio.

Rusl seguía mirándolo con diversión, preguntándose qué clase de padre dejaba vagar a un niño en las profundidades del bosque a mereced de los monstruos y animales salvajes. El joven sacó un monedero de la alforja y se la arrojó al hombre a cambio de su libertad. Rusl abrió el monedero no muy impresionado, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su sonrisa se esfumó tan pronto como había aparecido al observar la cantidad ridícula de rupias que contenía la bolsita de cuero.

Rusl miró al joven, quien le sonreía con la mirada inexpresiva, tal vez asumiendo que el trato estaba cerrado. Cerró la bolsita de cuero y se aclaró la garganta. Tomó aire y le dijo que antes de liberarlo debía decirle quién era y a qué se dedicaba.

-Debo aceptar que sentí pena por él cuando me lo dijo—comentó con la vista perdida en la jardinera, observando una persona que ya no existía.

-¿Un ladrón? –pregunté, adelantándome a su relato.

El capitán me miró sin expresión y negó con la cabeza.

-Un mercenario.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. No concebía la idea de un vendedor de espada de tan corta edad.

-Uno que huía de los suyos—continuó.

El joven se disculpó por haber buscado entre sus cosas y prometió desaparecer del bosque una vez que lo bajara. Rusl lo miró con ojo crítico y suspiró, decidiendo lo que haría una vez que lo bajara. Uli se acercó a él antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa y observó aterrorizada al joven que pendía en las alturas. Le ordenó a su esposo que lo liberara y el hombre obedeció sin protestar. Cortó la cuerda con la hoja de su espada, haciendo que el joven cayera desde las alturas. Uli corrió como pudo a ayudarlo, sostuvo su cara con ambas manos, examinando su rostro, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de daño. El joven intentó apartarla, pero el inmenso dolor en el brazo izquierdo se lo impidió. Uli observó la herida y le dirigió una mirada amenazante a su esposo, quien solo sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rusl se rió mientras levantaba el cuerpo del joven sin ningún cuidado y lo depositaba en la silla de su caballo viejo. Uli caminaba junto a él, preguntándole si era muy doloroso. El joven solo la miraba incrédulo ante su consternación, ni siquiera lo conocía.

El capitán lo llevó a su casa, en donde Uli atendió sus heridas junto al fogón. Rusl le dijo que no le contaría a nadie acerca de su profesión si aceptaba quedarse hasta que sanara su brazo. Al ser el brazo izquierdo de Link el afectado, y al verse imposibilitado para defenderse de las personas y criaturas que acechaban en el bosque, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

La primera semana se la pasó sentado en el sillón, observando ausente la leña arder y sin decir una sola palabra. Rusl salía durante el día y volvía muy tarde, así que era su esposa quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto al joven. Un día Uli se armó de valor e inició la conversación. Le acercó un poco de agua fresca, jabón y una toalla para que se aseara, diciendo que poseía unos encantadores ojos azules y que los estaba desperdiciando. Salió en busca de algunas verduras para el caldo y cuando volvió se encontró con el joven, quien había obedecido. Le sonrió y se ofreció a cortar su largo cabello, Link se encogió de hombros y la miró con indiferencia.

Esa noche, cuando Rusl volvió a casa, se encontró con su esposa frente al fogón, conversando entusiasmadamente acerca de los ingredientes de la sopa de calabaza junto a la mirada atenta de un joven de cabello corto. Sonrió, su esposa siempre sabía cómo ganarse el corazón de las personas.

En poco tiempo, Link se convirtió en la sombra de Uli, la vigilaba todo el tiempo para evitar que hiciera algún esfuerzo dada su condición. La gente de Ordon había comenzado a reconocerlo y lo saludaban cada vez que acompañan a Uli a la tienda.

Cuando llegó el día en que recuperó la movilidad de su brazo, a Rusl le pareció que, a pesar de su mirada inexpresiva, le afectaba la idea de alejarse de su mujer. Link parecía preocupado y no durmió esa noche dando vueltas en el suelo, en donde había decidido hacer su cama para dormir cada noche. Al día siguiente Uli le pidió que la acompañara a buscar leche fresca de cabra como cada mañana, ahora estaba más grande y le costaba más trabajo caminar hasta la tienda. El lugar estaba abarrotado como de costumbre a esa hora, y cuando finalmente llegó su turno, Uli dijo con voz amable: _A partir de mañana, no podré venir a recoger la leche. _Link se tensó, pero la mujer acarició su brazo con cariño y con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro agregó_: lo hará mi hijo, así que, estaría muy agradecida si fuera usted tan amable de entrégale a él lo mismo de siempre._

-Y entonces estuvo decidido—dijo Rusl sonriendo—ese día Uli me dio a nuestro primer hijo.


	12. Chapter 12

El concejero me miró desconcertado cuando le hice saber que cancelaría todas mis actividades del día, nunca había hecho semejante cosa, incluso en mí día libre me dedicaba a trabajar.

Caminé a través de los campos de entrenamiento de los soldados, sin importarme las miradas curiosas de los soldados y capitanes. Rusl parpadeó al verme, hizo una reverencia y después sonrió invitándome a observar el entrenamiento de sus soldados. Lo busqué con la mirada y lo vi en una batalla real contra el mejor de los soldados de otro capitán, Rusl me dijo que sería una buena idea si Link no se daba cuenta de mi presencia y yo obedecí, colocándome atrás de una jardinera para evitar que me notara. Sus ojos afilados estaban serios y sostenía la empuñadura de la espada con firmeza en la mano izquierda.

Escuché el sonido del acero chocar una y otra vez, Link esquivaba cada uno de los ataques con gracia. Su oponente se veía cansado, mientras que Link se mostraba tranquilo. Mi corazón se aceleró al verlo pelear de aquella manera y de pronto sentí una gran necesidad de enfrentarme a él.

Su oponente dio una estocada y me angustié al ver que había logrado hacer un corte en parte de su túnica. Los soldados del capitán Rusl comenzaron a reír y uno de ellos vociferó con voz muy alta, para que Link pudiera escuchar, que dejara de jugar y terminara de una vez ya que estaban hambrientos. Link lo miró, hizo una reverencia y le sonrió con garantía y después avanzó contra su oponente, se agachó esquivando su ataqué, giró tras él y lo desarmó. Levantó la espada, y atacó. La hoja de la espada quedó a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuello. Sentí cómo se me erizaba la piel. En realidad, me pareció que lo iba a matar.

Link sonrió y con la empuñadura de la espada golpeó la frente del soldado con suavidad y este cayó al suelo, más bien del susto que por el cansancio.

Tomé aire y apreté los puños para darme valor, caminé hasta él. Los soldados se pusieron de rodillas ante mi presencia, hice un movimiento con la mano para que se levantaran. Link me sonrió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

Era la hora del desayuno, así que una vez que el capitán dio la orden, se dispersaron. Link me había sugerido que usara una capa ya que vestía la ropa de la princesa. Tomó mi mano y la besó sonriendo, después caminamos hasta las caballerizas públicas en la entrada oeste de la ciudadela.

Acaricio a su yegua amorosamente y nos presentó. Me parecía adorable la forma en la que hablaba con su montura como si se tratara de una persona. No podía dejar de verlo, no podía creer que solo mirarlo me hiciera sentir tan plena.

-¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Asentí con nerviosismo. Tenía una extraña sensación de inquietud en el estómago. Link hizo una mueca.

Hice una reverencia ante el caballo, quien relinchó en respuesta y me hizo sonreír.

-Para mi también es placer conocerte, Epona.

Link sonrió y me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a subir a su yegua. Él caminaba halando la montura del arnés y yo miraba su espalda ancha. Todo mundo en la ciudadela parecía apurado, corriendo de un lado a otro. Podía escuchar a personas hablando sobre cualquier cosa junto a la fuente de la plaza central y los mercaderes vendiendo sus productos a todo pulmón.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta sur de la ciudadela. Link se detuvo en uno de los puestos del mercado y yo observé atenta a una familia de Goron vendiendo agua de la montaña de la muerte. Había escuchado que tenía propiedades curativas y me pregunté si sería conveniente comprar lo suficiente para llenar la bañera de porcelana.

Link se paró junto a mí y se disculpó por la tardanza, le dije que no había problema y seguimos caminando, nos dirigíamos al mirador cerca de la entrada oeste. El guardia de la puerta nos miró cuidadosamente.

-¿Link?

Ambos lo miramos, mi acompañante lo saludó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿No deberías estar en el entrenamiento? –el hombre me examinó y después volvió a mirar a Link—Así que vas a pasear mientras tus compañeros entrenan ¿eh? Había escuchado rumores de que contabas con el favor de la princesa, todo mundo dice que la manipulas a tu conveniencia.

-Eso no es verdad, Culm—Contestó molesto—no deberías hablar de asuntos que no conoces.

-¿Me equivoco? He escuchado que incluso envió lejos al capitán Ilich por petición tuya. ¿Quién lo diría? Un granjero ha logrado escalar tan alto… ¿qué habrás hecho para ganarte su favor…?

Estuve a punto de decir algo, pero antes de hablar Link le propició un puñetazo en la cara. Culm movió su lanza amenazante, listo para defenderse, mi acompañante desenvainó la espada que colgaba de su cintura.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de tu futura reina?! ¡Retractate, ahora! –Vociferó Link, molesto.

Para entonces la gente nos rodeaba, murmurando cosas desagradables. No estaba consciente de los rumores que corrían en torno a nosotros, tampoco había considerado que la decisión que había tomado sobre el capitán Ilich iba a perjudicar a Link de semejante manera. Ahora podía entender por qué Uli se había atrevido a hacerme saber sus preocupaciones.

-¡Ambos deténganse, ahora! –Ordené.

Los dos hombres giraron a mirarme al igual que todas las personas que estaban presenciando la pelea. Me quité la capucha de la cabeza y todos se pusieron de rodillas, incluso Culm quien estaba tan pálido como un fantasma.

-Tengo un poco de prisa, pues como debe usted saber, soy una mujer ocupada—dije al guardia que seguía de rodillas sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza—le agradecería entonces que realizara su trabajo con más diligencia ya que está siendo usted remunerado para ello.

El hombre inclinó aún más la cabeza en señal de que había entendido y procedí a subirme al caballo nuevamente.

-Lamento este incidente—dije a las personas que seguían observándome perplejas. —son ustedes libres de continuar con sus actividades, confío en que este lamentable suceso no se repita.

Caminamos a lo largo en el mirador que está cerca de la entrada oeste. Ahí se podía observar el gran puente de Hylia y bajo éste, el enorme y cristalino lago Hylia. La verdad es que había elegido ese lugar ya que muy poca gente lo visitaba. Tomé aire profundamente una vez más y lo solté. Ninguno se había atrevido a decir ninguna palabra desde el incidente en la ciudadela.

-Hay algo que debo decirte—dije escondiendo mis manos bajo mi capa, estaban temblando y ciertamente no se debía al frío.

-¿Acerca de qué? –preguntó ansioso.

-Acerca de nosotros.

El rostro de Link palideció y eso me hizo sentir aún más insegura. Por mi cabeza atravesó fugazmente la idea de no decirle nada, pero si no lo hacía ahora, después sería más difícil para ambos. El incidente que acababa de ocurrir probaba la verdad de mis palabras, la gente había comenzado a correr rumores espantosos que solo dañaban nuestra reputación.

-No es necesario que me lo digas—dijo de repente.

Tragué saliva, ignorando mi propio miedo y continué hablando, ignorando su petición.

-Es de suma importancia que lo sepas—sentí que se me rompió la voz. Estaba luchando para contener el llanto.

No quería terminar nuestra relación, pero tampoco quería impedirle que fuera feliz. Todos estos hermosos sentimientos que tenía por él… imaginar que él sería libre para expresarlos libremente con alguien más hacía que mi corazón doliera, pero también me alegraba de cierta manera.

Link suspiró y arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo? –preguntó, mirando el atardecer.

-Voy a decirte la verdad—dije—pero quiero que sepas que aún después de hacerlo, no te obligaré a que te quedes conmigo.

Me observó con sus ojos azules brillantes, tomó mi mano y la acarició con cariño, como para darme el coraje de seguir. Tomé aire.

-Link, la noche del festival…—parpadeó, desconcertado—la mujer con la que pasaste la noche… fui yo…

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás. Link se puso de pie y se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello, con preocupación. Caminó varios pasos y regresó para decirme algo. Escuché los caballos que se aproximaban al mirador y me giré para encontrarme con dos soldados de la guardia real.

-Alteza –ambos hombres se arrodillaron.

-He dicho que tomaría este día. Cualquiera que sea el asunto puede esperar—contesté, molesta por la interrupción.

-Alteza, mucho me temo que, de ser postergado, este asunto pueda acarrear serias consecuencias—Insistió.

Me levanté y le hice una seña con la mano para que hablara.

-El ministro, el rey Zora, el líder de la tribu Goron y todos sus concejeros están ya reunidos en el castillo, su presencia en esa reunión es imperativa ya que es preciso que decida qué acciones deberán tomarse con prontitud.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El reino de Val ha hecho una declaración de guerra después de atacar Kakariko.


	13. Chapter 13

En los largos pasillos de piedra lo único que resonaba era el eco de los tacones de mis botas. Entré a la sala de reuniones mientras me quitaba la capa, todos los presentes se levantaron de sus sillas al verme y procedí a tomar mi lugar en la mesa. Podía ver sus caras llenas de preocupación, pero también podía percibir ciertas miradas acusadoras por mi retraso.

El jefe de la tribu Goron explicó cómo esa mañana habían llegado a Kakariko algunos soldados de Val, acostumbrados a los turistas, no le dieron mayor importancia hasta que comenzaron a atacar a los residentes. Resguardaron a tantas personas como les fue posible, pero eso no significó que no hubiera heridos mortales.

Val era un reino lejano, al oeste de Hyrule, conocido por su violento rey que nunca parecía conforme con sus tierras. Aunque políticamente hablando, ambos reinos no eran aliados, ambos permanecían bajo el estatus de neutrales uno frente al otro.

-¿Por qué han decido atacar Hyrule? Nuestras acciones nunca han puesto en riesgo sus intereses—Pregunté, consternada. Mi consejero más cercano me miró con preocupación.

-Han enviado un mensajero esta misma mañana, princesa. En su mensaje, el segundo hijo del rey solicitaba una audiencia con su alteza, la princesa Zelda. Como estaba usted indispuesta…-comentó con tono acusador—hemos sido nosotros quienes recibimos al príncipe Raymund. Con molestia nos comunicó que traía consigo una propuesta de alianza entre ambos reinos.

-¿Qué propuesta? –pregunté sin ninguna sutileza.

-Su propuesta era establecer una alianza entre ambos reinos… mediante su matrimonio con el príncipe.

Me levanté de mi asiento, nerviosa.

-Es claro que buscan apoderarse del reino, tomando control de él mediante el trono.

-¡Por supuesto! Sus intenciones son tan claras como el agua… Princesa, debe tomar la corona de inmediato y tomar acciones en contra de Val.

Todos los involucrados comenzaron a proponer estrategias de ataque. Yo escuchaba atenta a cada una de sus sugerencias, nunca había estado en una guerra y no estaba segura de cómo debía proceder. Sentí que las rodillas me fallaron, imaginando toda la gente que podría morir si yo me equivocaba.

Aunque dispusiera de todo el oro, no sería posible igualar en número al ejercito de diez mil hombres de Val que uno de mis soldados había reportado.

Hyrule había sido un reino pacifico por muchos años y no contaba con semejante ejército. los hombres de Val debían estar armados hasta los dientes. Mi consejero de guerra sugirió enlistar a los aldeanos comunes que estuvieran en condiciones de tomar lanzas y espadas, pero me negué en el acto. En realidad, esperaba no tener que llegar eso, sería inhumano enviar a los aldeanos sin preparación militar a una muerte segura.

…

Mi coronación se llevó a cabo al día siguiente, en una ceremonia sencilla y privada por petición mía. Me había negado a la procesión interminable de soldados y aldeanos que juraban lealtad a mi persona y a las celebraciones exageradas que eran costumbre. Había postergado convertirme en la reina porque no consideraba que estuviera lista, mis padres habían sido unos grandiosos monarcas, suyo había sido un reinado ejemplar y digno de admiración. Llenar el vacío que habían dejado con su muerte parecía una tarea titánica.

-Majestad—Celine llamó a mi puerta—la esperan en el salón del trono.

Asentí, poniéndome de pie.

El ambiente era tenso en la corte, todos murmuraban mientras yo estaba sentada en la silla del rey, esperando a que todas las tropas estuvieran listas para partir. A pesar de que los músicos tocaban el violín y el arpa, el sonido no amenizaba la tensión e incertidumbre que se sentían en el lugar. Pese a que mi prioridad se trataba del reino, nuestra historia y su gente, los nobles y aristócratas no se molestaba en ocultar el temor de qué sería de sus títulos si Val lograba conquistar nuestro reino. Mi padre les había otorgado un lugar en la corte porque los consideraba dignos de pertenecer a ella, no pude ocultar mi molestia, pues nuestro era un reino que se había enfrentado a peores calamidades desde el mismísimo momento de su creación y la prioridad de cualquiera debía ser su seguridad, antes que un titulo.

Uno de los guardias reales se acercó a mí y murmuró algo en el odio. Asentí y se retiró. Un momento después entró Rusl, caminó a lo largo de salón hasta llegar a la silla del rey, se arrodilló haciendo una reverencia mientras se quitaba el casco.

-Majestad…

-Capitán…

-Majestad, he venido para rogar que me permita volver a Ordon—dijo aún de rodillas—sé que es un honor haber recibido este título por su parte, pero como usted sabrá, Ordon es un pueblo de granjeros. Mucho me temo por la seguridad de mi familia y de los aldeanos de la villa.

Ordon era una de las villas en los límites del reino, no sería una sorpresa si los soldados de Val decidían entrar por ahí. Si enviaba a Rusl era probable que Link también se fuera, pues las personas que más le importaban también se encontraban ahí. Link…no podía dejar de pensar en nuestra despedida. Lamentaba que las cosas hubieran resultado así, lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era su compañía y apoyo, que me sostuviera entre sus brazos y me asegurara que todo estaría bien.

-Lamento hacer de su conocimiento, capitán, que me es posible revocar su título en estos momentos puesto que Hyrule se encuentra en necesidad de usted y sus habilidades en el campo de batalla.

El capitán levantó la cara con sorpresa, pude ver en sus ojos el terror de no poder proteger a sus seres amados.

-Como su reina, quiero que sepa que mi deseo es que usted y su ejército se encarguen de la seguridad de la frontera sur, eso incluye su pequeña villa. Es mi voluntad que parta usted de inmediato y cumpla con mi mandato.

Rusl exhaló el aire que estaba conteniendo y sonrió agachando la cabeza una vez más.

-Veré que así sea, majestad.

El ejército partiría al amanecer, así que ordené que se preparara un banquete en el comedor en su honor antes de partir. A pesar de lo que estaban por enfrentar, el espíritu no decayó. Los soldados cantaban animados mientras bebían y comían. Sonreí, el ambiente estaba bastante animado pese a las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos, todos estaban enterados del tremendo poder de Val, pero ninguno de ellos había desistido a marchar directo a la batalla, de donde lamentablemente, yo no podía asegurarles que volverían con vida.

Uno de los soldados anunció mi aparición y todos hicieron silencio, levantándose de inmediato. Caminé por la alfombra roja que atravesaba el comedor desde la entrada hasta la silla de la reina. Me di la vuelta y tomé aire, apretando los puños a mis costados. Como la reina, era mi obligación motivar a mi ejercito antes de llevarlos a la batalla.

Una vez que terminé de decir las palabras que había practicado una y otra vez en mi mente, los soldados gritaron en señal de apoyo. Yo sentí que mis rodillas me fallaron y solo me senté una vez que los vi volver a prestar atención a sus alimentos. Todas estas personas podían estar muertas al amanecer y la única responsable ello sería su inexperta majestad.

Me levanté y salí del comedor dejándolos disfrutar el resto de la noche, no quería que vieran las dudas en mi afligido rostro. Debía preparar mi armadura y mi montura para partir al amanecer.

-Majestad, reconsidere, por favor—Mi consejero de guerra caminaba junto a mi mientras me dirigía a las caballerizas—es peligroso que usted esté en las líneas frontales.

-Soy la reina, Wels. Una reina lidera sus tropas.

Seguí caminando, ignorando su petición. No enviaría gente a morir mientras yo disfrutaba de la seguridad del castillo. Si era el designio de las diosas que yo muriera en esa batalla, lo aceptaría con gusto.

El mozo de cuadra hizo una reverencia y me miró como disculpándose. Miré mi montura y junta a ella, Link me miraba con seriedad. Me tomó un par de segundos analizar el hecho de que él se encontraba ahí, cuando se suponía que no, yo había dado instrucciones a Rusl para que se llevara a todos sus soldados con él.

-Majestad—dijo, poniéndose de rodillas—sé que no soy digno de dirigirme a usted, pero como su más ferviente siervo, me atrevo a solicitar unas palabras.

El consejero miró con escepticismo al joven soldado y después me miró a mí, esperando mi respuesta. Sentí ganas de llorar, pero apreté los puños y aclaré mi garganta.

-Déjenos solos—ordené. Wels y el mozo de cuadra hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la caballeriza.

Link seguía de rodillas, sin mirarme a la cara.

-Levántate—dije en tono casual—no tienes por qué hacer eso, somos amigos, ¿no?

Lo miré esperando a que se levantara, pero no lo hizo.

-No, majestad—contestó—no lo somos.

Sentí una punzada en el corazón, no entendía sus palabras, si ya no me consideraba ni siquiera su amiga ¿qué hacía allí?

-¿Cuál es el propósito de tu visita? Me parece que le he dado indicaciones precisas a tu capitán de abandonar el castillo de inmediato.

-Me temo que he desobedecido, majestad, y he permanecido aquí.

Arqué una ceja y no pude evitar reírme de su comentario. Levantó la vista y sentí cómo todas mis preocupaciones se desvanecían al ver sus ojos azules.

-Eso puedo verlo, soldado—comenté divertida.

Acorté la distancia entre nosotros y me puse en cuclillas para quedar a su altura. Sonreí mientras acariciaba su mejilla, Link parpadeó un par de veces y tomó mi mano, apartándola con delicadeza.

-Si no me consideraras tu amiga no estarías aquí ahora—dije, fingiendo que no me había importado su acción—para mi, tú sigues siendo una persona muy importante, Link—sonreí lo mejor que pude.

Link arrugó el entrecejo y pude ver que apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-No merezco tus palabras, Zelda—dijo mirándome con desesperación—¿Cómo pudiste actuar tan amble con alguien como yo? Y lo que te hice… ¡Diosas merezco morir! Lo juro por Hylia que estuve a punto de entregarme, merezco algo peor que ser colgado o pasar el resto de mis días en el calabozo, pero cuando me enteré de que estarías en las líneas frontales simplemente no pude hacerlo—Tomó mis hombros, sus ojos azules me miraban con seriedad—Sé que no lo merezco, pero te lo ruego, concédeme una última petición egoísta.

Lo miré confundida, en ningún momento había expresado mi deseo de hacerlo pagar por el pasado. Asentí, perpleja, preguntándome qué me pediría.

-Permite que este contigo en las líneas frontales, te lo ruego. Deja que este cerca de ti en el campo de batalla. No podría soportar que algo te pasara. Después de que esto termine, te doy mi palabra de que aceptare cualquier castigo que creas conveniente, aunque sé que nada podrá devolverte lo que te he robado.

-Lo sé—me miró con la vista nublada, me reí—pero no te atormentes más, Link. No es mi deseo castigarte. Creo que estuvimos juntos en el momento equivocado, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de cómo se dieron las cosas, no me arrepiento de haber entregado mi cuerpo a ti...Eres tú el único hombre que he amado hasta ahora.

Link me miró perplejo, después su expresión se relajó.

-En verdad debí hacer algo muy bueno en otra vida…—murmuró—o puede ser que en realidad quedaste mal con el golpe que te dieron los ladrones en el bosque—dijo, riéndose.

Sonreí. Se levantó, tomando mis manos para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

-Puede ser que no me odies—dijo, volviendo a poner una cara de seriedad—pero también debo ser honesto contigo, mi lady—Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire—Lamento no haber sido claro contigo antes, Zelda. No me sentía digno de ti y cuando me dijiste que estarías dispuesta a corresponder mis sentimientos… simplemente aproveché la oportunidad. Estar contigo, besar tus labios, tocar tu piel, tu cabello castaño… todo eso me pareció un hermoso sueño.

Sentí cómo se encendían mis mejillas y desvié la mirada. Me aclaré la garganta.

-He aclarado la situación, no para atormentarte—dije, avergonzada—sino para que te sientas con la libertad de amar a la mujer que siempre has amado, no soportaría la idea de que una vez más estés conmigo, mientras en tu cabeza desearías estar con alguien más.

Link parpadeó un par de veces y después suspiró dramáticamente, mientras se frotaba el entrecejo con la yema de sus dedos índice y pulgar. Tomó mi mano derecha y la besó.

-Zelda, ¿te das cuenta de que entre nosotros solo hay malentendidos? —se rió, yo me encogí de hombros.

Tomé aire y abrí la boca para hablar, pero me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo. Me tomó de los hombros, me besó la frente y me envolvió con sus brazos.

-Siempre… —murmuró con la mejilla hundida en mi cabello—desde la primera vez que te vi empapada bajo la lluvia, siempre has sido tú la mujer que he querido. Sabía que si te tenia, entonces no necesitaría nada más en la vida. Pensé que eso había quedado claro.

Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo, mientras escuchaba el sonido de sus palpitaciones aceleradas en su pecho. Mis ojos se humedecieron de pronto y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, las lágrimas ya habían mojado su túnica gris.

Nos separamos reticentes el uno del otro y nos miramos a los ojos durante un par de minutos. Me sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas. Tomó mis manos y las besó nuevamente, después su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la mía.

-Ese día en el castillo, yo había planeado contarte acerca de mis sentimientos…—dijo, apretando mis manos entre las suyas—pero no tuve la oportunidad…

Link le había contado Rusl y Uli acerca de sus encuentros nocturnos con una bella sirvienta del castillo. Ella había cuidado de él y Collin mientras esperaban noticias de su madre, e incluso había ayudado de alguna manera a que Uli tuviera un parto seguro. El rostro de Uli se iluminó, Rusl, en cambio, se mostró más reservado en cuanto al tema. Finalmente, Uli lo convenció de hablarle de sus sentimientos antes de abandonar el castillo.

Collin le daba ánimos a su hermano y Uli lo miraba sonriente desde su cama, mientras abrazaba un pequeño bulto de mantas rosadas contra su pecho.

Estaba tan impaciente que se dirigió al menos una hora antes a la cocina. Observó la leña arder en el fogón mientras repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez las palabras que debía decir y se imaginaba los peores escenarios posibles. Su corazón dio un salto cuando la puerta de madera se abrió. La joven le sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, se desvaneció. Link logró atrapar su cuerpo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo y de inmediato se dirigió a la sala en la que habían atendido a su madre.

-Sentí que me arrojaban un balde de agua fría cuando me exigieron una explicación por el hecho de sostener a la princesa del reino inconsciente en mis brazos—dijo, rascándose la cabeza—supongo que debiste decírmelo antes. Después de aclarar el mal entendido, me permitieron llevarte a tu habitación y estar contigo mientras llegaba el medico real.

De todos los escenarios posibles en los que sus sentimientos eran rechazados, jamás le paso por la cabeza uno así. Link sintió que de pronto se alzaba una barrera entre los dos, tan alta e inalcanzable que ni siquiera soñaba con atreverse a derribarla. Estuvo a punto de abandonar la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, lo tomé de la mano y le conté acerca de mi soledad y mis temores en medio de mi delirio por la fiebre. Lejos de sentir lástima por mí, se sentó nuevamente y escuchó las incoherencias que balbuceaba. Él me entendió, porque también había tenido un pasado vacío y solitario, así que cuando le dije que me gustaría que permaneciera a mi lado, aceptó sin vacilar, aun y cuando yo no estaba cien por ciento cuerda.

-No debiste irte—murmuré.

-No lo hice—se encogió de hombros—siempre estuve cerca, por si me necesitabas.

Lo abracé con fuerza, tenía la sensación de que si no lo hacía se iría nuevamente. Quería que volviera a Ordon y retomara su pacifica vida como granjero, así no tendría que lidiar con los prejuicios y las habladurías en la corte. Respiré profundamente, inundando mis pulmones con su olor a árboles y flores del bosque. También quería que se quedara conmigo, que me besara cada noche y despertara cada mañana junto a mí, envejecer juntos... Pero la batalla que teníamos por delante ponía en tela de juicio cualquiera de las dos posibilidades.

-Debiste decirme—dije, separándome de él.

Link acarició mi mejilla con cariño y colocó un mechón de mi cabello que había escapado de la pinza tras mi oreja izquierda.

-Eras la princesa…—hizo una mueca—y ahora eres la reina. Alguien de tu posición jamás se fijaría en un simple granjero como yo.

No pude evitar soltar una risita y me miró enfadado.

-Me enamoré de ti como la princesa y te quiero aún más ahora que soy la reina—dije, acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias a la gente que se toma la molestia de leer y comentar esta historia. Han sido unas semanas llenas de trabajo, tareas y quehaceres domésticos, pero por fin pude volver a subir un capitulo :)**

**Esta historia esta llegando a su fin, espero que se siguen tomando unos minutos para leer :)**

**Illu**


	14. Chapter 14

Una vez en el campo de batalla, me encontré frente a frente con el segundo príncipe de Val. Mis hombres aguardaban impacientes tras de mí, a la espera de mi orden para atacar. La tensión en el ambiente era indescriptible, el número de soldados Valíes era abrumador. Miré a Link sobre su montura y asintió, tome una gran bocanada de aire y asentí también, ordenándole a mi montura que avanzara.

-Veo que es usted una mujer valiente, majestad—dijo el segundo príncipe, acercándose sobre su caballo—pero debo decir que el campo de batalla no es lugar para una mujer tan hermosa y delicada como usted.

Yo solo lo observaba, atenta a cualquier movimiento que hiciera, previendo alguna señal que pudiera darle ventaja a sus soldados.

-No había tenido yo el placer de conocerla en persona. Como ya estará usted enterada, hace algunos días solicité una audiencia con su majestad, en nombre de mi padre, el rey de Val. Estaba usted indispuesta, pero ahora que se le ve mejor, me permito transmitir el mensaje de mi padre una vez más a usted directamente, no sin antes recordarle las pérdidas que pudieran ser evitadas en caso de que su respuesta fuera positiva.

-No encuentro fructífera la unión de nuestros reinos, alteza—contesté—pues sus métodos para gobernar difieren a los que estamos nosotros acostumbrados.

El príncipe hizo una reverencia y no hubo más que hablar. En poco tiempo el grito feroz de ambos ejércitos y el sonido del acero fue lo único que interrumpía la tranquilidad de la pradera.

…

Estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, atendiendo las heridas de los soldados que me habían seguido en la retirada, ignorando el dolor que causaban mis propias heridas. A pesar de en algún momento el ejército de Hyrule tomó la ventaja. En un par de horas los refuerzos de Val nos superaron en número y no me quedó más que intentar salvar las vidas de los pocos hombres que se negaban a darle la espalda a su reino.

Link se mantuvo cerca de mí en todo momento, cuidando mi espalda. Tomó mi mano cuando di la orden, dándome ánimo para salir de ahí. Exhaustos y heridos, nos montamos en su yegua y cabalgamos hasta Kakariko, que, para entonces, ya había sido evacuada. Mi consejero de guerra estaba en lo correcto, era una batalla que estaba perdida mucho antes de que si quiera empezara.

Un soldado entró a la posada de Kakariko, la cual estaba fungiendo como hospital para atender a los heridos. Hizo una reverencia, diciendo que la reunión estaba por empezar. Asentí y me dirigí a la casa en donde se llevaría a cabo.

Los hombres se levantaron de sus asientos con cortesía cuando advirtieron mi presencia. Yo procedí a tomar mi lugar. Mucho fue mi pesar cuando el rey Zora y el líder de la tribu Goron expresaron que las bajas de los soldados Hylian no habían sido las únicas durante la batalla, ellos también habían peleado con todo lo que tenían y que de seguir avanzando como lo estaban haciendo, no tardarían más de cuatro días llegar a la ciudadela. El total de mí ya de por sí escaso ejército, se había reducido por la mitad y no estaba segura de que mis hombres fueran capaces de defenderla.

-Llegados a este punto, majestad—Agregó Wels, mi consejero de guerra—solo queda una posible solución que no hemos considerado y que, en su gran sabiduría, el antiguo rey habría previsto.

Todos lo miramos con interés, pues sus palabras podían sellar el futuro de nuestro reino. El hombre se aclaró la garganta.

-Como usted sabrá, majestad, el único reino que es famoso por su inigualable fuerza militar es el reino de June, reconocido y temido al mismo tiempo a lo largo del continente por la mayoría, incluso se dice que el mismo reino de Val no es rival.

Parpadeé, perpleja, ya sabía a dónde se dirigía su discurso.

-Bueno, como es del conocimiento de la mayoría aquí presente, June y nuestro reino permanecieron por muchos años aliados, eso hasta el fallecimiento de su majestad, el antiguo rey de Hyrule… —Todos los presentes dirigieron su angustiada mirada hacia mí—lamento ejercer esta presión en su persona, majestad, pero es mi deber como consejero real hacer de su conocimiento todas las posibilidades que ayuden a salvaguardar la seguridad de nuestro honorable reino.

Mi corazón se aceleró y me levanté de mi lugar. Di algunas vueltas en el lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes mientras pensaba en alguna otra alternativa que no incluyera la ayuda de June, por supuesto, no la había.

Cuando mi padre murió tenía yo quince años, era joven y cuestioné las decisiones que había tomado por mí, podía ver ahora con claridad que un rey debe pensar primero en el bienestar de su gente y eso había hecho él, había puesto el bienestar del reino antes que el suyo o el mío. Mi padre gobernaba con la cabeza y no se dejaba guiar por sus pasiones.

Había pensado en mí encuentro con Link como algo del destino, pensé que mis horas de angustia y soledad habían sido recompensadas con su amor, pero justo ahora que sabía que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos por el hombre que amaba, el mismo destino que una vez celebré, parecía haber cambiado de opinión.

Inhalé tanto aire como mis pulmones fueron capaces de retener y después exhalé, las vidas de miles de personas estaban en riesgo, no me podía permitir equivocarme una vez más. Mis manos sudaban y asentí, secándolas en mi pantalón.

-Envíen un mensajero de inmediato, que el reino de June sepa que estamos dispuestos a restablecer nuestra alianza a cambio de su asistencia militar.

Salí del lugar, con un nudo en la garganta. No importaba qué pasara conmigo, la seguridad del reino y su gente siempre debía ser mi prioridad.

**…**

La puerta de su habitación estaba entre abierta y lo observé, estaba sentado sobre su cama, cambiando el vendaje de su brazo izquierdo, iluminado únicamente por la luz de una pequeña vela a la que no le faltaba mucho para terminarse. Hace apenas algunos meses aun nos encontrábamos en la tranquilidad de Ordon, jugando con Collin, Ilia y Fado. Cenando la maravillosa comida de Uli y divirtiéndonos arreando las cabras en el rancho. Todos esos momentos de felicidad que pasamos juntos me parecían un vago sueño, muy lejano. Esas memorias eran lo único que perduraría conmigo hasta mi último aliento en este mundo.

-Debo decir que, aunque seas la reina, sigue siendo de muy mala educación espiar a las personas—dijo, sin mirarme.

Me reí.

-Debes tener agallas, soldado, para hablarle así a tu reina—contesté sonriendo, mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

Caminé hasta donde estaba y me senté junto a él, tomando su brazo izquierdo entre mis manos. Él sonrió y yo le sonreí también. En mi mano se dibujó el triángulo sagrado que lo encegueció por un instante.

-No era necesario—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo era, no es como si tuviéramos tiempo para esperar a que sane por sí misma. Además—agregué con una sonrisa burlona—no tengo una receta que compartir contigo, tampoco estoy segura de poder adoptarte en el proceso.

Parpadeó un par de veces y después se rió.

-Así que te lo han contado.

-Lo han hecho, si—contesté—¿debería preocuparme que el ejército enemigo compre tu lealtad? ¿debería ofrecerte más oro? ¿o tal vez prefieras tu pago en rupias?

Se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Mi lealtad siempre será tuya, majestad. Siempre que me necesites, ahí estaré.

Sentí ganas de llorar, mi más grande deseo era pasar el resto de mis días junto a él, pero tal parecía que las diosas tenían otros planes para nosotros.

No podía dejar de ver sus ojos brillantes, él también me veía y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa. Acarició mi cabello y después mi mejilla cariñosamente. Besó mi frente con delicadeza, continuó con mis mejillas y finalmente mis labios. En un principio mi cuerpo se tensó, pues mi inexperiencia me impedía saber cómo debía corresponder. Presioné mis labios contra los suyos, preguntándome si le parecería poco atractiva mi forma torpe de besar. Aunque podría parecer ridículo que me sintiera tan cohibida después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, no podía evitarlo, la cercanía de su cuerpo hacía que me sintiera nerviosa.

Mi corazón latía tan rápido que me temí que fuera a salirse en cualquier momento, me preguntaba si Link podría escucharlo. Él sonrió y después se separó de mí.

-Deberías descansar, ha sido un día terrible—dijo, acariciando mi cabello alborotado—podemos ser llamados en cualquier momento para regresar al campo de batalla.

Lo miré, preguntándome cómo podía permanecer tan tranquilo, yo podía sentir mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

-E-está bien—contesté, recostándome en la cama, mientras él me miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Aquí? —preguntó, con tono burlón.

-Yo soy la reina, yo decido cual he de hacer mi lecho—me obligué a decir.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, mi mente estaba nublada y sentía que moría de la vergüenza.

-Entonces me voy—dijo, levantándose de la cama.

Tomé su mano, aun recostada y negué con la cabeza, escondiendo mi cara con el brazo que había estirado para impedir que se fuera. Sentí como se sentó cerca de mi cabeza y acarició mi cabello nuevamente.

-Debo irme, no es correcto que estemos los dos solos aquí—dijo, en un tono tan bajo que pareció un murmuro—ya han empezado a correr rumores horribles. No importa lo que digan de mí, ya has tenido que lidiar con bastantes cosas por mi causa, no soportaría que también tuvieras que pasar por algo así.

Me senté, quedando frente a él.

-Yo te amo Link—dije, acercándome aún más a él—y quiero estar contigo, tanto como me sea posible.

Link parpadeó y vi cómo su rostro se sonrojó ante mi inesperado comentario. Sonreí victoriosa, había logrado perturbar su rostro sereno. Ahora era él quien estaba avergonzado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, besé sus labios con violencia, sin importarme si lo hacía bien o no. Presioné mi cuerpo contra el suyo y me senté sobre su regazo, apoyando mis rodillas en el colchón, una de cada lado de sus costados. Sentí cómo su cuerpo tenso ante mi cercanía se relajó y tomó mi cintura con ambas manos, acercándome aún más a él.

No estuve segura de cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pues mi mente se perdió en algún momento y únicamente fui consciente de la necesidad que sentía mi cuerpo de acercarme más a Link. Ambos nos separamos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-No debería… -dijo Link, recuperando el aire—no me gustaría que te arrepintieras después.

-Está bien—contesté, sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo—asegurémonos de recordarlo esta vez.

Link me miró inseguro, y yo sonreí mientras acariciaba su mejilla izquierda.

**…**

Aun no amanecía cuando me desperté, lo miré una última vez, mientras dormía. Sonreí y me acerqué silenciosamente para besar sus labios.

-En verdad lo lamento… -murmuré.

Me escabullí de la habitación de la posada, afuera podía escuchar los quejidos y los lamentos de los soldados heridos en las demás habitaciones. Yo suspiré, recordándome que mi prioridad debían ser todas estas personas.

Cabalgué junto con uno de mis guardias reales hasta el castillo, la respuesta de June debía estar por llegar y quería estar ahí para planear mi siguiente movimiento en caso de que fuera negativa.

Estaba por amanecer cuando llegamos al castillo, desmonté de un salto y me apresuré a entrar, pues uno de los guardias de la puerta del castillo nos había informado que el mensajero del reino de June ya me esperaba en el salón del trono. Una vez adentro, Celine se arrojó a mis brazos, agradeciendo a las diosas que nada me hubiera pasado, me condujo hasta mi habitación y aunque me resistí, insistió en vestirme para la ocasión. Cuando la cuestioné sólo se limitó a decir que era necesario.

Caminé a paso apresurado, pues cada segundo me costaba la vida de mis soldados. Los guardias del salón, hicieron una reverencia y abrieron la puerta para mí. Tomé aire y me obligué a avanzar, estaba muy nerviosa, me sudaban las manos. Sentí que respiré nuevamente cuando lo vi el salón, observando el jardín a través de la ventana. Se giró para encontrarse conmigo y sonrió.

-Majestad—hizo una reverencia, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Clyde! –me arrojé a sus brazos—gracias…

-Tenía que devolverte el favor, ¿no, querida Zelda? –dijo, correspondiendo mi abrazo.

-Lamento tener que hacer esto—dije, apenada—pero no tengo otra salida.

Clyde me miró con sus enigmáticos ojos violeta y sonrió.

-Está bien, soy yo quien lamenta que tengas que unir tu vida a alguien como yo.

Clyde era mi amigo de la infancia, lo había conocido desde que podía recordar. Él era cinco años mayor, pero siempre se tomaba el tiempo de jugar conmigo en el castillo. Podía recordarlo con claridad porque él había pasado toda mi infancia en el castillo de Hyrule. Recordaba muy bien que mi padre pasaba mucho tiempo junto a él, hablando de cómo debía comportarse un rey, Clyde lo escuchaba y asentía con semblante ausente.

Para cuando cumplió quince, la mayoría de las doncellas nobles estaban enamoradas de él y buscaban cualquier excusa para pasearse por el castillo y poder encontrarse, con la esperanza de que las tomara como amantes. Clyde era alto, de piel blanca y cabello rizado y azabache, siempre me había parecido muy curiosa la forma en la que luchaba por controlar su cabello. Clyde no era únicamente el segundo príncipe de June. También mi amigo de la infancia y mi prometido.

Ambos habíamos sido notificados desde edad muy temprana de nuestro compromiso y habíamos sido educados para reinar Hyrule. Clyde era un excelente amigo, un compañero inteligente de conversación y un digno oponente en el ajedrez. Además, entrenábamos juntos con la espada y aplaudía cada uno de mis logros en el control de la magia, pero inclusive después de todo eso, yo no pude enamorarme de él. Clyde era como un hermano mayor para mí y cuando no pareció muy sorprendido cuando se lo hice saber, me di cuenta que él sentía lo mismo por mí.

En el castillo comenzaron a correr rumores de que se les veía a muy altas horas de la noche deambular por el castillo. Un día lo seguí sin que me viera, y me quedé helada cuando descubrí qué es lo que hacía en sus recorridos nocturnos.

Corrí de vuelta mi habitación, tenía diez años así que no sabía qué debía hacer. Aunque estábamos comprometidos, estaba muy segura de que, si yo decía algo acerca de lo que acababa de presenciar, nuestro compromiso sería anulado y no quería ni imaginar cuáles serían las consecuencias que Clyde tendría que enfrentar con mi padre aquí, y con el suyo en June.

Al día siguiente traté de actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero no funcionó. Clyde me cuestionó acerca de mi actitud y terminé diciéndoselo todo. Recuerdo cómo su rostro tranquilo y sereno se distorsionó y se transformó en una expresión de pánico que nunca había visto en él. Le prometí no decírselo a nadie y así fue, jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Celine. Me dio pena ver cómo tenía que reprimir sus sentimientos por el bien de la alianza de nuestros reinos. Cinco años después, cuando mi padre murió, mi primer mandato como la princesa heredera fue deshacer nuestro compromiso. Antes de abandonar el castillo para volver a June, besó mi mejilla cariñosamente, ahora era libre para vivir su amor, eso fue lo único que pude hacer por mi querido hermano.

Ahora podía entenderlo mejor que nunca, yo también debía reprimir mi amor por Link por el bien de Hyrule y lamentaba profundamente tener que forzarlo a regresar.

Clyde cabalgó junto a mí, el ejército de Val estaba a menos de un día de la ciudadela y una parte de su ejército se había adelantado para rescatar a los soldados de Hyrule que aún se encontraban ganando tiempo para nosotros. Yo me mantuve todo el camino rogando a las diosas por la seguridad de Link.

Una vez que llegamos, encontramos hombres heridos por doquier. El príncipe Raymund, luchaba cansado contra Link quien también parecía cansado, su túnica estaba cubierta de sangre y no pude evitar angustiarme. Dos soldados más corrieron y alzaron sus espadas contra Link, quien se notaba que apenas podía seguir en pie. Bajé instintivamente de mi montura y mis piernas se movieron por si mismas, desenvainé mi espada y Clyde me detuvo antes de dar un paso más. Uno de los soldados de Val corrió hacía Link y este hizo un corte grande con la espada en su abdomen, sin titubear. La sangre del hombre comenzó a salir a chorros y se desvaneció con el arma aun incrustada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el castillo—dijo con dificultad.

Ignoré su comentario, concentrándome en examinar sus heridas.

-Esta no es una pelea que le corresponda a June—dijo el segundo príncipe de Val, poniéndose de pie.

-Mucho me temo que está usted equivocado, alteza—contestó Clyde, desenvainando su espada—pues los asuntos que competen a Hyrule son de igual importancia para su reino hermano, June.

-Me apena decir que no entiendo a qué se refiere, alteza—contestó, pude notar cierto temor en su tono de voz.

-El reino de June ha enviado a sus mejores soldados para encargarse de los asuntos que aquejan a Hyrule. Es una ofensa para mí y para mi reino la propuesta que usted le ha hecho a su majestad, la reina Zelda. Debe usted estar enterado y de no ser así, permítame hacer de su conocimiento que su majestad ha sido prometida a mí, desde el momento de su nacimiento, como muestra de la eterna amistad que une a ambos reinos.

Pude notar la mirada de Link sobre mí, pero no me atreví a mirarlo. Tragué saliva, mientras sostenía su mano con fuerza.

Ambos príncipes se miraban, esperando la respuesta del otro. El príncipe de Val dio la orden a sus hombres de atacar a tantos soldados como les fuera posible antes de que el resto del ejército de June nos alcanzara. Algunos soldados de Val rodearon a Clyde quien sonrió mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su espada con más fuerza. Yo por mi parte, me armé de valor para encontrarme con la mirada cansada de Link.

-Lo lamento—dije, luchando por contener el llanto.

Él me miró y acarició mi mejilla, besó mi frente y se levantó para regresar al campo de batalla, lo vi enfrentarse a un soldado Valí cuando el quejido de uno de mis soldados me devolvió a la realidad. Estuve ayudando a los heridos a moverse a un lugar seguro por lo menos una hora más, luchando contra los soldados Valíes que se atrevían a seguir a mis hombres que ya no representaba un peligro, para asegurarse de terminar con ellos.

-No deberías tener compasión de estas personas—me giré sobre mis talones, desenvainando mi espada—han cumplido con su deber de luchar por su reina y han fallado miserablemente, su único lugar es el infierno. Esta debilidad tuya te impedirá convertirte en una buena reina.

El príncipe de Val se encontraba frente a mí, con la armadura desgastada. Él era por lo menos unos treinta centímetros más alto que yo, de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, su presencia era imponente, digna de un rey. Me abalancé sobre él y detuvo mi ataque con la mano, apretó la hoja de mi espada tan fuerte que su mano comenzó a sangrar. Perpleja ante la imagen, bajé la guardia y arrojó mi arma lejos. Levantó la espada para acabar conmigo, lamenté ser incapaz de proteger a mi gente y le pedí a las diosas que perdonaran mi ineptitud.

Antes de que la hoja pudiera atravesarme, Link recibió el ataque por mí. Aun herido, fue capaz de desarmar al príncipe y atravesar su espada en el vientre del hombre, quien cayó de rodillas, desangrándose.

Link también estaba herido y quise acercarme a él para ver qué tanto daño había sufrido. Clyde se acercó en su montura y dijo con voz firme que teníamos que regresar al castillo de inmediato, yo también tenía heridas de gravedad pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

-¡Zelda! –gritó Clyde, irritado por mi reticencia a abandonar el lugar—¡Eres la reina, si algo te pasa todo esto habrá sido en vano!

-Estoy bien—murmuró Link aunque yo podía ver que no era cierto—vete.

Mis manos aun temblaban y mis piernas se negaban a moverse. Clyde tomó mi mano y me subió a su montura en contra de mi voluntad. Link se quedó mirándome partir, pero no pude descifrar su expresión.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi.


	15. Chapter 15

Nuestra victoria fue celebrada en todo el reino, pues una batalla contra Val no era cualquier cosa. Por mi parte me limité a ofrecer apoyo a las familias de los soldados caídos, el desenlace de esa batalla no se sentía para mí como motivo de celebración. Había perdido no solo la vida de cientos de hombres, sino el amor verdadero del único hombre que amé en mi vida.

La tranquilidad en el reino se sentía irreal, la gente siguió su vida como si esa batalla jamás hubiera ocurrido. Yo tenía una sensación de ansiedad y un enorme vacío que no parecía cesar, aunque me saturé de tareas para mantener mi mente ocupada. No entendía cómo los conquistadores podían continuar su vida después de ver la sangre y la muerte de cientos de inocentes.

Investigué por todos los medios posibles acerca de la salud de Link y cuando me confirmaron que se encontraba vivo y recuperándose de sus heridas, sentí que mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo. En el periódico se dieron a conocer todas sus hazañas, había sido él solo quien había acabado con al menos una cuarta parte de los hombres de Val. Además, había sido él quien derrotara al mismísimo príncipe Raymund, dando oficialmente el final a la batalla. Jamás se presentó en el castillo para recibir un reconocimiento oficial y no podía culparlo, tampoco me atreví a buscarlo más.

Tres meses después me casé con Clyde, el segundo príncipe de June, quien oficialmente había muerto de manera natural unos días después de contraer nupcias con la reina de Hyrule, asegurando la alianza de ambos reinos. Algunos rumoreaban que en Kakariko habitaba un hombre apuesto de ojos violetas muy parecido al príncipe, que se dedicaba a la investigación de la flora y fauna de Hyrule junto a su pareja, un hombre de aspecto delicado, tímido y muy agraciado, hermano de cierta dama de compañía real.

Supe que Rusl presentó su renuncia unos meses después y regresó a su villa junto a su familia, a quien tampoco volví a ver jamás.

No había día en que no recordara las mañanas en Ordon, el olor del bosque, el sonido de las aves por la mañana y el sabor del agua del manantial de Ordona. El sabor de la sopa de Uli… el viento fresco por la mañana, todo eso es algo que me gustaría para ti, mi pequeña.

-¿Madre? –dijo la princesa, entrando a mi habitación.

Celine me miró insegura y yo asentí para hacerle saber que estaba bien. Mi dama de compañía asintió también y salió de mi habitación. La princesa me miró tímidamente y no pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen frente a mí. Por su cabello alborotado y la suciedad en las botas y el pantalón pude deducir que había estado entrenando junto a los soldados, saltándose sus clases nuevamente. Sus tutores no tardarían en hacérmelo saber.

-Me han informado, madre, que has dispuesto que viaje a Ordon.

La miré unos minutos, mi pequeña se había convertido en una señorita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ciertamente estaba tan acostumbrada a su compañía que imaginar que nos separaríamos por un tiempo me rompía el corazón. Mi pequeña Zelda ya había cumplido dieciséis. Yo no me cansaba de mirarla porque todo en ella me parecía perfecto: su cabello dorado, la naturaleza con la que sonreía cada vez que alguien se atravesaba en su camino e incluso sus ojos azules y rasgados, parecía imposible olvidar el pasado cuando podía encontrarlo incluso en su personalidad.

-Así es—contesté, sonriendo.

-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo? –preguntó, curiosa.

-Hay alguien a quien me gustaría que conocieras.

Zelda arqueó una ceja. Aunque yo no me oponía a que saliera del castillo, nunca había ido más allá de la pradera cerca de la ciudadela. Estaba consagrada en cuerpo y alma a la espada y al arco y aunque era inteligente, lo suyo no eran los estudios rodeada de cuatro paredes. Era una niña muy activa, siempre se metía en problemas por trepar árboles o por jugar con los caballos y causar alboroto en las caballerizas. Sus tutores siempre se quejaban de que se quedaba dormida durante las sesiones de estudio o que simplemente no se presentaba.

-¿A quién?

-A tu padre.

Su cara fue de total asombro, en los dieciséis años de su vida jamás me atreví a hablarle acerca de Link. Era sabido por todos, incluso por ella, que me había casado en legitimo matrimonio con el príncipe Clyde. La primera vez que me preguntó acerca de su padre, solo me limité a decirle que no se trataba de él y jamás volví a hablar del tema por mucho que ella insistiera. Sé que siempre ha tenido la curiosidad de saber de su padre, pero me había tomado mi tiempo para reunir el coraje de contarle mi historia, esperando que la comprendiera y reflexionara sobre ella.

Le conté toda mi historia con su padre, Zelda me miraba con seriedad y asentía de vez en cuando para hacerme saber que estaba prestando atención, aunque de vez en cuando ponía un semblante indescifrable.

-No lo sé, madre… -dijo poniéndose de pie—¿y si…? —preguntó nerviosa—¿y si no me acepta? Todo este tiempo he creído que la razón por la que no querías hablar de él era porque estaba muerto y…no soportaría si me rechaza.

Tomé sus manos, sonriendo.

-No lo hará—contesté con seguridad, ella me miró inquieta.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas? –comentó.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras acariciaba su cabello dorado.

-He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, cariño. Tan graves, que incluso alguien de naturaleza amble como tu padre no podría pasar por alto. Pero a ti te amará, porque eres parte de él y porque eres adorable—Apreté su nariz sucia y me reí—ve y conoce a tu padre, pasa tiempo con él. Aunque yo sé que el tiempo que les he robado no será devuelto con nada, espero que encuentres en tu corazón el perdón para tu madre.

Zelda me miró confundida y se acercó a mí, me rodeo con sus delgados brazos y besó mi cabeza.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, madre—murmuró, aun abrazándome—voy a conocerlo y te prometo que te lo traeré de vuelta.

Quise decir algo, pero salió a toda prisa de mi habitación, no me dio tiempo de explicarle que no era tan fácil. El tiempo que Link y yo estuvimos juntos fue breve, pero tan increíble y real que jamás pensé que me podría recuperar del hecho de habernos separado de la manera en la que lo hicimos. Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que las diosas habían sido muy bondadosas con nosotros cuando decidieron que las líneas de nuestros caminos se cruzaran, en un encuentro que ellas mismas destinaron para los dos. Ahora les daba las gracias por haberme permitido experimentar el sentimiento más hermoso que uno pude ser capaz de sentir, no una sino dos veces. La primera vez que escuché el llanto del fruto de nuestro amor me sentí completa de nuevo, la sensación de felicidad que me provocó estrechar a mi pequeña contra el pecho, la tranquilidad que me provocaba su respiración mientras la veía dormir y el temor que me provocaba cuando enfermaba, podía recordarlo todo con claridad y me daba terror si quiera imaginar que mi vida pudo haber sido distinta.

Un par de horas más tarde vi a través de mi ventana cómo los guardias del castillo abrían la puerta. Zelda salió en su montura a toda prisa, sin ninguna pertenencia más que su espada y lo que sea que hubiera metido en las alforjas, sonreí. Al fin ambos estarían juntos aunque lamentaba mucho darle más preocupaciones y más motivos para odiarme. Les rezaba a las diosas para que él la amara tanto como yo lo hacía y pudieran conocerse y ponerse al tanto de las cosas que pasaron en todos estos años que yo les había robado.

-Te la envío a ti, porque es tu derecho y no puedo seguir negándotelo, por favor amala mucho, pues ella lo ha hecho siempre, incluso sin conocer tu rostro…

**Este es el capitulo final de esta historia aunque queda un extra jiji.**

**Estoy muy agradecida con las personas que incluso viendo que soy nueva por aquí, se tomaron el tiempo de entrar, leer y comentar esta historia (aun y cuando me equivoqué un montón de veces al publicar, jé) Comencé a escribir este fic en mis días de estudiante, fue muy divertido de escribir, aunque tomó un giró inesperado en algún momento. Me encuentro leyendo algunas otras historias muy interesantes por aquí, pero algunas tienen más de treinta capítulos y con pocas horas libres en el trabajo y la casa, creo que me seguiré tardando para ponerme al corriente. **

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia y tengan la amabilidad de leer las próximas:)**

**iilu**


	16. Extra

El ambiente de alegría y diversión predominaba cierto día, de cierta festividad. La gente acudía de todos los rincones del reino, comían cosas deliciosas y se olvidaban momentáneamente de la cotidianidad del ajetreo en sus vidas. Había sido poco el tiempo que había transcurrido desde las inundaciones y la gente deseaba poder dejar tan lamentable suceso en el pasado.

El entrenamiento de los soldados del capitán Ilich había terminado temprano, era una orden de la princesa que todas las actividades fueran suspendidas después de las seis de la tarde para poder asistir al festival (si así lo deseaban), o bien, simplemente descansar el resto del día.

Link era un soldado relativamente nuevo en el grupo de Ilich, había aparecido para enlistarse unos meses después de las inundaciones. Escasos de manos que ayudaran, lo aceptaron para labores de reconstrucción. Cuando los soldados volvieron a su rutina de entrenamiento nuevamente en el castillo, se descubrió que tenía talento, aunque, para su mala suerte, fue asignado al grupo del hombre que había tenido diferencias con el ex capitán Rusl en sus días de juventud. Ilich era un hombre fornido, de unos cuarenta y tantos que había obtenido su nombramiento a base de trucos sucios. Al enterarse de que el nuevo soldado había sido adoptado por el enemigo de su juventud, no perdía oportunidad para humillarlo y maltratarlo. Link soportaba los abusos sin quejarse, estaba resuelto a subir de rango a como diera lugar, su meta era clara y ni siquiera las acciones del capitán lo harían apartar su vista de ella.

En los vestidores, todos sus compañeros no hacían más que hablar del festival y de cómo no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de encontrar una hermosa novia que cocinara para ellos. Link sonrió, recordando la sonrisa de la princesa cuando le ofreció un tazón de sopa de calabaza.

-¡Link! –Vociferó Herbert.

El joven volvió en sí, sacudiendo la cabeza. Todos se rieron de él.

-Estas en otro mundo, hombre—dijo Herbert, divertido—has sonreído cuando mencioné a las mujeres que cocinan. ¿Es tu tipo ideal? ¡A todo hombre le gusta una chica que cocine! –Todos gritaron en señal de acuerdo.

Link lo miró un momento y después sonrió.

-No precisamente—contestó, todos lo miraron—yo puedo arreglármelas por mí mismo en la cocina, así que no necesito una mujer que cocine para mí. Además, ella cocina horrible—hizo una mueca recordando el sabor de la sopa.

-¿Ella? ¿Tienes una novia, Link? ¡Vaya! –Bromeó Herbert—eres tan serio que nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

El joven soldado se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

-No es mi novia, jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo... Ella es tan inteligente e ingeniosa. es fuerte, amable y su sonrisa es tan cálida y hermosa que hace que todas tus preocupaciones desaparezcan… -sonrió con la imagen de la princesa en la cabeza—ella es tan hermosa… su cabello castaño es tan suave y sus ojos azules tan brillantes… Jamás en la vida había visto una mujer así, ella es perfecta.

-¡Cielos! ¿Una mujer así en realidad existe? Creo que hasta yo me he enamorado—bromeó Herbert, todos se rieron—Vámonos chicos, Link es un tonto enamorado, sólo ahuyentará las chicas.

Todos salieron del vestidor dejando solo al joven soldado. Link se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó sobre la cama, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, recordando las noches en la cocina del castillo en donde él y la princesa se divertían conversando y jugando. Se había resignado a vivir de sus recuerdos y de su amor unilateral. En todos sus años de vida jamás había sentido anhelo así por una mujer. Suspiró y se convenció de lo tonto que era, la princesa ni siquiera debía recordarlo, ella era tan amable con todos que seguramente habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera.

Se levantó, molesto por sus propios pensamientos y decidió que lo mejor sería salir a dar una vuelta para alejarlos.

En el festival se encontró con el ensordecedor sonido de la música y se preguntó si en realidad había sido una buena idea abandonar el silencio y la tranquilidad de su habitación. Observó al Herbert y los demás soldados de su grupo en una mesa, cenando con algunas jóvenes que sonreían y les servían vino. Herbert agitó un brazo en el aire, una señal para que se sentara con ellos. Celebraron su decisión de unirse a la ocasión y una de las jóvenes le sirvió vino, Link agradeció y se lo bebió de un solo trago, había decidido que esa noche se refugiaría en su calor.

Después de un rato se quedó solo, todos ya se encontraban bailando. Aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse y sentarse en una banca más alejada de donde se encontraban sus compañeros, en donde no conocía a nadie. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una joven de cabello rubio se sentó junto a él y le sonrió con timidez e inició una conversación con él.

-¿Te gustaría bailar? –preguntó la joven.

-No me lo tomes a mal—contestó—sería un honor bailar contigo, es solo que el baile no es una habilidad que tenga muy desarrollada.

La joven lo observó un momento y después sonrió.

-No te preocupes, bailar tampoco es lo mío. ¿Preferirías ir a otro lugar…?

-No, por supuesto que no, señorita. Espero que no te moleste, pero preferiría quedarme un rato más aquí, solo. No me gustaría arruinar tus ánimos de celebración con mi compañía.

La joven se levantó y molesta, le dedicó una última mirada de rencor antes de abandonar el lugar. Link observó a la gente bailar al ritmo de la música, ignorando el incidente que acababa de suceder, entonces estuvo muy seguro de que no había sido una buena idea asistir al festival. Estuvo a punto de volver al castillo, pero la joven de antes volvió a atravesarse en su camino. El joven tomó aire, pidiéndole a las diosas paciencia para lidiar con la situación.

-Solo un trago más y te prometo que desapareceré—sonrió la joven mientras le ofrecía un vaso con vino.

Link lo bebió de un solo trago y se lo devolvió. Levantó la mano en señal de despedida y avanzó con dirección al castillo. Poco a poco su vista comenzó a nublarse y los sonidos de la música y las conversaciones de las personas le parecieron lejanas y distorsionadas. Chocó contra alguien, se disculpó y obtuvo como respuesta un murmuró que no pudo distinguir.

Poco a poco volvió en sí, no pudo abrir los ojos, pero las voces parecían cercanas, sentía una fuerte corriente de aire y escuchaba el sonido de los animales nocturnos, por lo que debía estar en el exterior.

-¡Baja esa espada ahora! –vociferó una mujer—haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido si intentas algo más.

El joven pudo escuchar el sonido del acero chocar y poco tiempo después, las quejas de un hombre y de la joven que había estado hablando con él unos momentos antes. Link se quejó aún tirado en el piso y tomó la mano que su salvadora le ofrecía, se puso de pie con torpeza. Parpadeó y después entrecerró los ojos, tratando de darle sentido a la silueta de la persona frente a él.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó, confundido.

La mujer se aclaró la garganta exageradamente y se llevó ambas manos a las caderas, ella también apestaba a alcohol.

-No puedes saberlo, pero acepto tu gratitud.

Los ladrones aprovecharon la puesta en escena para escapar. Link enarcó una ceja y la miró de arriba abajo sin ninguna sutileza, se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Eres tú! –dijo con evidente felicidad.

Se acercó a ella con torpeza y la envolvió con sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Ella se rio y palmeó la espalda del desconocido.

-Así es, soy yo. Por poco te asaltan y de paso te deshonran.

Se rió.

-En verdad eres tú, ¿Zelda? –La joven abrió los ojos, sorprendida de que el joven la reconociera.

-Bueno, sí—contestó encogiéndose de hombros-¿y tú quién serías?

-Link—contestó—es probable que no me recuerdes.

La joven arrugó el entrecejo y lo examinó cuidadosamente. Él era al menos diez centímetros más alto que ella y sus ojos azules, pese a estar entre cerrados, le resultaron familiares. Lo recordaba, sí. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Él había comido su sopa de calabaza con gusto. Correspondió el abrazo y se apretó con más fuerza al cuerpo de su viejo amigo. Respiró profundamente, inundando sus pulmones con el aroma a flores silvestres que desprendía.

La princesa lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró al festival, en donde lo obligó a comprar más vino para ella. Ambos bebieron y jugaron en los pequeños puestos de la ciudadela, poco a poco la gente iba desapareciendo y la congestionada plaza central comenzaba a lucir vacía. Zelda se sentó con dificultad en la orilla de la fuente mientras sonreía torpemente a su acompañante. Sintió unas profundas ganas de dormir, el cansancio y el alcohol no le parecían una buena combinación.

-Tienes las mejillas rojas…-comentó la princesa, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no quedarse dormida-¿tienes frío?

Link tomó una de sus manos con delicadeza y la besó con suavidad. La princesa sitió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

-Siempre te veo en mis sueños…-murmuró—pero esta vez pareces tan real…

La princesa se rió tímidamente con los ojos cerrados, finalmente su cuerpo cedió y se abandonó a sus sueños sin importarle su seguridad. Link alcanzó a atrapar su cuerpo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. La alzó con ambos brazos, era más ligera de lo que se había imaginado. Caminó tambaleante entre los callejones de la ciudadela, bajó la mirada divertida de una que otra persona que aún se encontraba despierta.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a la entrada de la casa que los había albergado a él y a su familia cuando abandonaron el castillo después de las inundaciones, nadie vivía ahí y aun contaba con una llave extra. Sus palabras eran ciertas, a menudo soñaba con la princesa del castillo de Hyrule. A pesar de que normalmente la veía sonreír de manera cálida, nunca había sentido deseo de poseer algo más que su corazón. La depositó con cuidado en la cama de la habitación, incómodo y con un sentido de traición hacia su cuerpo por atreverse a desear más de lo permitido.

La princesa tomó el brazo del joven con inesperada fuerza, Link perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre ella. Zelda abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su viejo amigo. Sus ojos azules le parecieron encantadores, sonrió, acariciando su mejilla.

-Eres muy lindo, Link—dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, peleando consigo misma para no quedarse dormida.

Cerró los ojos un momento y no hubo respuesta, volvió a abrirlos y él seguía ahí, con el rostro completamente rojo. Ella se rio y lo atrajo para besar sus labios. Por otro lado, dejándose llevar por la idea de que no se trataba más que un sueño (un poco más subido de tono de los que estaba acostumbrado), el joven correspondió. Se separó un momento y la observó, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y as mejillas sonrojadas, ella le sonrió y lo atrajo nuevamente.

-No—dijo Link, haciendo uso de la poca razón que le quedaba mientras recuperaba el aliento—no está bien—se levantó con torpeza, maldiciendo por las vueltas que le daba la cabeza.

La princesa abrió los ojos, había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que había bebido, pero se levantó con la esperanza de encontrar más vino. La sensación era extraordinaria, el peso de sus responsabilidades se había desvanecido y sentía su cuerpo tan ligero que le pareció que si dejaba de beber todo eso desaparecería. Observó la figura difuminada del joven en la oscuridad y una sensación en el estómago la obligó a levantarse de un saltó, corrió hasta la ventana más próxima y la abrió con rapidez a pesar de la torpeza de sus movimientos.

Link la observó volver el estómago y se apresuró a buscar algo de agua, mojándose la túnica en el intento. Zelda observó su vestido un minuto y frunció el ceño al ver que se había ensuciado. Caminó hasta la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas, deshaciéndose de la prenda. Link, cansado también, se recostó junto a ella, quitándose la túnica húmeda por el agua que había derramado. Ambos se perdieron en la profundidad de su sueño con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin saber lo poco que recordarían de esa noche y los problemas que se desencadenarían por ello...


End file.
